A Noiva do Deserto
by GESS
Summary: Isabella estava desesperada para impedir sua deportação da Jordânia, e só Edward, a quem tentara desesperadamente esquecer, podia ajudá-la.  Estivera envolvida com ele dois anos antes, mas não fora capaz de lidar com um homem tão orgulhoso e passional.
1. Chapter

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto**_

_Desertos, montanhas, castelos... e um príncipe fascinante!_

_Isabella estava desesperada para impedir sua deportação da Jordânia, e só Edward, a quem tentara desesperadamente esquecer, podia ajudá-la._

_Estivera envolvida com ele dois anos antes, mas não fora capaz de lidar com um homem tão orgulhoso e passional._

_Isabella tinha de permanecer na Jordânia. Entretanto, a renovação da "amizade íntima" com Edward teria seu preço... e o preço estipulado por ele foi o casamento._


	2. Chapter 1

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_Desertos, montanhas, castelos... e um príncipe fascinante!_

_Isabella estava desesperada para impedir sua deportação da Jordânia, e só Edward, a quem tentara desesperadamente esquecer, podia ajudá-la._

_Estivera envolvida com ele dois anos antes, mas não fora capaz de lidar com um homem tão orgulhoso e passional._

_Isabella tinha de permanecer na Jordânia. Entretanto, a renovação da "amizade íntima" com Edward teria seu preço... e o preço estipulado por ele foi o casamento._

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

Isabella estava espantada com a opulência do aeroporto. Os acres de piso de mármore, os lustres de cristal e a preponderância dos adereços de ouro a ofuscavam.

— Impressionante, não? — Mike Newton comentou enquanto esperavam na fila de verificação do visto. — Há cinco anos isso aqui era apenas uma pilha de blocos de concreto de onde se podia ver as dunas de areia. O Rei Carlisle extraía petróleo, mas sonegava os lucros. Sua attitude sovina causou muito ressentimento, não só entre os trabalhadores locais, mas entre os estrangeiros,

também. As condições eram realmente primitivas.

O empresário americano embarcara no avião na escala em Dubai, e desde então não havia parado de falar um instante sequer. A companhia ajudara Isabella a esquecer temporariamente o fato do chefe de seu departamento ter exigido que viesse desenvolver sua pesquisa nessa região do Oriente Médio. Não fosse por isso, jamais teria posto os pés na Jordânia!

— Quando o Rei Carlisle caiu doente, o príncipe coroado, Edward, assumiu o poder. — Newton prosseguiu, sem notar a súbita palidez de Isabella. — Ele é bem diferente de seu antecessor. Conseguiu resumir cinqüenta anos de modernização em cinco, e transformou a sociedade local...

O rosto dela transformara-se numa máscara de gelo, os cabelos volumosos, encaracolados e achocolatados escondendo o pânico que se estampava em seus olhos marrons. De repente queria que Mike se calasse. Não queria saber notícias sobre o príncipe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, nem admitiria que seus caminhos haviam se cruzado de maneira inesquecível durante a rápida passagem do dele pela universidade.

— E as pessoas o adoram. Edward é uma espécie de herói nacional, e os súditos o chamam de Espada da Verdade. Mencione a palavra democracia e eles ficam enfurecidos! Começam a falar sobre como o príncipe os salvou da guerra civil durante a rebelião, como assumiu o comando do exército, e assim por diante. O orgulho que sentem pelo chefe político é tão grande, que chegaram a fazer um filme sobre ele!

— Posso imaginar. — Isabella comentou com voz agoniada e amarga.

— É como estou dizendo. — Mike suspirou admirado. — Embora esse culto construído em torno do sujeito possa ser sufocante, ele é um homem e tanto! A propósito, quem virá buscá-la? — perguntou, mudando de assunto repentinamente.

— Ninguém. — Isabella murmurou, torcendo para que o monólogo sobre Edward houvesse terminado.

— Mas... está viajando sozinha!

Isabella respirou fundo, contendo a irritação. Na verdade, chegara ao aeroporto de Gatwick acompanhada pelo assistente de pesquisa que viajaria com ela, mas o pobre rapaz tropeçou numa valise deixada no caminho e acabou fraturando o tornozelo. Havia sido horrível abandoná-lo no saguão, aos cuidados dos médicos do aeroporto, mas o trabalho tinha a precedência.

— E daí? Por que o espanto?

— Como conseguiu o visto? — Mike perguntou, subitamente sério.

— Da maneira habitual. Qual é o problema, afinal?

— Talvez nenhum. — o americano encolheu os ombros com desconforto evidente, desviando os olhos dos dela. — Quer que eu fique com você, caso haja algum contratempo?

— É claro que não! E não vejo por que haveria algum contratempo.

Mas houve. Mike acabara de afastar-se com um aceno preocupado quando o oficial examinou seu visto e perguntou:

— Sr. Tyler Crowley? Isabella franziu a testa.

— De acordo com seu visto, está viajando acompanhada por um cavalheiro. Onde está ele?

— O Sr. Crowley não pôde embarcar. — ela explicou exasperada.

— Então está viajando sozinha, doutora Swan ? — A maneira como enfatizara o título indicava que não dava muito crédito a validade de seu doutorado, o que não a surpreendia.

As meninas só haviam conquistado o direito à educação legal num passado muito recente, e o conceito de uma mulher com educação superior soava tão normal quanto a presença de um marciano para a maioria dos homens do lugar.

— Algum motivo pelo qual não deveria estar? — Isabella perguntou irritada.

O oficial puxou-a para o lado, o que só serviu para atrair a atenção de mais gente.

— Seu visto não tem validade. — ele informou, fazendo um sinal para os dois guardas uniformizados que já olhavam em sua direção. — Não pode entrar na Jordânia. Retornará ao Reino Unido no próximo vôo disponível. Se não possui a passagem de volta, faremos questão de arcar com todas as despesas.

— Mas... por que não posso entrar no país?

— Obteve o visto através de informações mentirosas. — o oficial explicou com ar severo, antes de dirigir-se aos dois guardas em árabe.

— Informações mentirosas? — Isabella repetiu, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

— A polícia do aeroporto a manterá sob custódia até que possa embarcar de volta ao seu país.

Os policiais já se aproximavam com evidente curiosidade. Nem mesmo a incredulidade e a raiva por estar sendo ameaçada de deportação eram maiores que a indignação provocada pelos olhares insolentes e abertamente sexuais. As vezes acreditava que a natureza tentara divertir-se ao brindá-la com tantos atributos físicos. Com a opinião que tinha sobre o sexo oposto, devia ter nascido feia e sem graça, em vez de vir ao mundo com um rosto, um corpo e cabelos que enviavam a mensagem oposta àquela que gostaria de lançar ao mundo.

— Está cometendo um grave engano. — Isabella insistiu, erguendo os ombros para encarar o oficial. — Exijo falar com seu superior! Meu visto foi emitido pela embaixada jordaniana em Londres, e... — Ninguém a escutava, e os policiais aproximavam-se com o objetivo de tirá-la do saguão do aeroporto à força.

Uma sensação nova a invadiu. Era medo, puro e simples! Pânico! Respirando fundo, tentou controlar-se e lançou mão da única tática defensiva de que dispunha.

— Gostaria que soubesse que sou amiga pessoal do príncipe Edward!

O oficial, que já se preparava para atender o passageiro seguinte, virou-se e encarou-a com olhos arregalados.

— Nós nos conhecemos quando ele estudava na Inglaterra! — Seu rosto queimava de constrangimento e raiva por ter sido obrigada a recorrer a uma técnica tão antipática para ser ouvida. Erguendo o queixo, sustentou o olhar do oficial que, perplexo, parecia hipnotizado pelo reflexo das luzes em seus cabelos avermelhados.

De repente ele gaguejou alguma coisa incompreensível, retrocedeu um passo e, pálido, falou algumas palavras em árabe para os dois policiais. Choque e horror sucederam-se em suas expressões e eles também retrocederam, como se alguém encostasse um machado em seus peitos.

— Você é ela. — o oficial sussurrou, investindo as palavras com um significado peculiar.

— Ela quem? — Isabella perguntou, surpresa com o efeito provocado pelo anúncio.

O árabe disse algumas palavras rápidas em seu rádio e retirou um lenço do bolso para enxugar a testa suada.

— Deve ter havido algum terrível e imperdoável engano, doutora Swan.

— Meu visto?

— Não há problema algum com ele. Por favor, venha por aqui. — ele convidou, começando a recitar desculpas efusivas.

Minutos depois um tipo com ar de executivo apresentou-se como Harry clearwater, responsável pelo aeroporto. Tenso, também se desculpou pelo episódio que qualificou como lamentável mal-entendido e insistiu em levá-la a uma sala VIP, onde deveria esperar até que sua bagagem fosse retirada do avião. Todos eram tão servis que a situação tornava-se embaraçosa!

E pensar que a última coisa que queria era chamar atenção para essa rápida e discreta viagem de estudos e pesquisa! Por que não ficara de boca fechada? A referência a Edward for a provocada por um vergonhoso ataque de pânico. Por que diabos não permanecera calma e usara argumentos lógicos para desfazer a impressão de algum erro em seu visto? E por que toda essa confusão por estar viajando sozinha?

Quinze minutos mais tarde o responsável pelo aeroporto reapareceu e levou-a para fora... para um tapete vermelho que não estivera ali quando entrara! Isabella começou a sentir-se realmente constrangida, a tensão alcançando níveis quase incontroláveis. O tratamento VIP a espantava. Todos olhavam para ela, e o aeroporto todo havia sido tomado por um clima de expectativa e ansiedade que não conseguia compreender.

Só podia tratar-se de um caso de erro de identidade, Isabella decidiu, tentando manter a compostura. Quem pensavam que fosse? Ou o fato de conhecer Edward já era suficiente para garantir toda essa atenção?

Como fora idiota ao dizer-se amiga do príncipe... especialmente porque mentira! Ainda lembrava o último e explosivo encontro com o príncipe, e a recordação tinha o poder de provocar uma dor tão intensa quanto a que sentira na época. Escapara por pouco. Quase fizera um terrível papel de tola, mas pelo menos ele jamais soubera. Não tivera essa satisfação...

Uma dúzia de policiais perfilados a aguardavam na calçada banhada pelo sol escaldante, e Isabella empalideceu. O calor intenso tornava sua pele úmida sob a blusa de algodão bege e a calça comprida, que escolhera com base na praticidade. De repente, a rápida e discreta viagem escapara ao seu controle.

— Sua companhia, Doutora Swan. — Harry Clearwater estalou os dedos para um policial que se adiantou e abriu a porta da viatura de polícia parada junto à calçada. No mesmo instante uma jovem aproximou-se, colocou um imenso buquê de flores em seus braços e agarrou uma de suas mãos, beijando-a.

— Allah akbar... Deus é grande! — o responsável pelo aeroporto exclamou, sendo imediatamente acompanhado por várias vozes masculinas.

A essa altura Isabella já estava encolhida no banco traseiro da viatura. Estava numa terra de loucos! Sabia que esse tipo de idéia não combinava com sua formação de antropóloga treinada para entender diferenças culturais, mas era cada vez mais difícil controlar o pânico e a irritação provocados pelo estranho tratamento que recebia desde que descera do avião.

O motorista partiu, e duas outras viaturas vieram logo atrás, as sirenes ligadas e as luzes acesas. O bom senso oferecia a mais óbvia explicação. Harry Clearwarter ficara tão assustado com o engano cometido no aeroporto, que não, poupava esforços para retratar-se ao saber que era amiga do príncipe coroado.

Resumindo, toda essa confusão tinha o objetivo de salvar as aparências e demonstrar respeito pela família real. Por isso merecera uma escolta policial para acompanhá-la ao hotel onde fizera reservas, nos limites da cidade. Tudo muito exagerado, mas tinha de entender que não estava em Londres. A Jordânia era um reinado feudal, com uma cultura que só havia saído das trevas da Idade Média muito recentemente.

A cidade de Amã passava pela janela do automóvel como num filme. Arranha-céus ultra modernos e centros comerciais completos misturavam-se às mesquitas antigas e suas paredes caiadas, o velho e o novo numa convivência pacífica.

Quando deixaram a área urbana da pequena cidade para trás, a estrada seguiu em frente cortando a paisagem desolada das planícies desérticas. Isabella inclinou-se para enxergar melhor aquela espécie de fortaleza de pedras que se erguia no meio do vazio, alguns metros adiante. O motorista falava com voz excitada num pequeno rádio de comunicação, dividindo sua atenção entre o volante do automóvel e o equipamento eletrônico.

Isabella estava na beirada do assento, rezando. De repente, o motorista saiu da estrada e atravessou os portões da fortaleza, onde mais de dez membros das tribos do deserto montavam guarda. Todos brandiam metralhadoras. O motorista freou com tanta violência que ela caiu entre o banco e o assento dianteiro. Ao ouvir os estalos das armas letais, Isabella cobriu a cabeça com os braços e encolheu-se, esperando a rajada que certamente os mataria. Então a porta se abriu.

— Doutora Swan? — uma voz inexpressiva perguntou. Isabella ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com o olhar penetrante de um cavalheiro árabe com uma espessa barba negra.

— Sou Emmett...

— As armas... — ela gaguejou.

— Os guardas do palácio precisam se precaver contra possíveis emboscadas. Ficou assustada? Por favor, aceite minhas desculpas em nome do corpo de segurança.

— Oh... — Sentindo-se ridícula, ela ergueu o corpo e saiu do carro; só então as palavras do árabe fizeram algum sentido. — Guardas do palácio? Isso aqui não é um hotel?

— Não, Doutora Swan. Este é o palácio real. — Emmett sorriu. — O príncipe Edward solicitou que fosse trazida para cá o mais depressa possível.

— O príncipe...? — Isabella repetiu desesperada.

Mas Emmett já caminhava na direção da enorme fortaleza, evidentemente esperando que ela o seguisse.

O responsável pelo aeroporto devia ter entrado em contato com Edward para relatar sua chegada. Mas por que o príncipe a traria ao palácio? Depois de como haviam se separado dois anos antes, era impossível que quisesse vê-la novamente! A certeza de ser a fantasia de todas as mulheres não preparava um príncipe para a amarga experiência de ver seus avanços detidos. No final do

último e estressante encontro, Isabella ficara com a certeza de que Edward sentira-se mortalmente ofendido por ter se recusado a aceitá-lo como amante.

Planejara as palavras com que o repeliria antecipadamente, usando todo o tato de que dispunha. Já ouvira falar no famoso orgulho árabe, e esforçara-se muito para evitar uma situação delicada. Mas Edward perdera a cabeça e provocara uma resposta igualmente explosiva.

Atordoada, Isabella seguia o árabe através do hall imponente cercado por colunas de mármore. O ambiente exótico só aumentava a sensação. Pequenos mosaicos formavam complexos padrões geométricos em tons de verde, ocre e azul, cobrindo cada milímetro das paredes e do teto. O efeito era estonteante, a mistura de belo e antigo. Um som abafado chamou sua atenção.

Uma risada... um sussurro? Erguendo a cabeça, viu a cortina entalhada mishrabiyyah que acompanhava toda a extensão da galeria no segundo andar. Por trás da efetiva, embora delicada, barreira de filigrama, podia vislumbrar movimentos, impressões voláteis de cores explosivas, e ouvia risos infantis e quase femininos, sussurros excitados que brotavam de gargantas delicadas

para serem silenciados em seguida. Um odor almiscarado chegou às suas narinas.

Uma pequena janela ligando o harém ao mundo exterior? Isabella empalideceu e parou, tomada de assalto por uma violenta pontada de dor. A tese com a qual conquistara o doutorado e a cadeira que ocupava atualmente numa conceituada universidade falava sobre a supressão dos direitos femininos no Terceiro Mundo. Não estava no Terceiro Mundo mas, mesmo assim, a terrível

ironia da atração quase incontrolável por Edward incendiara seus princípios dois anos atrás. As colegas riram e mostraram-se chocadas quando ele fora procurá-la... um príncipe árabe com duzentas concubinas num harém instalado em seu palácio!

— Doutora Swan! — Emmett chamou.

Assustada com o poder das lembranças, Isabella voltou a segui-lo. No final do longo corredor, dois membros das tribos montavam guarda junto às altivas portas duplas de Madeira entalhada. Usavam as espadas cerimoniais, mas carregavam metralhadoras. A um sinal de Emmett, eles empurraram as portas, que se abriram para um magnífico salão de audiências. O mais velho retrocedeu um passo, deixando claro que seu papel de acompanhante encerrava-se ali.

Do outro lado do salão, raios de sol penetravam pelas portas abertas para um pátio interno, diminuindo a penumbra e realçando a riqueza e o esplendor do ambiente. Os saltos de suas sandálias faziam um barulho irritante no chão brilhante. Isabella hesitou, o coração batendo acelerado ao olhar para o trono vazio, forrado de almofadas de cetim. De repente uma incrível excitação a invadiu e ela sentiu a presença antes mesmo de vê-lo, aquela assustadora mistura de pavor e antecipação que, dois anos antes, transformara sua vida tão calma e organizada no mais completo caos.

— Doutora Livingstone, presumo?

O tom aveludado a fez virar-se. Lá estava ele, parado na soleira do pátio interno. A personificação do macho medieval e da beleza moderna, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, príncipe da Jordânia, o exemplo de masculinidade selvagem do Oriente.

— Essa roupa estaria completa com um chapéu de caça — Edward comentou com tom divertido e relaxado, fazendo-a sentir-se tola em seus trajes práticos.

Isabella não conseguia desviar os olhos do homem que caminhava em sua direção com movimentos fluidos e graciosos. Belo, exuberante... terrivelmente exótico. Com aqueles traços duros e bem definidos, o rosto claro e a pele de suavidade impecável, parecia ter saído de uma antiga tapeçaria oriental. Era muito alto para os homens de sua raça. Envolto pelo roupão de linho claro, o turbante preso por um duplo cordão dourado e azul, Edward a fitava com olhos que eram verdes como esmeraldas.

Isabella teve de fazer um enorme esforço para não retroceder.

— Está muito quieta... — ele comentou. — Parece chocada... O bárbaro finalmente aprendeu seu idioma.

Pálida, ela se encolheu como se uma estaca houvesse sido cravada em seu peito.

— Por favor...

— E também aprendeu a usar os talheres ocidentais.

De cabeça baixa, tentou lutar contra a angústia que ameaçava dominá-la. Então Edward acreditara realmente na importância de detalhes tão banais? Deixara-se comover quando, orgulhoso, ele tentara ajustar-se a um mundo cuja existência seu pai tentara negar.

— O bárbaro só não aprendeu uma de suas lições. — Edward murmurou.

— Não precisei empenhar-me porque sempre conheci as mulheres, e ainda penso da mesma maneira, apesar de dois anos terem se passado. Não a abordei movido por minha arrogância primitiva e machista, mas pelo convite que li em seus olhos...

— Não!

—Ânsia... desejo... necessidade. Os lábios rosados diziam não, mas os olhos chocolates imploravam para que eu persistisse. Alimentei seu ego, Doutora Swan? O jogo de provocação a excita?

Assustada ao descobrir que ele recordava cada palavra pronunciada dois anos antes, Isabella ficou imóvel. Então ele sempre soubera! Tivera certeza de que, num nível sombrio e secreto, também o desejara e quisera, apesar de todos os protestos em contrário. Pior, Edward interpretara sua recusa da maneira mais ofensiva possível. Uma provocadora...? Assexuada, fria e frígida eram adjetivos mais familiares aos seus ouvidos.

— Se acredita que fiz um jogo, lamento ter dado essa impressão. Não foi intencional — respondeu tensa, os olhos fixos no chão. Talvez devesse esse momento a Edward. Finalmente ele diria as palavras que a raiva o impedira de pronunciar num idioma estrangeiro e quase desconhecido havia dois anos.

O silêncio prolongou-se, e Isabella pôde sentir a frustração que o dominava. Edward queria que respondesse, que oferecesse resistência e argumentação. Estranho como conseguia saber exatamente o que se passava naquele cérebro diabólico e poderoso. Mas discutir prolongaria a agonia, e preferia escapar o mais depressa possível do perfume de sândalo que tantas recordações despertava.

— Posso ir agora? — ela sussurrou, temendo sucumbir sob o peso da tensão e da ansiedade.

— Olhe para mim.

— Não...

— Olhe para mim!

Os olhos de Isabella encontraram outros, verdes e penetrantes, e de repente ela parou de respirar. O coração batia como um tambor africano, e uma tontura intensa e inesperada ameaçou derrubá-la. Edward bateu palmas duas vezes, e o som foi como uma explosão no silêncio profundo.

— Agora tomaremos chá e conversaremos — ele anunciou com simplicidade.

— Acho que não...

Três mulheres surgiram do nada, cada uma delas carregando uma bandeja com xícaras, bules e uma variedade de petiscos delicados. Certa de que seria inútil discutir, ela acomodou-se no tapete, diante da graciosa mesa de mogno, e recostou-se contra as almofadas de cetim alinhadas junto à parede, as memórias desfilando diante de seus olhos nublados.

Apaixonara-se por ele. Deixara-se fascinar por cada detalhe de Edward, ingênua como uma adolescente, apesar dos vinte e dois anos de idade. Ele fora seu primeiro amor, uma obsessão que a atingira como um raio, especialmente porque já não dispunha da velocidade de recuperação de uma garota de dezesseis anos. Fora arrogante ao supor que a superioridade intelectual a protegeria contra certos impulsos hormonais e uma imensa imaturidade emocional, e Edward reduzira suas crenças tolas a cinzas.

— Houve uma certa confusão a respeito do meu visto no aeroporto... caso contrário, não teria mencionado seu nome. — Isabella disse num impulso, contrariando a própria natureza sempre tão racional. Perto de Edward, não conseguia nem se reconhecer.

— Seu visto foi anulado.

— O que disse? — ela espantou-se, deixando a xícara de chá sobre a mesa.

— Mulheres jovens devem atender a certas exigências para receber seus vistos: hospedaremse com alguma família jordaniana, estarem de posse de um contrato de trabalho ou viajarem com um parente ou colega do sexo masculino. Seu visto estabelecia que estaria acompanhada, e você chegou sozinha. Foi esse fato que invalidou seu documento.

Bethany ergueu o queixo, os olhos brilhando de indignação.

— Então discriminam as mulheres fazendo listas de regras ridículas...

— As vezes a discriminação pode ser um ato positivo.

— Nunca!

— Está me obrigando a ser grosseiro — Edward respondeu impaciente. — Um influxo de prostitutas não traria nenhum benefício à nossa sociedade.

— Prostitutas? — ela repetiu atônita.

— Nossas mulheres devem se casar virgens: Caso contrário, ninguém a aceitará como esposa, e sua família será desonrada. Numa sociedade com tais regras, a profissão mais antiga do mundo pode florescer num piscar de olhos, mas não tínhamos problemas desse tipo até distribuirmos vistos de entrada com liberalismo excessivo.

— Está tentando me dizer que aquele sujeito do aeroporto confundiu-me com uma...?

— A outra categoria de mulheres que procuramos excluir é a das chamadas aventureiras trabalhadoras, se é que me entende.

— Receio que não.

— Mulheres jovens chegam ao nosso país com o único propósito de trabalhar. Elas procuram se divertir nas boates que proliferam nas cidades. Lá essas jovens vestem-se, bebem e comportam-se de maneira perfeitamente aceitável em outras civilizações, mas esse mesmo comportamento é visto com outros olhos pelos homens daqui. Uma porcentagem considerável dessas mulheres jamais volta para casa. Permanecem em nosso pais em condições ilegais e

transformam-se em amantes de quem puder oferecer um estilo de vida luxuoso e confortável.

— Francamente, não acredito que me pareça com uma delas! A propósito, agradeço as explicações, mas acho que já é hora de mandar alguém me levar ao hotel.

— Mulheres sozinhas de sua idade não são aceitas como hóspedes em nossos hotéis.

— Não entendi — Isabella sussurrou temerosa.

— Nenhum hotel aceitará hospedá-la quando apresentar-se sozinha. Se não a houvesse trazido para cá, já estaria voando de volta ao Reino Unido.

— Mas isso é ridículo! Não tenho culpa pela fratura que impediu meu assistente de embarcar!

— É uma pena — Edward sorriu, deixando claro que não pretendia ajudá-la a solucionar as pequenas dificuldades burocráticas da tumultuada viagem.

Isabella empurrou a xícara com um sorriso forçado.

— Escute, vim aqui para realizar uma pesquisa importante e séria...

— Seu trabalho sempre foi muito sério — ele apontou com ironia.

— Estou aqui para pesquisar a cultura nômade. — Um assunto completamente sem graça.

— Sem graça? — ela espantou-se. Esperava que sua formação cultural o levasse a tratar o assunto com o devido respeito.

— Li sua tese sobre a supressão dos direitos femininos.

— Leu minha tese? — Isabella surpreendeu-se mais uma vez.

— Por isso decidi oferecer-lhe uma oportunidade num campo de pesquisa que vai torná-la famosa no mundo acadêmico quando retornar ao ocidente.

— Que campo? — ela quis saber, a testa marcada por uma ruga profunda.

— Trata-se de um estilo de vida jamais revelado ao escrutínio de uma antropóloga ocidental. Sinto-me como Papai Noel, para ser bem franco — o príncipe sorriu.

— Quer fazer o favor de ir direto ao ponto?

— Se insiste... Uma estadia prolongada em meu harém não só proporcionaria amplo material de pesquisa, como me daria a tão esperada oportunidade de ensinar a você o que é ser uma mulher.

_**E ai o que acharam?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPITULO II**_

Durante trinta segundos Isabella limitou-se a encará-lo, os olhos abertos ao máximo. Em seguida ele respirou fundo e sorriu, lutando contra a onda de amargura que ameaçava invadi-la.

— Seu harém? Muito engraçado.

— Agora está no meu mundo — Edward lembrou com frieza, os olhos negros impassíveis. — Quando sair dele será uma mulher diferente.

A postura arrogante e o sorriso sarcástico que bailava em seus lábios eram irritantes.

— Se olhar para mim desse jeito mais uma vez, juro que o farei engolir os dentes! — ela ameaçou.

O príncipe continuava sorrindo satisfeito.

— Meu pai perguntou se você valia um acidente diplomático. Se pudesse vê-la agora, tenho certeza de que ele não repetiria essa pergunta.

— O que quer dizer com acidente diplomático?

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém sentirá sua falta. Perguntas serão feitas, e respostas terão de ser oferecidas. Nosso embaixador em Londres será chamado ao Ministério das Relações Exteriores, mas suspeito de que muitas semanas se passarão até chegarmos a esse estágio.

— O Ministério... De que diabos está falando?

— Bem, poucas pessoas participam de sua vida a ponto de perceberem que desapareceu. Só escreve para sua mãe uma vez por mês, e nunca se comunica com seu pai. Sua única amiga mais próxima está na América do Sul, em viagem de lua-de-mel. E quanto aos colegas acadêmicos... A universidade entrou em férias de verão, e nenhum deles espera receber notícias suas. - Descobri que sua vida de isolamento é uma triste testemunha para sua maravilhosa civilização ocidental.

— Como... como sabe tantas coisas a meu respeito?

— Está disposta a enfrentar repressão física?

— Contratei os serviços de um escritório de investigações.

— Mandou um investigador atrás de mim? Mas quando, se ninguém sabia que eu viria a Jordânia?

— Não sabia? Uma generosa doação à universidade garantiu sua eventual chegada.

— Não acredito! — A tensão começava a provocar pontadas de dor em sua testa.

— Porque acha que seus superiores insistiram na necessidade da pesquisa ser feita na Jordânia?

—Porque as tribos nômades daqui não sofreram o mesmo nível de exposição ao mundo moderno que as de outros países.

— Isso é verdade. Mas.., quem sugeriu o assunto de sua pesquisa?

Isabella empalideceu. A idéia viera de cima, de esferas muito mais atas que o departamento de antropologia, e provocara rumores ressentidos sobre uma possível ligação entre ela e alguém do alto escalão, já que as viagens para pesquisas no estrangeiro haviam sido cortadas desde que a universidade decidira conter despesas.

— Estou construindo uma nova biblioteca para a universidade. - Edward revelou. — E meu representante na Inglaterra, que demonstrou um imenso interesse pessoal na Jordânia e mencionou várias palestras suas às quais havia comparecido, fez questão do anonimato em troca da doação.

Isabella começava a tremer. Sem o menor sinal de remorso, o príncipe estava dizendo que fora trazida à Jordânia sob falsos pretextos!

— Não acredito no que diz... Recuso-me a acreditar nesses absurdos!

— Sabia qual seria a data de sua chegada desde que solicitou o visto. Entretanto, não podia prever que chegaria sozinha ao acre morto, fato que causou uma grande comoção. De qualquer maneira, o destino trabalhou a meu favor. Agora não há ninguém que possa dar o alarme... e a tenho em minhas mãos muito antes do que imaginava.

— Você não me tem em suas mãos, seu maluco! Ela explodiu, agarrando a bolsa para dirigir-se à porta. — Já estou farta de ouvir essas idiotices!

— Está disposta a enfrentar repressão física?

— O que quer dizer?

— Não pode deixar o palácio sem a minha permissão.

— Ninguém precisa me dar permissão para nada! Faço o que quero, e quando quero! — ela disparou, virando-se para alcançar a maçaneta de metal brilhante. — Saiba que estou voltando ao aeroporto.

— Se meus homens tiverem de tocá-la, certamente ficarão embaraçados diante de uma mulher capaz de permitir tamanha indignidade.., mas não se esquivarão ao dever.

As portas se abriram. No mesmo instante os dois guardas que vigiavam a soleira viraram-se, baixando os olhos para não encará-la. Um homem árabe jamais encarava uma mulher que não fosse de sua família, pois o gesto era considerado ofensivo. Sabia que não conseguiria vencê-los e, frustrada, Isabella bateu as portas com violência.

— Se não me deixar sair daqui vou começar a gritar!

— Isso só vai piorar sua enxaqueca.

Como sabia que sofria de episódios de enxaqueca? E como percebera que já sentia os primeiros sinais de um ataque?

— Acha que não vou gritar, não é? Acha que tenho medo de suas ameaças ridículas. Pois vou lhe mostrar... — A beira da histeria, Isabella respirou fundo e gritou. O grito feria seus ouvidos, sua garganta e sua cabeça, mas o que a afetava de maneira ainda mais intensa era a constatação de que ninguém aparecia para saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Pergunte-se que felicidade conquistou com o tipo de vida que leva no Ocidente — Edward sugeriu enquanto se aproximava dela. — Trabalha horas e horas a fio, esforçando-se como uma maluca por nada, negando-se todo e qualquer prazer feminino...

— Sou extremamente feliz! Meu trabalho me satisfaz!

— Satisfazer-se comigo será muito mais agradável. E ajudará a liberar toda essa tensão que...

— A única maneira pela qual pretendo liberar a tensão é atacando-o fisicamente! Fique longe de mim! — ela gritou, lutando contra a dor de cabeça que crescia a cada instante. Já podia sentir os sinais evidentes de um episódio de enxaqueca: suor frio e náusea. — Esse seu jogo de poder pode até diverti-lo, mas já foi longe demais. Quero ser levada de volta ao aeroporto imediatamente!

— Se concordar com o que pede, sei que acabará amargando o arrependimento pelo resto de sua vida. Por isso não posso concordar.

— Afaste-se, Edward! — ela exigiu, vendo-o aproximar-se lentamente.

Normalmente seria capaz de enfrentá-lo, mas agora... Já não podia sequer enxergar com nitidez, tal a intensidade da tontura que a tomava de assalto.

- Não pode me manter aqui, ouviu bem? Não sou seu tipo, e intelectualmente o considero...

— Um desafio? Depois de algumas horas de descanso estará mais ajustada à maravilhosa mudança de ares. Agora não está mais sozinha...

— Eu gosto de estar sozinha!

— Tem medo de partilhar?

— Não quero partilhar nada com você!

De repente o mundo girou e ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo que o chão escapava de sob seus pés. Mãos fortes a agarraram pelos braços, impedindo-a de cair, mas Isabella ainda tentou resistir.

— Ponha-me no chão — pediu com voz fraca

— Pare de lutar, está bem? A rendição pode ser o mais doce de todos os prazeres para uma mulher.

Era inútil continuar discutindo, e já não tinha energias para mais nada. Dois anos antes gastara todas as economias de uma vida numa viagem ao Canadá, onde se hospedara na casa de uma tia e tentara esquecer o príncipe da Jordânia. Como uma viciada em drogas, sofrera os sintomas de noites de insônia, perda de apetite, oscilações de humor e, pior, a assustadora convicção de que

possuía os mesmos traços masoquistas que levaram sua mãe a suportar a presença de seu pai durante tanto tempo.

Edward a carregava sem nenhum esforço aparente, e o perfume exalado por sua pele a entorpecia. Jamais haviam estado tão próximos antes, mas quantas vezes imaginara o toque de suas mãos, ou como seria estar em seus braços! Agora as circunstâncias a empurravam novamente para perto desse homem, e o pior era que apreciava o momento. Gostava de como ele assumia o comando da situação, de como a amparava com firmeza em seus braços musculosos, gostava de ouvir as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração e o som tranqüilo de sua respiração. Um soluço que não tinha nenhuma relação com a enxaqueca a sacudiu.

Um clamor de vozes femininas a recebeu num aposento amplo e arejado, onde foi colocada sobre uma cama. Dedos frios pousaram sobre sua testa. Edward. Parte dela queria prolongar o contato, e esse desejo a fazia sentir-se ainda pior. Então ele ergueu sua cabeça.

— Beba isso...

O remédio que costumava tomar estava em sua bolsa, mas Isabella engoliu a poção de ervas e deitou-se, fraca como um animal ferido. Por um momento abriu os olhos e viu duas jovens ajoelhadas no tapete ao lado da cama, ambas encarando-a com um misto de espanto, preocupação e fascínio.

— O médico já deve estar chegando — Edward informou, afastando os cabelos que caíam sobre sua testa fria e úmida. — Feche os olhos e relaxe. A tensão deve fazer piorar a dor.

Relaxar? Ele a trouxera ao seu harém, e aqueles deviam ser suas mulheres a observá-la. Esposas, concubinas... Que importância tinha o nome? O fato era que Edward era um homem com duas centenas de jovens e belas mulheres à sua disposição.

A Jordânia enviara uma reclamação formal ao governo britânico, quando um certo jornal sensacionalista divulgara o que os jordanianos consideravam informações de interesse privado para um público inglês ávido de fofocas. As relações diplomáticas foram cortadas por seis meses, e contratos que deviam ter sido assinados com empresas britânicas foram oferecidos a outros países.

Desde então a mídia mantinha-se silenciosa a respeito da exótica vida sexual do príncipe da Jordânia. Nenhum murmúrio surgira na imprensa nos últimos dois anos.

Edward havia ficado devastado quando ela se atrevera a atirar esses mesmos fatos em seu rosto, tão furioso, ultrajado e incrédulo com a ousadia de uma mulher capaz de abordar assunto tão delicado e ainda expressar opinião a respeito de sua conduta moral, que esquecera tudo que havia aprendido do idioma estrangeiro. Depois de despejar uma torrente de palavras árabes, ele saíra e a deixara soluçando, vazia e amarga.

Perdida nas recordações, a princípio Isabella cochilou como um barco num mar sacudido pela tempestade, mas o barco finalmente alcançou um porto de águas calmas e ela adormeceu, os dedos entrelaçados a outros, mais seguros e firmes.

Isabella acordou com o canto dos pássaros e espreguiçou-se. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um encantador teto de vidro e sentou-se, sem saber que outro choque a aguardava. Não estava sozinha. Três jovens silenciosas e sorridentes esperavam ajoelhadas no tapete.

— Está acordada, sitt. — Uma delas levantou-se graciosa e fitou-a com seus grandes olhos amendoados. O corpo esguio era guardado por um vestido colorido de corpete justo e saia rodada de tecido leve, os pés escondiam-se em alpargatas bordadas e jóias de ouro tilintavam a cada movimento. — Sou Angela. Fomos escolhidas para servi-la. Muitas ansiavam por essa honra, mas

só eu conheço seu idioma.

Isabella a encarava boquiaberta, tentando assimilar a surpresa provocada pelo aposento luxuoso e desconhecido. Mais surpreendente ainda era a camisola de seda branca com que havia sido vestida.

— Vou preparar seu banho, sitt. Deve estar ansiosa para refrescar-se depois da longa viagem. Certa vez voei num avião com a princesa Irina... — O rosto animado de Angela tornouse repentinamente sombrio, e ela abaixou a cabeça como se houvesse cometido uma gafe.

Irina ... Quem era a princesa Irina? A irmã de Edward? A mãe, a tia... a esposa? Não sabia nada sobre a família real.

Enquanto Angela exigia rapidez e eficiência das garotas, Isabella deixava-se contagiar pela disposição das jovens que, embora ocupadas, continuavam lançando olhares fascinados em sua direção. Seriam criadas, ou teriam alguma ligação mais íntima com Edward? Afinal, cada uma delas usava jóias suficientes para afundar o Titanic! Deus, Edward a colocara em seu harém, como havia

prometido, e a drogara para mantê-la em seu palácio!

Assustada, pulou da cama ao ouvir o barulho de água no aposento contíguo e, antes que pudesse pôr os pés no chão, Angela aproximou-se com um par de chinelos macios.

— Por favor... — Queria pedir que a deixassem em paz, mas não teve coragem de repelir a quase idolatria com que era tratada pelas jovens.

— Vamos banhá-la, sitt. Isabella, que considerava até mesmo os vestiários comunitários constrangedores, ficou assustada com a sugestão. Tentando esconder a vergonha, murmurou:

— Não precisam me servir, Angela.

— Mas você é ela... deve ser servida!

Ela quem? Já ouvira essa frase antes, e ainda não conseguira entendê-la.

— De onde venho, não costumamos partilhar banheiros — disse.

Angela riu e compartilhou o costume bárbaro com as companheiras, que divertiram-se com o estranho desejo de privacidade. Aproveitando o momento de descontração, Isabella foi trancar-se no banheiro onde, embaraçada, tomou um banho rápido. Sentia-se como uma virgem convidada para uma orgia em meio a tanto luxo!

Quando terminasse de dizer o que pensava a Edward, ele teria pressa em mandá-la de volta ao aeroporto! De onde havia tirado a idéia de que podia mantê-la prisioneira? E a ousadia de interferer em sua vida acadêmica... O sujeito merecia uma boa lição!

— Onde estão minhas roupas? — ela perguntou ao sair do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.

Orgulhosa, Angela apontou para a coleção de vestidos de seda colorida estendidos sobre a cama.

— Minhas roupas... minha mala — Isabella explicou, tentando conter a irritação.

O silêncio preocupado e temeroso das jovens a fez desistir da busca e, resignada, ela decidiu usar um dos vestidos.

— Escolha por mim — pediu a Angela, que, sorrindo novamente, indicou um caftan verde com bordados dourados e um delicado conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de renda branca e transparente. Jamais pensara em colocar nada parecido em sua gaveta de roupas íntimas, sempre tão cheia de peças de algodão branco. Um rubor furioso tingia seu rosto e, apressada, vestiu-se e parou diante do

espelho para escovar os cabelos com movimentos vigorosos.

— Eu a aborreci, sitt? — Angela perguntou com voz chorosa. - Por que não aprecia minha ajuda?

Sentindo-se a maior das egoístas, Isabella suspirou e entregou a escova de cabo de prata à jovem que, satisfeita, começou a penteá-la com cuidado reverente.

— Nunca vi cabelos tão maravilhosos. São da cor de chocolate, como foi dito!

— Dito por quem?

Angela suspirou encabulada.

— Pelos guardas do príncipe. Não têm permissão para falar mas é sabido que os homens são mais fofoqueiros que as mulheres. Há muito tempo ouvimos falar sobre a inglesa dos cabelos cor de chocolate... Logo todos comentavam e o Rei ficou furioso com os rumores sobre seu adorado filho. Ah, o café da manhã como na Inglaterra! — ela exclamou excitada ao ver a porta se abrindo.

Isabella gostaria de saber mais sobre os tais rumores, mas Angela já havia aberto outra porta, revelando uma mesa de jantar e várias cadeiras.

— Como em sua terra — disse orgulhosa, enquanto uma procissão de criados entrava com bandejas e mais bandejas.

Boquiaberta, Isabella observava a mesa que ia sendo coberta por pratos e travessas. Sucos de frutas variadas, cereais torradas, croissants, pães doces, pão integral, pão francês, ovos fritos, ovos quentes, ovos mexidos, salsichas, hambúrgueres tomates, cogumelos...

Angela puxou uma cadeira e Isabella deixou-se cair estupefada, analisando o banquete à sua frente. Estava com fome mas jamais conseguiria comer tamanha quantidade de pratos.

— Gostou?

— Digamos que estou bastante impressionada.

— O príncipe Edward trouxe um cozinheiro de Dubai. Se na gostar de alguma coisa, ele irá embora — Angela informou com seriedade.

Edward contratara alguém especialmente para cozinhar à maneira ocidental? Para ela? Então pensava mesmo que ficaria no palácio? Isabella respirou fundo, sentindo-se como se estivesse transitando por um mundo irreal, a eras distante ri vida prática e tranqüila que sempre levara.

Estava terminando de tomar o chá quando Angela aproximou-se novamente.

— O príncipe... ele disse que a receberá agora — a jovem murmurou, excitada como se marcasse um inesquecível encontro romântico.

Isabella levantou-se e ergueu os ombros com coragem e confiança.

— O que estamos esperando?

Já estavam se aproximando do salão de audiências quando se depararam com uma cena impressionante. Edward tentava atravessar o saguão principal, mas uma mulher mantinha-se agarrada em seu tornozelo, impedindo-o de seguir em frente. Ela se lamentava em árabe, chorando e gritando, mas o príncipe mantinha-se impassível.

— O que significa isso? — Isabella perguntou a Angela.

— É melhor irmos dar um passeio, sitt...

— De jeito nenhum!

De repente Edward disse alguma coisa e literalmente passou por cima dela. A mulher tentou agarrá-lo novamente, mas o príncipe chamou dois dos guardas que se mantinham no saguão e eles a agarraram, levando-a embora.

— Quem é aquela mulher, Angela?

— A princesa Irina. O Príncipe Edward toma apenas uma esposa, como ele mesmo sempre disse. Apenas uma...

Isabella sentiu o coração parar de bater. Então Edward era casado! A pobre mulher atormentada era sua esposa, e podia compreender a origem de sua histeria. Edward trouxera mais uma mulher para o palácio, e a pobre criatura estava naturalmente perturbada. A crueldade do comportamento do sujeito era de enfurecer!

A beira de um ataque de nervos, Isabella desceu a escadaria de mármore e caminhou ao encontro do príncipe que, ao vê-la, sorriu como se nada houvesse acontecido. Aquele sorriso teve o poder de atingi-la como um soco violento, minando sua resistência o fazendo-a fraquejar. Mas não podia fraquejar! Não desta vez! Fraquejara quando o vira pela primeira vez, parado na porta da biblioteca da universidade, cercado por lindas garotas que lutavam por migalhas de sua atenção, e tivera dois anos para se arrepender. Tinha de desprezaras emoções vergonhosas que acabariam impedindo qualquer tipo de pensamento racional.

— Sempre ouvi dizer que os árabes protegem e respeitam as mulheres da família, mas vejo que o relato não corresponde à realidade. A princesa Irina não mereceu seu respeito.

O sorriso desapareceu como se ela o houvesse esbofeteado.

— Então viu...?

— Vi.

— Lamento que tenha testemunhado cena tão degradante, mas me recuso a discuti-la.

Pelo menos tinha a decência de não expor a pobre mulher a um ridículo ainda maior! E ficara realmente embaraçado ao saber que o encontro entre ele e Irina havia sido testemunhado, e por uma ocidental. Era quase como se quisesse que ela fingisse que as outras mulheres de sua vida não existissem. Concubinas e uma esposa!

Nunca o odiara por seu estilo de vida. Como antropóloga, sabia que cada um era produto de seu meio, e tinha conhecimento de muitos outros países onde se permitia a manutenção de diversas concubinas. Na verdade, sabia que muitos homens pertencentes à chamada civilização occidental adotariam o costume com alegria, caso pudessem desfrutar de tão grande variedade sexual.

— Dormiu bem?

— O que acha? Você me drogou!

— Estava sentindo muitas dores, e não suportei vê-la sofrer — Edward explicou. — Um sonífero natural ajudou-a a relaxar.

— E como pretende responder às acusações de seqüestro e cárcere privado?

— Você não me deixou outra escolha.

Isabella respirou fundo e encarou-o com olhos cheios de tristeza, tentando ignorar as lembranças que a visão familiar despertava. Agora Edward vestia um terno austero e bem cortado, um traje que realçava seus atributos físicos. Por fora era um perfeito cidadão ocidental, apesar dos costumes bárbaros que fazia questão de manter.

— Sabe que não vou aceitar uma desculpa tola como essa.

— Desculpa?

— Uma evasão — ela explicou, fazendo questão de encará-lo para demonstrar que não estava intimidada. Sabia que a experiência de ser enfrentado por uma mulher era nova para o príncipe árabe. Irina acabara de arrastar-se aos pés dele, e sabia que muitas outras deviam repetir o gesto diariamente.

Seria esse o fato de atração? Sua independência, o espírito de combate com que o repelia? Na Jordânia, até mesmo os homens o idolatravam. Um dia ele seria o rei!

— Não pode estar disposto a me manter prisioneira...

— Não precisa ser uma prisão. Dê-me sua palavra de que não tentará fugir, a deixarei andar em liberdade pelo palácio.

— Uma contradição quase ridícula — ela disse, estranhando a própria calma.

Por que estava argumentando, em vez de gritar e exigir que a libertasse? O sofrimento crescera tanto nos últimos instantes, que engolira a fúria. E agora era forçada a reconhecer um desejo traiçoeiro e perigoso de passar mais alguns momentos na companhia desse homem, nem que fosse só para enfrentá-lo. O pensamento a enchia de vergonha.

— Você é um homem educado, Edward...

— Apenas superficialmente. Conheço sua opinião a meu respeito, e sei que está mentindo. Meu pai enviou milhares de homens jordanianos para as universidades estrangeiras, porque sabia que nosso país não sobreviveria sem profissionais competentes que pudessem atualizá-lo, mas jamais recebi permissão para me aprofundar nos conhecimentos tecnológicos dos ocidentais. Sei que a leitura e o breve período que passei numa universidade não me torna um homem educado, especialmente aos olhos de uma mulher cujo nome é precedido por diversos títulos acadêmicos.

Só agora percebia a humildade com que ele se considerava no nível intelectual, e a descoberta despertava um estranho sentimento de compaixão e solidariedade. Gostaria de esganar o pai arrogante e obstinado que o impedira de estudar, negando ao filho as oportunidades que oferecera aos súditos.

— Edward, ninguém seria capaz de duvidar de sua educação depois de ver o que realizou em seu país num espaço de cinco anos.

— Faço uso de muitos conselheiros em todos os níveis de nossa sociedade. Não tolero nepotismo, e procuro tornar nossa cultura mais liberal em benefício de nosso povo. Mas, como já disse, conheço sua opinião, aziz. Deve estar pensando em como sou incongruente, falando em liberação depois de roubar uma mulher.

— Tenho consciência de que roubar mulheres é um elemento da cultura tribal. Mas...

— Não se trata de um crime, desde que a mulher seja honrada e tratada com respeito — ele cortou com um sorriso satisfeito e orgulhoso.

Isabella lutava contra o riso. Quando convinha, o príncipe era absolutamente simplista, capaz de justificar a própria conduta lançando mão de justificativas quase infantis.

— É claro que o casamento deve acontecer o mais depressa possível — ele comentou. — É esperado.

Olhos chocolates cravaram-se no rosto do príncipe, que continuava sorrindo.

O silêncio prolongou-se por alguns instantes, tenso e repleto de expectativas.

Então Edward resmungou alguma coisa em árabe, adiantou-se alguns passos e segurou-a pelos ombros como se quisesse sacudi-la.

— Em nome de Alá, aziz. Não esperava que eu a insultasse com algo menos que uma proposta de casamento, não é? Era esse o motivo do pânico de ontem à noite? — ele perguntou, tomando suas mãos entre as dele num gesto quase desesperado. — Trouxe você até aqui para tornála minha esposa!

Sua segunda esposa. Ultrajada, Isabella fitou-o por alguns segundos no mais atônito silêncio e, de repente, soltou-se das mãos que a seguravam e correu.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPITULO III**_

Isabella correu até descobrir-se numa elegante área de recepção. Agora entendia o desespero da princesa Irina! Aceitava conviver com centenas de concubinas, mas negava-se a resignar-se com a presença de uma segunda esposa. Também compreendia o tratamento que recebera no aeroporto. Todos sabiam que se casaria logo depois de chegar, menos ela!

Um casamento polígamo. De acordo com o alcorão, um muçulmano pode ter até quarto esposas de cada vez, e muitas outras ao longo da vida, se decidir valer-se do recurso do divórcio. As ex-esposas tinham de ser sustentadas, e era justamente essa exigência que tomava a poligamia menos presente no mundo árabe. O costume transformara-se numa prática cara. Mas Edward era muito rico...

Jamais pensara na possibilidade do príncipe ser casado, O jornal não mencionara esse dado...

Talvez ele houvesse se casado depois.

— Por que está tão perturbada? — Era uma pergunta feroz, repleta de incompreensão e ressentimento. — Talvez esteja envergonhada por ter me julgado tão mal — Edward sugeriu irritado.

— Este não é o castelo do Barba Azul, e eu não sou nenhum maníaco indecente capaz de forçar minhas atenções sobre uma mulher desprotegida. Acha que meu pai teria permitido que eu trouxesse uma inglesa para cá, se não pretendesse me casar com ela? Pensa que somos selvagens?

Gostaria de rir e mandá-lo para o inferno, mas o momento exigia cuidado e seriedade.

— E a princesa Irina?

— Irina deve aprender a ajustar-se, e isso não é problema meu. Não fiz nada do que deva envergonhar-me. Esperei dois anos longos anos por você, e ela sabe disso.

— Sua compaixão é emocionante!

— Mas não é infinita. Nem minha tolerância. Por que essa reação? Não faz sentido!

— Ontem à noite... — ela tentou, lutando para conter o nervosismo. Edward oferecia casamento como se fosse a maior das honras, como se acreditasse que o simples fato de casar-se seria suficiente para superar sua resistência. — Você disse que eu seria outra mulher quando voltasse ao meu mundo. Não estava pensando em casamento.

— Estava apenas deixando claro que, se fosse infeliz a meu lado, poderia pedir o divórcio e partir, mas só depois de dar uma chance ao nosso casamento.

Não podia acreditar em tamanho absurdo. E mais absurda ainda era a dor que sentia. Não se casaria com Edward em hipótese alguma, mesmo que Irina e todas as outras mulheres não existissem. Na verdade, casamento não fazia parte de seu projeto de vida. Passara a infância toda partilhando da infelicidade dos pais, e não queria repetir a experiência.

Mesmo assim, saber que Edward queria tê-la como esposa a surpreendia. Há dois anos ele se mostrara interessado num simples caso... e nem isso havia conseguido! Só o conhecera no Segundo semestre, mas a fama do príncipe conquistador correra pelo campus como fogo em palha seca. Todas as garotas o queriam, e ele jamais recusara a oportunidade de uma noite de paixão e sexo.

— Não poderia me casar com você — ela disse com voz estrangulada.

— Não aceito esse tipo de resposta.

— Insisto em voltar ao aeroporto o mais depressa possível.

— E eu me recuso a deixá-la ir.

— Está preocupado com as aparências — deduziu. Conhecia sua cultura, e sabia que a família e os súditos o desprezariam, caso soubessem que uma mulher rejeitara seu pedido de casamento.

— Está me insultando mais uma vez. Por que acha que me importo com algo tão superficial quanto simples aparências, quando existem coisas muito mais profundas entre nós?

— Não há nada entre nós. Jamais haverá. Só está insistindo em conquistar-me porque não aceitou aquele não, dois anos atrás. Seu ego não aceita a idéia de que uma mulher tenha se recusado a partilhar de sua cama.

— Quando começa a recitar essas mentiras descaradas, tenho vontade de esganá-la! — ele explodiu, aproximando-se e segurando-a pelos braços. — Isso é pura provocação! Queima por mim como eu queimo por você!

— Não! — ela gemeu, temendo os braços que a enlaçavam.

— Vi a fome em seus olhos na noite passada. Ouvi seu coração, e agora sei que ele bate por mim. E no entanto, jamais a toquei. Nunca! Quantos homens em seu mundo podem dizer o mesmo à mulher que desejam possuir? Quantos a teriam tratado com o mesmo respeito incondicional?

As mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas, provocando sensações intensas e incontroláveis.

— Edaward, eu...

— Confia em minha capacidade de respeitar limites.., por quê? No estado em que estou, sua confiança é quase um gesto de ousadia! Talvez tenha sido muito honrado. Permiti que me rejeitasse sem insistir, mas agora será diferente.

— Solte-me — Isabella pediu desesperada, tentando sucumbir ao calor que a invadia.

— Por quê? Outros homens não a tocaram? Por que espera que eu seja diferente?

Agora ela estava ofegante, e o corpo começava a enviar os primeiros e traiçoeiros sinais de desejo. Temia que Edward insistisse, pois sabia que seria incapaz de resistir.

— Não...

— Seus olhos dizem sim... E se eu houvesse me comportado como um ocidental, não teria me obrigado a conhecer a frustração dois anos atrás. Deixei-a livre. Sabe por que uma mulher solteira é proibida de ficar a sós com um homem na Arábia? Porque pecar faz parte da natureza masculina, enquanto ceder e dar prazer é característica da mulher. E você será minha, de corpo, alma e coração. Fiz essa promessa a mim mesmo na Inglaterra, e pretendo cumpri-la com toda a doçura...

— Por favor...

Edward sorriu e puxou-a de encontro ao corpo, obrigando-a a tomar consciência de seu desejo.

— Pense bem, aziz... — ele sussurrou enquanto inclinava a cabeça. — Os portões de seu jardim secreto se abrindo para me receber... Sabia que era uma mulher sensual, mas não pensei que pudesse ser tão fogosa!

Um violento tremor a sacudiu e Isabella não conseguiu esquivar-se ao beijo quente e úmido. Estava perdida! Jamais poderia escapar com vida do incêndio que a consumia! Excitação pura, selvagem e envolvente. Cada beijo alimentava o desejo, e de repente descobria-se gemendo e implorando, colando o corpo ao dele numa súplica desesperada. As mãos buscavam conhecer cada centímetro de pele, enquanto as dele a arrastavam para um mundo desconhecido, ao mesmo tempo assustador e fascinante.

Edward resmungou alguma coisa em árabe e ameaçou afastar-se, mas Isabella agarrou-se a ele como se fosse a própria vida, beijando-o com a mesma urgência que ele despertara nela.

No instante seguinte estavam deitados no chão, o corpo dele pesando sobre o dela e uma das mãos sobre seu seio. O príncipe encarou-a e sorriu, deslizando a ponta do dedo sobre a seda que cobria o mamilo intumescido.

— Não posso fazer isso — ele sussurrou com ferocidade contida, levantando-se com um movimento brusco e segurando-a pelos braços para colocá-la em pé. — Seria o mesmo que envergonhá-la, e não quero arrependimentos entre nós. Será minha esposa, ou não será minha!

Edward a deixou sobre um divã e Isabella ficou parada, sem entender o que acontecia. O corpo gritava pela satisfação da urgência que ele despertara, enquanto a mente a acusava de ter traído os próprios princípios morais e éticos.

— Sempre soube que seu desejo seria tão intenso quanto o meu. Agora, deve reconhecer que também me quer e sentir-se grata por meu controle ser maior que o seu... embora não tenha sido esse o motivo que me levou a refrear o ardor. A porta está apenas encostada...

Gratidão? Isabella continuava ali sentada, o incêndio que até pouco antes a fizera arder subitamente apagado por um balde de fria realidade. Jamais sentira tamanha vergonha!

— Irina... — murmurou, abaixando a cabeça com um misto de frustração e vergonha.

— O que ela tem a ver conosco? Não quero mais ouvir esse nome em minha presença!

Como podia falar assim? E ela, como fora capaz de esquecer a pobre mulher que vira rastejando aos pés do príncipe?

— Precisa me deixar ir embora.

— Você é a mulher mais teimosa que já conheci. Por que não conversa comigo? Por que insiste nesse silêncio incompreensivo e egoísta? O preconceito contra minha raça a impede de ouvir a voz do próprio coração?

A acusação a atingiu em cheio. Furiosa, Isabella levantou-se e partiu apressada, temendo não poder mais se conter. Soluços angustiados a sacudiam quando ela encontrou Angela na galeria do segundo andar.

Disposta a não demonstrar o desespero, reuniu toda a disciplina que possuía e respirou fundo, contendo o pranto e erguendo a cabeça. Como ele se atrevia a expô-la a tão insuportável situação? Edward despertava sentimentos do passado, emoções inquietantes que julgava enterradas definitivamente. Era o orgulho que a atormentava dizia a si mesma. A paixão estúpida que sentira por esse homem dois anos atrás era uma lembrança que agora provocava raiva, e o fato de ser forçada a encará-lo novamente era um pesadelo de mortificação. Era como retomar à cena do crime.

De volta ao quarto, Isabella andou de um lado para o outro, perturbada demais para sentarse. Sabia qual era o verdadeiro problema a incomodá-la. Ainda estava chocada com a resposta que ele conseguira arrancar de seu corpo, uma reação que jamais fora capaz de ter. Mesmo no auge de sua paixão pelo príncipe, acreditara que estar nos braços dele seria apenas uma repetição das

desagradáveis experiências que tivera com outros homens. Mas agora descobrira a extensão de sua vulnerabilidade e estava assustada.

Como pudera permitir que ele a tocasse daquela forma? Aos vinte e sete anos de idade e virgem.., jamais se incomodara com esse fato, até conhecê-lo e sentir os primeiros sinais de curiosidade e desejo, dois anos antes. Só agora percebia que negara o aspecto físico de sua natureza por muito tempo, ou não teria se deixado acariciar tão intimamente por um homem casado.

Em dois anos Edward não a esquecera. Por quê? Porque representava um grande desafio. Na Inglaterra, ele a enchera de flores e presentes caros, certo de que assim a conquistaria, e não desistira nem mesmo quando ela devolvera as jóias mais extravagantes e valiosas. Na verdade, o príncipe mostrava-se mais obstinado quanto mais insistentes eram suas evasivas e recusas. Isabella pretextara trabalho, cansaço, outros compromissos, mas jamais havia dito que não estava interessada, ou que não tinha a menor intenção de envolver-se afetivamente. Assim, Edward prosseguira em sua perseguição determinada. Mostrara-se furioso por ela se negar a reconhecer a atração entre eles, e jamais a esquecera.

Isabella cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se à beira de um abismo. O que havia nesse homem de tão especial? De repente não podia pensar direito, e comportava-se como outra pessoa. No pátio, por exemplo, quando conversara com ele tranqüilamente, em vez de exigir que a libertasse, por que não gritara e o ameaçara? Por que não o acusara de seqüestro?

Tinha de encontrar uma forma de obrigá-lo a soltá-la. Talvez pudesse contar com a ajuda da frustração que o príncipe devia estar sentindo, agora que descobrira que não a conquistara como esperava. Sabia que ele contava com uma reação favorável ao esforço que emprenhara para trazê-la à Jordânia, especialmente porque as manobras foram coroadas pela afirmação das mais sagradas e nobres intenções. Nobres?

Ferira o ego do príncipe ao rejeitá-lo na Inglaterra, e por isso ele havia ido tão longe na tentativa de fazê-la ceder. Como último recurso, não hesitara em oferecer casamento, um pacote que certamente considerava dos mais atraentes e irrecusáveis para qualquer mulher do mundo. Por que não conseguia fazê-lo compreender a enorme distância sociocultural que os separava?

Isabella ainda estava de cabeça baixa quando a porta do quarto se abriu sem aviso prévio. Assustada, ergueu os olhos e viu a bela loira parada na soleira, um tipo digno de qualquer revista de moda. A jovem usava um fabuloso conjunto de saia e jaqueta verde-limão, e seus olhos azul pareciam duas pedras de agua marinhas. A boca estava apertada numa linha dura de determinação e ressentimento.

— Sou Irina...

Uma onda de emoções a invadiu, mas o horror logo tomou a dianteira. A esposa de Edward!

Irina a examinava sem pressa, o semblante carregado traindo o ódio que a envenenava.

— Cabelos de chocolates! — ela exclamou. — Sua cadela inglesa horrorosa!

Essa não era a mulher fraca e indefesa que vira chorando e arrastando-se aos pés do príncipe! Em lugar das lágrimas, agora havia uma raiva tão grande que Isabella temeu um ataque físico.

— Acha que pode tomar o meu lugar... pois deixe-me dizer o que Edward vai lhe dar! — ela gritou, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta com força. — Ele vai lhe dar um falso casamento! Mut'a... Se é tão inteligente, deve conhecer o significado da expressão. Mut 'a é um contrato de casamento por um dia, uma semana, no máximo um ou dois meses. Ele legaliza uma união que não exige nem mesmo um divórcio para ser desfeita. Os homens lançam mão desse artifício para possuírem uma mulher que desejam e depois a jogarem fora!

Isabella conhecia o significado do Mut'a, mas jamais soubera que os jordanianos

reconheciam a validade de casamentos temporários. Tais arranjos podiam satisfazer as convenções de uma sociedade que condenava as relações sexuais fora dos laços do matrimônio, evitando assim a vergonha e o pecado. Até mesmo uma noite de sexo podia parecer respeitável, desde que fossem observadas as regras.

— Irina... — Isabella tentou.

— Está chocada! Então é uma grande estúpida! O Rei Carlisle jamais permitiria que o filho desposasse uma ocidental em outras circunstâncias!

— Irina, por favor, perdoe-me pela dor que minha presença tem causado, e acredite que não tenho nenhuma intenção de me casar com seu marido.

— Meu...?

— Edward se nega a permitir que eu saia do palácio.

— Ele não permite? Não quer estar aqui? Não quer se casar com Edward? Não posso acreditar...

— Pois é a verdade! Não quero nenhum tipo de envolvimento com ele. Não sabia que Edward pretendia me trazer para cá, ou que era um homem casado.

— Ah... — Irina sorriu maliciosa. — Por isso quer ir embora.

— Essa é apenas uma das razões.

— Se quer mesmo partir, posso ajudá-la a sair do palácio — Irina informou. — As mulheres mais velhas de nossa família ainda escondem-se sob o véu para deixar a casa. Quem pode dizer o que existe por trás do chador?

— Seria eternamente grata por sua ajuda...

— Vou tomar as providências.

A loira abriu a porta e despejou algumas palavras eu árabe sobre Angela, que gemeu e caiu de joelhos a seus pé, tremendo como se sentisse medo. Satisfeita, Irina retirou-se e deixou a hóspede do príncipe sozinha.

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando não emitir qualquer tipo de julgamento moral. Esse não era seu mundo, e quando mais cedo se afastasse dele, mais feliz seria.

Isabella estava estendida num divã, folheando uma revista quando percebeu a presença de alguém e ergueu os olhos para o espelho que refletia a imagem do recém-chegado.

— Tente não gritar... — Edward sorriu, notando seu espanto — Sei que esses são os aposentos femininos, e que posso prejudicar sua reputação com minha presença, mas...

— Como entrou aqui?

— Atravessei o telhado e pulei o balcão. Essas são as vantagens de um bom treinamento militar.

— Podia ter quebrado o pescoço! O que quer aqui?

— Obviamente devia ter vindo à noite com uma caixa de chocolates — Edward suspirou com ar debochado. — Não é nada romântica, Doutora Swan! Mas esse é um problema que discutiremos em outra ocasião. Vim aqui para terminarmos a conversa da qual fugiu tão apressada.

— Eu não fugi! Só me retirei porque já havia declarado meus sentimentos.

Edward pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e abriu o paletó com os cotovelos, mostrando o peito amplo e bem definido sob a camisa impecável, incapaz de conter-se, Isabella aproveitou para deliciar-se com a visão de rara beleza, surpreendendo-se com a intensidade da resposta do próprio corpo.

— Se não é capaz de disfarçar a atração que sente por mim como espera que eu aceite esses sentimentos confusos que diz ter declarado?

Vermelha, ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu não...

— Não tente negar! É evidente que também arde por mim, mas de repente algo a faz retroceder. Isso me deixa furioso... e nesse momento me faz querer atirá-la sobre aquela cama e derrubar as comportas que a impedem de entregar-se. Depois disso, duvido que volte a offender minha inteligência com essa mentira sobre falta de interesse.

— Não nego que... existe uma certa atração entre nós — confessou, disposta a fazer concessões para escapar à ameaça.

— Isso é muito súbito.

— Como disse?

— Finalmente admite a verdade, mas isso já não ó suficiente.

— Então, de que adianta admitir a verdade? — ela perguntou frustrada.

— Está me oferecendo migalhas, quando quero todo o pão? Espero tudo que tem a oferecer... e mais. Não me ajoelho em sua porta como um humilde mendigo. Tomarei o que insiste em negar. Vou possuí-la como jamais foi possuída, e juro que nunca mais poderá me esquecer!

Havia pensado que a admissão da verdade serviria para aplacá-lo, mas, por alguma razão, ele parecia ainda mais inflamado.

— O que acha que podemos ter em comum? — perguntou amedrontada.

— Deve ser muito inocente, ou não estaria sugerindo que a similaridade é o que há de mais excitante entre um homem e uma mulher.

— Não! Sei tudo sobre esse tipo de excitação! E também sei que não estou interessada.

Conhecia a violenta atração sexual que podia brotar entre duas pessoas tão diferentes. Havia acontecido em sua casa. O pai, sempre tão irresponsável, egocêntrico e vaidoso, entrara e saíra de sua infância como e quando julgara conveniente; depois do rompimento de mais uma relação, quando o dinheiro acabava, quando estava desempregado, ou quando sentia falta dos confortos de

um lar. Jamais sugerira a possibilidade de um divórcio. E sua mãe sempre abrira a porta, perdoando, acreditando, sempre pronta a esperar que as coisas fossem finalmente diferentes e que, dessa vez, ele ficasse para sempre a seu lado.

Inúmeros vezes Isabella fora aconselhada a fazer o pai sentir-se em casa, em vez de tratá-lo como se fosse um hóspede quase desconhecido. Lembrar esse período de sua vida ainda lhe fazia sentir uma enorme angústia. Havia sido então que prometera a si mesma que ao contrário da mãe, viveria para a carreira. Seria independente e auto-suficiente. Jamais se tornaria vulnerável construindo a vida e o futuro em torno de um homem.

— Com quem aprendeu essa lição?

Arrancada das recordações, Isabella encarou-o e odiou-o por poder fazê-la sentir um desejo tão intenso e incontrolável. Era horrível descobrir que perdia o controle sobre as próprias reações.

— É uma mulher de vinte e sete anos, mas comporta-se como uma adolescente confusa... Por que insiste em lutar contra mim?

— Porque essa é uma atração impossível... - Não pode compreender e aceitar essa realidade? Por que não me deixa em paz? É incapaz de pensar em alguém além de si mesmo? Arrastar-me até aqui e submeter-me a esse pesadelo é positivamente sádico! Não compreende que está... me ferindo? — ela explodiu, desesperada ao ouvir a própria voz.

— Você mesma está se ferindo, aziz. Quando tiver a coragem necessária para encarar esse fato, talvez também tenha a humildade de vir me agradecer por essa segunda chance.

— Segunda chance?

— Da qual ainda terá de provar-se merecedora. Se não a desejasse tanto, já a teria esquecido há muito tempo.

— Odeio essa sua ousadia! Será que não percebe?

— O que percebo é... medo. Dessa vez não tem para onde fugir, e eu avanço sempre que retrocede. Está perdendo terreno depressa.

— Agora estamos fazendo jogos de guerra?

— Não se trata de um jogo — Edward suspirou, consultando o relógio de pulso.

— Tenho um compromisso...

— Tem de me deixar ir embora! — Isabella gritou furiosa.

— De jeito nenhum. Estou antecipando um verão longo e quente durante o qual você se transformará em outra mulher — ele sussurrou, aproximando-se para afagar seus cabelos.

— Não me toque! — Isabella protestou, virando a cabeça para escapar à carícia.

Em resposta, Edward agarrou-a pelos cabelos e a fez erguer o rosto para o beijo violento. Isabella submeteu-se sem um murmúrio, eletrizada pela força da própria fome.

— Contarei as horas até tê-la em minha cama... — Edward confessou antes de deixá-la.

Tonta e assustada, ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou, devastada com o que ele podia fazê-la sentir, esgotada pelo próprio tumulto emocional. O que faria se Irina não a ajudasse? Quanto tempo seria necessário para que ela tomasse tais providências?

Irina retornou meia hora depois da partida de Edward. Mais uma vez a porta foi aberta sem aviso prévio, e Isabella só reconheceu o vulto coberto por véus pelo elegante sapato verde-limão sob o tecido fino, porém escuro. Uma trouxa de roupas foi jogada a seus pés.

— Seja rápida. O carro está esperando por nós — Irina sussurrou impaciente.

— Agora?

— Mudou de idéia?

— É claro que não! — Isabella apressou-se.

Com o coração disparado, ela se escondeu sob o chador.

— Mantenha as mãos nos bolsos — Irina instruiu. —Mantenha a cabeça baixa e não fale.

Angela havia desaparecido do corredor. Isabella tentava andar depressa, apesar do mar de panos que a envolvia. Quando chegasse em casa, certamente riria de tudo isso. Ou não? Francamente, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era na certeza de que nunca mais veria Edward, o que a fazia sentir uma enorme e amarga raiva de si mesma.


	5. Chapter 4

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

O Range Rover as esperava com o motor ligado e Isabella encolheu-se no banco trapeiro.

Irina sentou-se a seu lado e o motorista deu a partida, arrancando em alta velocidade. Meia hora seria suficiente para estarem no aeroporto, Isabella calculou, tocando a valise que levava pendurada no ombro, sob o chador. Tinha o passaporte, mas não providenciara a passagem de volta. Ora, um lugar em qualquer vôo satisfaria, desde que pudesse sair da Jordânia!

Depois de algum tempo, Isabella percebeu que estavam trafegando há mais tempo do que esperava. Confusa, olhou pela janela e surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que atravessavam uma planície deserta onde não havia sequer uma estrada.

— Onde...?

Um gemido do dor escapou de seus lábios quando as unhas de Irina cravaram-se em sua mão. Tremula, fitou os olhos azuis e cheios de rancor antes de esconder a mão no bolso, não sem antes sentir o filete de sangue que escorria do ferimento, dez minutos se passaram. Isabella não sabia o que fazer. À frente a planície dava lugar às dunas. Para onde diabos estava sendo levada? De repente, ruídos estranhos chamara sua atenção no banco da frente, e ela surpreendeu-se ao ver uma forma velada deixando seu esconderijo, no piso do

carro para acomodar-se no banco do passageiro.

— Duas mulheres deixaram o palácio, e duas mulheres retornarão — Irina explicou satisfeita. — Ninguém suspeitai de que partiu em minha companhia.

— Onde estamos?

O motorista parou o Range Rover à sombra de uma grane duna e saltou para abrir a porta ao lado de Isabella.

— Desça! Irina ordenou, empurrando-a com força.

A violência e a surpresa combinaram-se para jogá-la no chão. Caída, o rosto voltado para a areia quente, Isabella ouviu a risada histérica de Irina e a profecia de que o sol queimaria sua pele alva e derrubaria seus cabelos, de forma que nenhum outro homem jamais olharia em sua direção.

Desesperada, levantou-se e livrou-se do chador que ameaçava sufocá-la.

— Não pode me deixar aqui! — gritou, saltando para sair da frente do veículo que já partia novamente.

De repente estava sozinha no meio do nada. A princípio o desespero ameaçou dominá-la, mas em seguida a raiva tomou seu lugar. Como pudera ser tola a ponto de confiar numa mulher que sabia estar ardendo de ciúme e despeito? A viagem até ali levara pouco mais de uma hora. A que distância estaria do palácio? Logo estaria escurecendo!

Buscando um local do onde pudesse observar as redondezas, começou a escalar a duna com determinação. Quando finalmente alcançou o topo estava exausta, ofegante e morta de calor, e por isso pensou estar alucinando ao vislumbrar a fileira de tendas armadas alguns quilômetros à frente.

Mas não se tratava de alucinação. Era um acampamento Beduíno, e dos grandes! O motorista de Irina devia ter se apiedado da pobre criatura que certamente morreria de fome e sede sob o sol escaldante, e decidira deixá-la num local onde sabia que seria encontrada. Agora só precisava caminhar...

Dezenas de crianças envoltas em panos coloridos a viram primeiro, e correram na sua frente gritando como loucas. Mulheres espiavam pelas frestas das tendas, e homens morenos e barbados a receberam com expressões que iam do choque à mais severa desaprovação. Por alguns minutos ficaram parados em torno dela, falando em árabe e gesticulando muito. A reação do grupo, tão diferente da conhecida hospitalidade árabe, desconcertou-a.

Um homem baixo, gordo, grisalho, vestido com uma túnica azul e dourada adiantou-se e encarou-a.

— É a noiva do príncipe Razul?

Cabelos cor de chocolates na Jordânia era como ter duas cabeças. E agora, o que faria? Devia dizer a verdade ou fazer-se de desentendida?

— Sou o tio-avô de Edward, Sheik Aro Volturi.

A apresentação foi suficiente para fazê-la decidir. O princípio de solidariedade familiar era quase uma segunda natureza para os árabes, e o Sheik Aro devia estar ofendido com a presence da noiva de Edward no meio de um acampamento, sozinha.

— Eu... me perdi — disse, sentindo que o mundo começava a girar à sua volta.

— Isso não voltará a acontecer — o sheik anunciou, tirando um pequeno telefone celular do bolso da túnica. — Meu sobrinho tem um temperamento explosivo, e pode ficar furioso quando contrariado.

Isabella oscilou, tonta e exausta, e não hesitou em seguir a mulher que gesticulava a seu lado, chamando-a para o interior de uma tenda. Em silêncio, a desconhecida trouxe água e ajudou-a a se lavar, antes de servir o chá com uma deliciosa seleção de pratos. A noite começou a cair e as lamparinas penduradas pela tenda foram acesas. Sozinha, Isabella estendeu-se num tapete macio e repousou a cabeça numa almofada de seda, os olhos vagando pelo colorido exuberante das tapeçarias espalhadas pela barraca. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, já havia mergulhado num sono profundo e exausto.

Quando Isabella finalmente acordou depois de uma noite bastante agitada, um cobertor ameaçava matá-la de calor. Jogando-o longe, sentou-se e usou as mãos para afastar os cabelos dos olhos antes de consultar o relógio. Eram apenas oito horas, mas... Um movimento num canto da tenda chamou sua atenção e ela sentiu-se congelar.

Envolto pelo traje do deserto, Edward a observava com a seriedade e a imobilidade de uma estátua de bronze. Olhos brilhantes como o sol estavam cravados em seu rosto, e o silencie era assustador. E ainda mais assustadora era a mistura de alívio e prazer que experimentava por vê-lo.

A resposta era seu pior pesadelo tornando-se realidade.

Isabella desviou os olhos dos dele.

— Está bem, dei um passo ousado em busca da liberdade e acabei muito longe do aeroporto. E agora, o que vai fazer? Enterrar-me até o pescoço na areia quente e esperar que o sol me cozinhe viva? Ou prefere mandar-me para casa em desgraça? Qual é a atitude tradicional?

— Do acordo com a tradição devo espancá-la.

Isabella empalideceu, tomada de assalto pelas lembranças do desastroso casamento da tia com um árabe. A violência física desempenhara seu papel no rompimento da união.

— Sabe que não pode me atacar fisicamente — disse, tentando esconder o medo.

— Você me deixou!

— Isso costuma acontecer com mulheres roubadas. As criaturas estúpidas estão sempre pensando numa maneira de recuperar a liberdade.

— Quer que eu perca a cabeça?

Era exatamente o que ela queria. Precisava de uma cura para a loucura que a afligia, e a prova de que ele era o tipo de homem capaz de agredir uma mulher, apesar de sua evidente superioridade física, certamente seria a melhor terapia.

Afinal, em que estava pensando agora? Quando fora a última vez em que havia conseguido raciocinar com clareza? Desde que chegara à Jordânia agia como uma maluca!

Furiosa, ergueu o queixo e encarou-o num gesto de desafio.

— Por que não? Essa confusão toda não é sua culpa? Foi sua idéia trazer-me a esse pais! E como se atreve a tentar me intimidar, depois de tudo que fez?

— Não erga a voz para mim aqui, onde podemos ser ouvidos — ele lembrou furioso.

— Eu faço o que bem entender. Não sou um de seus tapetes, e isso significa que não pode pisar em mim quando julgar conveniente. Não tem nenhum direito sobre mim, ouviu bem?

— Não?

— Não, e pode guardar esse número do machão para o seu harém! Não vai conseguir me fazer rastejar a seus pés. É muito atrevimento ainda falar em honra, quando já tem uma esposa! Quando o chamei de primitivo e bárbaro, há dois anos, não estava nem perto da verdade! Você é muito pior do que eu imaginava!

Com o rosto contorcido pela raiva, Edward aproximou-se tão depressa que Isabella jogou-se para trás no tapete e gritou. Mãos poderosas agarraram seus ombros e tentaram levantá-la, apesar de sua resistência desesperada. A força daqueles braços alimentava seu pânico, e mais alguns gritos escaparam da garganta de Isabella antes que Edward pusesse a mão sobre sua boca para silenciá-la.

Olhos chocolates e arregalados, cheios de medo, cravaram-se no rosto do árabe.

— Fique quieta — ele ordenou.

O comando controlado não era o que esperava. Enquanto se preparava para a primeira bofetada, Isabella arregalava os olhos mais e mais. O coração batia disparado, e o peso do corpo que a imobilizava provocava estranhas reações.

— Meu povo vai pensar que não consigo controlar minha mulher, mas sei exatamente como mantê-la sob controle — Edward afirmou. — Na cama e fora dela. Jamais tive de recorrer à violência, e essa não será a primeira vez. Sendo assim, mais um grito, aziz, e vai acabar recebendo um balde de água fria sobre a cabeça para acabar com sua histeria. Estou sendo claro?

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça.

Satisfeito, Edward soltou-a e respirou fundo.

Ainda estava tão perplexa que não conseguia pensar. Fora da raiva ao terror em segundos, e perdera o controle como jamais havia acontecido antes. Uma espécie de constrangimento perplexo erguia-se sobre as outras emoções.

Edward a encarava.

— Você disse... Disse que eu já tinha uma esposa. O que é isso? Mais uma tentativa infantile de me difamar?

— Eu sei que Irina é sua esposa! — ela irritou-se.

— Nunca tive uma esposa. Aos vinte e dois anos fui prometido a Kate, uma prima em segundo grau, mas ela morreu há cinco anos num acidente de automóvel, pouco antes da data em que nos casaríamos. Kate tinha uma irmã mais jovem chamada Irina — ele revelou com o mesmo tom frio e seguro, apesar da tensão que se fazia notar em suas mandíbulas. — Ela não é minha

esposa. Quer que eu chame testemunhas para confirmarem o que digo?

Isabella sentou-se devagar. Estava tentando lembrar o que Angela dissera, e de repente recordou que Irina não havia se referido ao príncipe como seu marido, e até mostrara-se surpresa ao ouvi-la fazer alguma afirmação.

— Se tivesse tentado me conhecer, saberia que não concordo com a prática da poligamia — Edward prosseguiu. — Sempre aceitei a opinião de meu pai sobre esse assunto. Uma mulher de cada vez é o suficiente para qualquer homem. Infelizmente você preferiu acreditar no pior. Sabe de uma coisa, Doutora Swan? Seu preconceito é vergonhoso para alguém que se diz uma antropóloga! Mentes acadêmicas não costumam tirar conclusões tão precipitadas.

— Edward , eu...

— Em nome de Alá, pedir desculpas seria uma ofensa ainda maior! Sem dúvida ainda acredita que minha família abriga concubinas. Podemos ser primitivos, atrasados e refratários aos conceitos ocidentais que tanto valoriza, mas nossos padrões de comportamento sexual são mais elevados que os adotados pela sociedade em que vive.

Pálida e envergonhada, Isabella obrigou-se a ouvi-lo em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, sabendo que merecia cada censura.

Felizmente Edward decidiu retomar as explicações sobre Irina.

— Depois da morte de Kate, jovens de todas as partes do Oriente foram enviadas a meu pai, na esperança de que eu escolhesse uma delas para esposa. Enquanto estavam dentro de nossa casa eram sempre acompanhadas. Também receberam educação, roupas e alimentos, tudo à custa de minha família... uma razão muito prática pela qual tantas filhas eram oferecidas por seus pais. Enquanto os lucros dos poços de petróleo não eram divididos, muitos deles não conseguiam encontrar casamentos adequados para as jovens, e meus parentes desposavam muitas delas.

— Como esperava que eu soubesse disso?

— Você não quis saber. Preferiu acreditar nas mentiras ofensivas publicadas pela imprensa. Aquele artigo foi uma injúria imperdoável que causou enorme mortificação à minha família e aos pais de todas aquelas moças. Negar todas aquelas calúnias seria uma atitude muito aquém de nossa dignidade.

De repente Isabella, que sempre se orgulhara de ser uma pessoa de mente aberta e avançada, envergonhava-se dos preconceitos irracionais que havia preferido abrigar, simplesmente porque eram convenientes cortinas de fumaça para os sentimentos que ameaçavam sua tão prezada independência. Que medida desse preconceito havia adquirido ao longo da adolescência, quando tia

Sue, irmã caçula de sua mãe, suportava toda espécie de violência e humilhação dentro do fracassado casamento com um árabe?

— Não sei o que dizer — murmurou envergonhada.

Então ele não era casado. Nunca fora. Não havia outra mulher em sua vida. As barreiras que erguera ao longo de muitos anos caíam uma a uma, e sem essa proteção sentia-se fraca e vulnerável. Já podia sentir o terrível alívio que ameaçava invadi-la! Edward era livre.., e sua última linha de defesa acabara de ser destruída. Estava apavorada!

— Como se feriu?

De repente ele estava ajoelhado a seu lado, examinando os ferimentos em sua mão. O contato quente daqueles dedos e a visão do homem gentil e preocupado em que subitamente se transformara a fez sentir vontade de chorar.

— Foi Irina — Edward concluiu em voz baixa.

— Não importa.

— Ela ameaçou a família de Angela, que me procurou para pedir ajuda. Infelizmente já era tarde quando ela conseguiu encontrar-me. Estava com meu pai e... Bem, não importa. Temos de tratar esses ferimentos antes que infeccionem — ele indicou, franzindo a testa e levantando-se.

De repente a distância parecia insuperável, e não podia culpá-lo pela hostilidade que demonstrava. Lembrava-se de ouvi-lo dizer que se arrependeria, se ele a deixasse partir, e também recordava como ficara ultrajada quando ele dissera estar lhe oferecendo uma segunda chance.

Algumas verdades atingiam em cheio o orgulho de uma mulher. Como havia sido covarde dois anos atrás, escondendo-se atrás dos próprios preconceitos, recusando-se a ouvir a própria inteligência, exceto quando ela dizia aquilo que queria ouvir. A realidade era que havia sido mais fácil rejeitá-lo. Não tivera coragem para cruzar a ponte da própria insegurança, temendo a força daquela atração e da possibilidade de ser magoada, e nem mesmo esse medo havia sido razoável.

Afinal, não havia perspectiva de futuro com Edward. Falar em casamento era insano! E claro que ele não falara num casamento verdadeiro, numa união conforme a que conhecia e acreditava mas mesmo assim... Não sabia lidar com sentimentos. Por que não aceitara manter um relacionamento com ele na Inglaterra? Teria superado essa fixação e agora estaria curada, cuidando da própria vida. Em pouco tempo teria compreendido que não tinham nada em comum e a paixão teria morrido de morte natural. Sem complicações, sem agonias, sem um passado para voltar a atormentá-la com arrependimentos e amarguras.

— Acho que precisamos conversar... Isabella murmurou hesitante.

— Estou sempre pronto para o diálogo.

— Tenho uma sugestão a fazer.

— Algo relacionado à sua partida?

— Sim... Bem, obviamente, seria mais sensato ir embora, mas isso não significa que... que não esteja disposta a... Quero dizer que estou aberta à possibilidade... Não em seu país, é claro, mas você não pode passar todo seu tempo aqui!

— Não estou entendendo.

Como poderia sugerir que mantivessem um romance?

— Sinto-me atraída por você — ela começou novamente, tentando vencer o embaraço. — E estou preparada para admitir que não reagi de maneira razoável com relação à... à situação em questão. Se houvéssemos explorado esses sentimentos num relacionamento há dois anos, e admito que fui a única culpada por não termos nos relacionado, certamente teríamos adotado a solução mais sensata...

— Para o problema dessa atração... ou situação — Edward concluiu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Aliviada por ele ter seguido sua linha de raciocínio, Isabella animou-se e encarou-o antes de continuar.

— Portanto, empregar o casamento como resolução para a situação seria um excesso ridículo. Não estamos no século dezenove, e...

— É assim que a imagino falando numa palestra.

Um silêncio tenso os envolveu.

Um rubor furioso cobriu o rosto de Isabella, que decidiu ignorar o comentário irônico.

— Somos adultos...

— Isso é uma questão de opinião.

— Quer fazer o favor de parar de me interromper? Só estou tentando dizer que, embora não esteja disposta a me casar com você, estou disponível para... aberta à possibilidade de...

— Explorar a situação em minha cama?

— Se precisa colocar as coisas nesses termos — ela encolheu os ombros, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto ruborizado. — Estava pensando em termos de...

— Um relacionamento cerebral?

— Não sei! - Isabella irritou-se. — O que quer que possa se desenvolver. Não tenho bola de cristal.

— Se tivesse, teria fechado a boca há cinco minutos! De qualquer maneira, agradeço pela honestidade, e espero que saiba demonstrar igual gratidão. Meus termos são.., casamento ou nada! Ou nos casamos, ou nunca mais voltaremos a nos ver.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

— Não? Pois saiba que nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

Furiosa e incrédula, Isabella recriminou-se pelo ato insensato que acabara de cometer. Pusera em jogo o orgulho e o auto-respeito, oferecendo uma possibilidade de relacionamento que jamais havia oferecido a nenhum outro homem, e como ele reagia? Como um bárbaro arrogante, radical e antiquado!

— Nesse momento, acho que não vê-lo nunca mais me traria enorme felicidade!

Edward encarou-a e abriu os braços, deixando-os cair em seguida num gesto conformado e impotente.

— Inshallah. Nesse caso, vou lhe dar a liberdade que diz querer. Pode ir. Há um helicóptero lá fora, e o piloto a levará ao aeroporto. O próximo vôo para Londres sairá dentro de duas horas.

Devastada, Isabella encarou-o em silêncio, como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

— Tem meia hora para decidir — o príncipe avisou.

— Não preciso de meia hora! Não preciso nem mesmo de um minuto!

— A decisão é sua, aziz. Mas, esteja certa... Se ficar, será minha esposa antes do anoitecer.

— Vá sonhando, Príncipe Edward! Vá sonhando! Você só pode estar maluco!

— É o que veremos.

As palavras simples soaram como uma ameaça escrita em sangue. Sério, sem demonstrar a menor emoção, o príncipe da Jordânia virou-se e saiu.


	6. Chapter 5

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

Sozinha, Isabella notou a valise que não voltara a ver desde que fora levada ao palácio. Apressada, trocou as roupas suadas por um prático conjunto de calça comprida e camiseta e escovou os cabelos. Quinze minutos haviam se passado. Pela fresta da tenda, podia ver o helicóptero no meio do acampamento. Transpirando, ergueu a valise e deu alguns passos.

Nunca mais o veria.

E daí? Não vivera vinte e sete anos longe dele? Nunca é muito tempo. Maldição! Tinha de tomar a atitude mais sensata, mesmo que fosse a mais dolorosa!

Nunca é muito tempo... Qual a diferença entre um romance e um casamento temporário? E por que estava tão furiosa, se definha o poder de decisão?

Poder de decisão? Onde ele poderia estar, se a outra opção era nunca mais vê-lo? Se os pensamentos tivessem o poder de matar, o príncipe já estaria morto. Estava atormentada, e a palavra nunca erguia-se como uma muralha entre ela e a liberdade que tanto prezava.

Um barulho ensurdecedor se fez ouvir lá fora e as hélices do helicóptero começaram a girar. Isabella, que jamais chorava, surpreendeu-se banhada por uma torrente de lágrimas desesperadas e furiosas. Desprezava-se e odiava Edward. Num espaço de quarenta e oito horas ele havia virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo, atraindo-a para uma armadilha que só reconhecera tarde demais. Jamais o perdoaria por tê-la empurrado contra a parede e a forçado a render-se!

— Qual é o problema, sitt?

Isabella enxugou as lágrimas apressada e encarou a jovem árabe que acabara de entrar.

— O príncipe Edward está irado. Ele ficou muito preocupado com sua segurança, mas os dias levarão embora a raiva e o ressentimento.

Isabella deixou que Angela tomasse sua mão para cuidar doa ferimentos.

— Soube que sua família foi ameaçada por Angela. Isso é verdade?

— Sim, mas agora não preciso mais me preocupar com a ameaça. Minha família vivo sob a proteção do príncipe, e ele dará um novo emprego a meu pai.

— Que bom.

— Estou feliz por nosso príncipe não ter se casado com Irina. Era o que o Rei desejava, mas as pessoas que a conhecem, não podiam concordar com esse desejo.

Então Irina recebera o selo de aprovação real. Edward não mencionara esse fato. Por isso ela se mostrara tão hostil e arrogante.

— O que viu no pátio do palácio... não deve ter piedade dela. — Angela comentou. — Irina fez tudo aquilo para envergonhar o príncipe e convencê-lo a mandá-la embora. Uma mulher não deve embaraçar um homem daquela maneira! Se o pai dela souber, certamente a expulsará! O pobre coitado morreria de tristeza e vergonha.

Angela terminou o curativo e levantou-se, limpando as mãos no tecido da saia.

Imediatamente suas duas ajudantes apareceram, carregando uma infinidade de utensílios. Suportes para incensos, que foram acesos para perfumar a tenda, uma banheira de alumínio, colocada depois atrás de um biombo, e muitos baldes de água morna, que foram sendo trazidos um a um.

Isabella acompanhou a movimentação num silêncio atônito, até que Angela a puxou para trás do biombo. Sério, a criada cobriu os olhos.

— Não vou olhar, sitt. Só quero ajudar.

Isabella riu, a tensão desaparecendo como que num passe de mágica. Por que não? Edward não podia estar falando sério sobre o casamento. Seria ridículo! A ameaça havia sido produto da raiva. Mais tarde o chamaria à razão, os dois conversariam como adultos e tudo seria resolvido.

Aceitaria sua hospitalidade por mais alguns dias e veria como iria se sentir. Não precisava voltar para casa correndo como uma donzela vitoriana ameaçada de estupro! Fugir seria repetir o gesto de covardia que cometera na Inglaterra, dois anos antes, e nada a impedia de aproveitar a oportunidade para conhecer Edward um pouco melhor. Enquanto isso, poderia até começar a pesquisa...

Em silêncio, acomodou-se na banheira cheia de água morna e deixou-se banhar, fechando os olhos quando Angela dedicou-se à cuidadosa higiene de seus cabelos. Envolta em toalhas, esperou que a criada a penteasse e pintasse suas unhas. Por que tanto capricho?

— Parece cansada, sitt. Deite-se e durma um pouco. A festa se estenderá por horas.

Festa? Então alguém ia oferecer uma festa! Satisfeita a curiosidade, Isabella sorriu e acomodou-se no divã. A última coisa que ouviu foi o motor de um helicóptero.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, teve certeza de que o ruído era provocado por vários helicópteros. Algumas horas haviam se passado desde que adormecera, conseqüência da noite de insônia.

Angela ajudou-a a vestir a túnica de seda bordada e ajeitou a faixa de tecido brilhante em torno de sua testa.

— Está linda, sitt. Podemos ir?

Isabella a seguiu para o ar quente e parado do exterior da tenda. Só precisaram andar alguns metros para chegarem a uma segunda barraca, muito maior que todos as outras, repleta de mulheres bem vestidas e cobertas de jóias. Uma a uma, todas se aproximaram para beijá-la no rosto. Eram imensamente simpáticas, mas não falavam seu idioma, e Isabella lamentou não poder conversar e fazer algumas perguntas. Um banquete impressionante estava sendo servido numa mesa no centro do ambiente.

Não sentia fome, mas decidiu provar alguns quitutes por delicadeza. A refeição estendeu-se por algumas horas, mas a reunião não a aborreceu. Eram tantas coisas acontecendo à sua volta que estava fascinada, e quando a comida foi retirada começou a dança. Música típica da região brotava de diversos auto-falantes, e todas riam muito e divertiam-se na atmosfera quente e barulhenta.

— Por favor, siga-me, sitt — Angela apareceu a sou lado. - Chegou a hora.

Quando Isabella levantou-se, a música cessou. Hora de quê? Gostaria de perguntar, mas Angela devia estar indicando que a festa chegara ao fim, e ainda não conseguira descobrir o que comemoravam. As pessoas gritavam Lullah... lullah!, provavelmente uma despedida, já que todos acenavam em sua direção, e ela decidiu retribuir, enquanto seguia a criada até as cortinas penduradas no extremo oposto da tenda que funcionavam como divisória.

Edward estava do outro lado, cercado por um grupo de homens. Parecia tão lindo com a tunica de linho branco e o véu azul escuro, preso à sua cabeça por um grosso cordão dourado, que de repente ela teve medo de que as pernas não pudessem sustentá-la. Um homem mais velho e barbudo falava com ar solene e recebia toda a atenção do grupo.

Quando esse homem adiantou-se e segurou sua mão, prendendo uma espécie de lenço em torno de seu pulso, Isabella ficou surpresa. Então ele prendeu a outra ponta do lenço no pulso de Edward e começou a falar. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Quando o lenço foi retirado, a compreensão a alcançou como uma bofetada. O sujeito devia ser uma espécie de sacerdote! A menos que estivesse enganada... Não. Devia estar enganada.

Assustada, olhou para Edward e viu que ele a encarava com a testa franzida, provavelmente estranhando sua palidez. Deus, amenos que estivesse muito enganada, acabara de tomar parte numa cerimônia de casamento, e no papel de... Noiva? Ela, Isabella Swan , que sempre fora contra o casamento, havia acabado de participar de uma cerimônia de casamento com a qual jamais concordara? Chocada, percebeu que estava tremendo. Não podia ser legal... não quando não entendera uma palavra do que havia sido dito. Os homens estavam se afastando.

— Qual é o problema com você? — Edward perguntou em voz baixa, visivelmente tenso.

— Devia estar trancafiado! Não consenti com esse casamento!

— Mas eu avisei que seria minha esposa se ficasse...

— E por acaso eu disse que concordava?

— Você ficou... e eu interpretei seu gesto como um consentimento — o príncipe respondeu com tom incrédulo. — Acreditei que finalmente havia sido tocada pelo bom senso!

— Há uma grande diferença entre ficar e casar — Isabella suspirou. Em seguida a raiva a dominou e ela o encarou, os olhos repletos de acusações. — Fez tudo isso de propósito, não foi? Sabia que eu não acreditaria naquela ameaça ridícula, e aproveitou-se de minha ignorância para...

Edward segurou-a pelos ombros e puxou-a para mais perto.

— Pare com isso. Esse não é o lugar para uma discussão. Na verdade, não haverá mais esse tipo de discussão. Agora você é minha esposa. Não me envergonhe diante de minha família, pois isso seria algo que eu não poderia perdoar... nem eles. Esses procedimentos são sérios. Onde está seu respeito?

— Mas eu não sabia... Eu não percebi...

— Eu não disse?

— Bem... Sim, mas eu não acreditei.

— Pois agora pode acreditar.

— Não quero!

— Então, por que ficou? Por que não partiu naquele helicóptero?

— Não pensei que estivesse falando sério sobre se casar... não hoje, aqui, agora! E não numa cerimônia desse tipo — ela concluiu num sussurro, tonta e chocada. Por que não percebera antes? Não esperava que uma cerimônia completa, com um sacerdote, convidados e testemunhas, fizesse parte de um acordo de matrimônio temporário.

— O que há de errado com a cerimônia?

— Nada, mas... Bem, pensei que quisesse um certo tipo de contrato... Irira disse...

— Oh, não! O que foi que ela disse? — Edward trovejou, subitamente furioso.

— Ora, ela me contou que você não pretendia um casamento de verdade, e já li algumas referências à essa prática denominada mut'a.

— Mut'a — o príncipe repetiu. — Não reconhecemos esses arranjos, porque eles permitem todo o tipo de abusos. Nossas regras matrimoniais são determinadas pela lei, e valem tanto quanto as vigentes em seu país.

— Oh!

— Lamento desapontá-la, mas estamos realmente casados. E você ainda não disse por que não partiu com o helicóptero.

Isabella ficou em silêncio, a mente no mais completo caos.

— Vou alegar insanidade temporária! — disse.

Edward encarou-a como se pretendesse dizer algo importante, mas o som de vozes do lado de fora da tenda o fez mudar de idéia.

— Vai sentir-se ainda mais casada quando isso terminar — ele prometeu, afastando-se alguns centímetros.

— O que quer dizer? Eu...

A chegada de um religioso a silenciou. O pobre coitado entrou apressado, desfiando um punhado de desculpas pelo atraso, e logo atrás dele vinha um casal elegante e sério.

— Posso apresentá-la ao reverendo Jenks, capelão do Royal City Hospital? — Edward ofereceu com expressão tranqüila. — Minha irmã Alice e seu marido, Jasper, que gentilmente aceitaram o papel de testemunhas.

Aturdida, Isabella apertou a mão do ministro, recebeu um abraço caloroso de Alice e um aperto de mão formal, embora firme, de Jasper.

— Fomos culpados pelo atraso — a irmã do príncipe explicou. — Devíamos ter chegado essa manhã, mas sabe como é o mundo dos médicos... Fomos retardados por uma emergência.

— Já sabemos que foi chamada à sala de cirurgia, e naturalmente compreendemos que a necessidade de salvar uma vida é maior que qualquer coisa — Edward respondeu.

— Mas isso criou uma grande confusão, meu irmão. Sei que queria as cerimônias em ordem inversa, e era minha obrigação ajudar a noiva a vestir-se e fazê-la sentir-se em casa, apresentando-a a todos os parentes. A pobrezinha ficou à deriva no próprio casamento! Receio que Angela não tenha sido a intérprete ideal aos olhos dos mais velhos. São todos tão esnobes...

Jasper adiantou-se e pousou a mão no ombro da esposa.

— Não acha que devemos dar a apalavra ao reverendo Jenks, querida? Isabella logo vai perceber que, quando começa a falar, você não pára nem para respirar.

Isabella forçou um sorriso. Então Edward pretendia realizar a cerimônia católica em primeiro lugar, e nesse caso teria compreendido a situação a tempo de impedi-la. Mas... teria mesmo impedido o casamento? Teria tido a coragem necessária para recusá-lo diante de sua família, frustrando assim as expectativas de pessoas tão importantes?

Deus, um gesto como esse teria causado enormes problemas, sem mencionar a humilhação pela qual o faria passar... Não, não acreditava que tivesse a coragem necessária para colocá-lo em posição tão delicada, quando sua consciência insistia em sugerir que desempenhara um papel considerável no mal-entendido que os empurrara para a desastrosa conclusão.

— Podemos proceder? — o religioso quis saber.

Quando o príncipe afirmara que se sentiria ainda mais casada no fim do dia, não estava exagerando. O serviço foi tradicional. Isabella ofereceu suas respostas com voz fraca, e quando Edward segurou sua mão para colocar a aliança ela estava tensa, rígida como um manequim de cera.

No momento de assinar o registro, sua assinatura saiu tremida. Mal entendido? Que o diabo o protegesse, porque o mataria com as próprias mãos assim que conseguisse pegá-lo sozinho!

— Vou adorar ter outra mulher liberal na família! — Alice riu quando o ministro iniciou uma conversa com Edward. — Tive de me casar para conquistar a liberdade, e papai ainda está tentando recuperar-se do choque de ver o que ele chamava de um hobby excêntrico transformar-se numa carreira.

— É cirurgiã? — Isabella perguntou, tentando comportar-se com um mínimo de

normalidade.

— Obstetra. Na verdade, não pude escolher outra especialidade. O homem jordaniano é uma criatura absolutamente machista, mas é capaz de correr quilômetros antes de deixar-se examinar por uma médica. Porém, quando descobre que há uma mulher para atender às necessidades de sua esposa, esse mesmo homem pode mostrar-se encantado! Estou feliz por ter se tornado parte de nossa família, Isabella — ela disse, sorrindo com sinceridade. — E lamento que tenha tido de esperar tanto por...

— É hora de irmos — Edward interrompeu bruscamente.

— Por que esse comportamento de príncipe coroado? — Alice perguntou com a testa franzida.

— Alice... — Jasper a censurou encabulado, consciente da atmosfera carregada.

A irmã do príncipe submeteu a cunhada a um olhar cheio de dúvidas e incertezas, preocupação e espanto.

— Esperamos que venham nos visitar — Edward convidou com tom seco.

Estavam saindo da tenda quando Isabella ouviu as palavras em árabe ditas pela irmã do príncipe.

— O que ela disse?

— Lamento, mas prefiro não traduzir — Edward suspirou, dirigindo-se ao helicóptero com passos seguros e rápidos, certamente esperando que a esposa o seguisse sem fazer perguntas. Atrás deles, a música deu início à festa.

— Edward?

Tenso, o príncipe parou e esperou que o alcançasse.

— Quer saber o que vai acontecer agora? É muito simples. No final do verão nos divorciamos. Você vai embora. Eu tomo outra esposa e deixo esse terrível, estúpido e imperdoável engano para trás.

— Divórcio? Outra esposa? — Isabella o encarava como se estivesse diante de um fantasma, incapaz de compreender a súbita mudança de disposição.

De repente ele seguiu em frente e subiu no helicóptero, obrigando-a a correr para alcançá-lo. Assim que ela se acomodou no banco de trás, Angela entrou pelo outro lado e sentou-se, silenciosa e servil como sempre. O motor pôs as hélices em movimento, provocando um ruído ensurdecedor e, felizmente, impedindo qualquer tentativa de conversação.

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

Isabella estava realmente chocada. Num minuto Edward afirmava a autenticidade do casamento, e no instante seguinte o desprezava como se não significasse nada. Na verdade, não significava nada para ele! Era como se houvessem assinado o tal contrato temporário. Casamento fora apenas um subterfúgio através do qual o príncipe pretendia tê-la em sua cama de acordo com suas condições! Seria a última aventura na vida de Edward antes que ele se casasse com uma mulher adequada, como Irina, que já recebera a aprovação da família real.

Agora deviam estar voltando ao palácio. Pois ele que não pensasse em trancá-la lá dentro até o final do verão! E que também não esperasse sua cooperação quando decidisse descer do olimpo de seu orgulho ferido e divertir-se antes do verdadeiro casamento!

A viagem de helicóptero foi breve, e Isabella percebeu que o destino final não era o que havia imaginado. O lugar onde estavam possuía belos terraços ajardinados que jamais vira antes, tamarindeiros e palmeiras muito altas sobre um gramado colorido por flores tropicais.

— Mas não estamos no palácio...

Edward ainda estava à sombra do helicóptero, falando num telefone celular. O rosto tenso e sombrio sugeria contrariedade, como se o interlocutor não fosse de seu agrado.

Angela respondeu ao comentário.

— O palácio do rei fica bem perto daqui, minha senhora. Agora este é o palácio do príncipe Edward. A mãe dele morou aqui, mas a pobre mulher faleceu logo depois dar à luz o príncipe. Então o rei fechou esse lugar, pegou o filho e voltou para a antiga residência real.

Então Edward crescera sem mãe. Pensando no que acabara de ouvir, Isabella seguiu a escada de mármore que levava ao pátio interno, um lugar encantador onde havia muito mármore, unia fonte de água cristalina e muitos vasos floridos.

Do pátio passava-se ao hall, e de lá à primeira sala. A mobília antiga e discreta seria perfeita para uma típica fazenda inglesa, e Isabella surpreendeu-se com a sobriedade e o bom gosto do ambiente.

— O príncipe diz que esse lugar é uma sala de estar. Temos muitas delas aqui — Angela explicou.

— É lindo — Isabella respondeu, seguindo a criada ao cômodo seguinte, uma típica sala de visitas árabe com a lareira para a torrefação do café, pilhas do almofadas coloridas e nenhuma mobília. A convivência entre o oriente e o ocidente prosseguia nos outros aposentos do palácio, e Isabella não pôde deixar de pensar em como a mistura era curiosa. Teria sido a metade occidental criada com o propósito de entreter estrangeiros importantes?

O som de passos a fez virar a cabeça quando ela contemplava a fonte do pátio. Edward estava parado, os olhos cheios de apreensão e reserva, como se estivesse preparado para um combate.

— Agora vai me dizer por que não partiu quando teve chance.

— No momento isso é completamente irrelevante — Isabella respondeu.

— Agora você é minha esposa, e não vou mais tolerar suas evasões.

Esposa... A lembrança foi suficiente para irritá-la novamente.

— Você corresponde a tudo que ouvi sobre os árabes — ela disse,

— Sobre o que está falando?

— Dizem que os árabes abandonam todo o charme e o poder de sedução no momento em que conseguem enfiar a aliança no dedo de uma mulher. Então ele se sente seguro e livre para assumir a verdadeira personalidade e ser o mestre de seu castelo, o senhor de tudo que vê... A mulher tão desejada e cortejada torna-se apenas mais um objeto de posse a ser usado e abusado de acordo com sua disposição. Pois bem, antes de se deixar inebriar por essa fantasia do todopoderoso, saiba que essa aliança no meu dedo não significa absolutamente nada!

Edward encarou-a e foi como estar no olho de um furacão. A tensão que emanava do corpo musculoso e perfeito a atingia como ondas elétricas. O silêncio era uma forma de intimidá-la e, numa tentativa desesperada de livrar-se da aura de poder que o envolvia, ela arrancou a aliança do dedo e atirou-a na fonte.

— A aliança simboliza uma farsa! — ela gritou, furiosa por soar tão defensiva.

Edward estava rígido e muito pálido.

— Suas maneiras são revoltantes, e seu temperamento é tão irritante quanto o de uma criança mimada. Fala sem pensar, sem se importar com as ofensas e insultos que profere. Suspeito que isso seja conseqüência de uma vida de egoísmo, do hábito de considerar apenas sua própria vontade, mas engana-se se acha que vou tolerar essas demonstrações. Trate de recuperar aquela aliança, pois sem ela não entrará em minha casa.

— Ótimo! Jamais quis aquela estúpida aliança!

— Não... Queria ser tratada como uma prostituta, e essa expectativa ainda pode ser atendida.

— O que disse?

— Seus gestos e palavras ofensivas estão diminuindo o respeito que tenho por você. Olho para o seu rosto e me pergunto se foi por essa mulher que ofendi um pai honrado. O que devia ter sido um dia de alegria transformou-se numa vale de lágrimas, discórdia e arrependimento, e minha paciência acabou. Vá buscar aquela aliança, ou passará a noite aqui. Sem ela não a reconhecerei como minha esposa!

— E acha que isso importa?

— Acho que devia aprender o que é ser usada e abusada de acordo com minha disposição. Só então, talvez, consiga apreciar o fato de jamais ter sido tratada como um ser inferior... até agora.

Se o príncipe esperava que mergulhasse naquela maldita fonte para recolher uma droga de aliança, estava completa-mente enganado! Isabella ficou onde estava, vendo-o afastar-se. Os guardas na porta do palácio a enfureceram ainda mais, embora soubesse que a presença de vigilância constante fosse normal na vida de um príncipe. O problema era que, agora, sabia que tinha uma audiência, o que despertava seu instinto assassino. Então Edward acreditava-se capaz de

fazê-la aprender uma lição... Como se atrevera a dizer todas aquelas bobagens? Por acaso havia pedido para ser trazida à Jordânia e casar-se duas vezes? E se ofendera seu honrado pai, o rei, a culpa era dela? O sol escaldante parecia querer derreter sua cabeça descoberta. Isabella voltou para a sombra do terraço e sentou-se, mas não agüentou muito tempo a dureza do mármore frio. Odiava-o... odiava esse homem como jamais odiara ninguém!

Uma hora se passou dolorosamente devagar. Onde estava a mulher inteligente que não entrara no helicóptero? Onde estava a espertalhona que julgara poder dialogar com Edward e o acusara de pecados que ele ainda não tivera tempo de cometer, provocando esse terrível exercício de humilhação pelo qual passava?

Nervosa, não pôde mais conter as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos. Para o diabo com o orgulho! Não suportaria passar a noite sozinha do lado de fora, morrendo de fome e frio só para não se curvar às ordens de um árabe arrogante! Além do mais, jogar a aliança na fonte havia sido um gesto exagerado. Reagira à raiva provocada pela afirmação do que ele tomaria outra esposa, como se fossem objetos descartáveis, e seguira o impulso de provar que o casamento não tinha nenhum significado.

De joelhos, mergulhou um braço na fonte para verificar a profundidade. Era rasa, e a água limpa permitia que visse o fundo de ladrilhos muito brancos. Mas como encontrar a aliança, se o reflexo do sol na superfície ameaçava cegá-la? De repente um brilho especial chamou sua atenção perto do centro da fonte e ela esticou-se até onde pôde, tentando alcançar a jóia sem entrar no reservatório. Estava quase conseguindo quando um dos joelhos escorregou e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo na água. Furiosa, agarrou a aliança, levantou-se e saiu da fonte, jurando que mataria Edward assim que o encontrasse.

Isabella entrou no palácio sem se importar com as pequenas poças que deixava em seu rastro. Se o príncipe queria guerra, agora a teria!

Sabia que arruinara o dia de seu casamento, que o embaraçara diante da irmã, do cunhado e de toda a família e, principalmente, que o insultara repetidas vezes.

Respirando fundo, tentou conter a nova torrente de lágrimas. Por que diabos não entrara naquele maldito helicóptero? A resposta foi imediata, clara, simples e devastadora. A ameaça de nunca mais voltar a vê-lo a paralisara e enfraquecera, roubando-lhe a disciplina que construíra ao longo de anos. A atração incontrolável que plantara o caos na vida de sua mãe e fizera a tia suportar todo o tipo de humilhações encontrara nela outra vítima. Dessa vez sentia-se sem forças para fugir, como se estivesse afundando no pântano do próprio desejo.

E só podia culpar a si mesma. Para proteger-se, impedira a entrada de qualquer homem em sua vida, e esse isolamento não a preparara para lidar com Edward. O maior inimigo não era ele, mas o que abrigava dentro de si mesma.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen era a imagem do homem proibido, a personificação de seus mais secretos temores; incrivelmente belo, como seu pai, encantador, como seu pai, perito em gestos extravagantes, como seu pai, bem sucedido com o sexo oposto, como seu pai. Uma combinação letal dos piores atributos masculinos. Como poderia querer um homem assim? Se podia enxergar traços de sua natureza com tanta nitidez, por que não era capaz de matar essa terrível e assustadora atração?

Tremendo, Isabella ficou parada no meio de um aposento desconhecido, enquanto Angella preparava um banho morno em algum lugar próximo. Estava tão chocada e exausta, que deixou-se banhar e vestir sem ao menor tentar resistir.

— Quer comer alguma coisa, minha senhora? — a criada perguntou depois de escovar seus cabelos.

Como se viesse à tona depois de um prolongado mergulho, ela suspirou e viu-se envolta por uma fina camisola de seda branca.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu, constrangida com o estado de semi-nudez.

— Não precisa ter medo, sitt.

— Medo de quê?

— Do Príncipe Edward.

— Nunca tive medo de um homem em toda minha vida! — ela mentiu, incapaz de ignorar o pânico que a invadia cada vez que pensava em seu atual status. Esposa... e de um príncipe árabe!

— É natural que uma mulher fique nervosa antes de entregar-se pela primeira vez. Mas esta noite muitas mulheres estarão suspirando de inveja e sonhando estar em seu lugar na cama do príncipe.

Isabella parou de respirar e lançou um olhar incrédulo na direção da serviçal, que já estava saindo do quarto. Então ela balançou a cabeça num espanto mudo e voltou a respirar. Não pretendia se entregar. Essa não seria uma noite de núpcias normal, mas Angela não tinha conhecimento sobre as circunstâncias de seu casamento e do grau de animosidade entre ela e o príncipe.

Sempre se comportara de maneira irracional perto de Edward. Desejava-o, sem deixar de odiálo e culpá-lo pela própria fraqueza.

Quando a porta se abriu, ela se virou com ar surpreso e o viu. Por um momento o choque a paralisou, rapidamente seguido pelo ressentimento e o embaraço. Isabella agarrou o robe que Angela deixara sobre uma cadeira e segurou-o diante do corpo como uma barreira protetora.

— O que quer aqui?

Edward aproximou-se, os olhos verdes iluminados por um brilho divertido. Com um gesto indolente, ele removeu o cordão que prendia o véu à sua cabeça e exibiu os cabelos brozes e brilhantes.

— Ainda pergunta?

— O que pensa estar fazendo?

— O que acha que estou fazendo? — ele devolveu.

O príncipe estava se despindo, mas Isabella negava-se a crer nos próprios olhos.

— Pensei que este fosse meu quarto...

— Esta noite ele é nosso — Edward respondeu devagar.

— Não vou dividir um quarto com você

— É claro que vai. Você é minha esposa.

— Apenas teoricamente...

— Não acredito em teorias.

— Moralmente...

— O que pode ter a dizer sobre esse assunto? — Edward interrompeu, subitamente irritado. — Ou já esqueceu que essa manhã ofereceu-me seu corpo sem o compromisso de um casamento?

Um vermelho intenso tingiu o rosto de Isabella.

— Essa manhã eu estava... confusa.

— Estava desesperada, e vou lhe dizer o que teria acontecido se eu houvesse concordado com sua sugestão. Assim que estivesse sã e salva na Inglaterra, voltaria a me evitar e encontraria centenas de razões pelas quais não poderíamos estar juntos.

— Não é verdade!

— Sua fuga acaba aqui..., agora... esta noite. E você mesma tomou essa decisão quando decidiu não voltar para casa. Disse que nos casaríamos se ficasse, e não tenho de justificar minha presença em seu quarto em nossa noite de núpcias. Você é minha esposa...

— Não! Vou pedir uma anulação assim que voltar para casa!

— Lamento, mas essa é uma fantasia que jamais poderá realizar. Pense em mim como seu amante, em vez de marido — o príncipe sugeriu com os olhos brilhantes, resultado da raiva e do desejo. — Nesse momento não faz diferença. Mas saiba que seu jogo chegou ao fim. Esta noite faremos amor e você dormirá em meus braços.

Isabella tremeu, vítima de uma incredulidade furiosa.

— Se acha que vou me deixar usar dessa maneira, é melhor preparar-se para uma grande surpresa!

— Pois eu acho que a surpresa será sua.

— Você disse que esse casamento havia sido um engano estúpido e imperdoável!

— Um engano com o qual terei de conviver até o final do verão. E se tenho de viver com o erro, você também tem.

— Essa atitude é totalmente irracional!

— Por que deveria ser racional? Você não merece mais nenhuma consideração especial de minha parte. Casei-me com você para preservar sua honra, e que recompensa recebo?

— Eu não queria me casar com você!

— Então por que, em nome de Alá, não entrou naquele helicóptero? — Edward trovejou com expressão ameaçadora.

— Eu... eu...

— Sabia que isso a silenciaria. Mas não pense que não conheço a resposta para esse mistério. Sei o que você tinha em mente.

Isabella empalideceu.

— Como pode saber?

— Conheço sua arrogância.

— Minha arrogância? — ela repetiu, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

— Julgou-se capaz de me fazer jogar seu jogo. Achou que poderia ter tudo à sua maneira. Mas o que havia por trás dessa farsa? A verdade que queria evitar a qualquer prego. Seu desejo por mim é maior que seu orgulho e seu preconceito e maior que o medo de sentir-se inferior a mim. Porque eu a deixaria partir!

Ao ouvir a terrível verdade, ela rangeu os dentes e ficou ainda mais pálida. Era como se a meia hora que tivera para tomar uma decisão no meio do deserto houvesse sido uma batalha entre eles, uma medida de forcas na qual ele saíra vencedor, vitória que nunca mais a deixaria esquecer.

— Assim, não tente se punir por sua hesitação, porque lhe dei a liberdade e você a recusou — Edward lembrou com impaciência. — E por que diabos ainda está escondida atrás desse pedaço de pano? Não seja ridícula! Não sou tão estúpido a ponto de imaginar que uma mulher de sua idade criada na sociedade ocidental ainda possa ser virgem!

— Pois eu acho que você é muito estúpido — Isabella devolveu, ultrajada e humilhada.

Não soltaria aquele robe para exibir-se numa camisola transparente, por mais ridícula que parecesse.

— Nesse ponto deve estar certa. Devia ter sido fiel aos meus ideais, em vez de fazer concessões à sua sociedade carente de princípios. Tive de superar certas reservas culturais para pedi-la em casamento, sabendo que não seria o primeiro...

— Não diga! — ela exclamou com sarcasmo, buscando forças na raiva. Era gratificante perceber que ele não tinha idéia de sua inexperiência. — E como soube disso?

— Sei que dividia seu apartamento com um homem um ano antes de nos conhecermos. Soube disso ainda na Inglaterra.

James, um do seus colegas, descobrira-se temporariamente sem lugar para morar e ela o convidara a se instalar em seu quarto de hóspedes. Só fizera essa concessão porque ele havia sido e único amigo que jamais tivera... e porque era homossexual.

— Mas James...

— Não quero ouvir nada sobre esse outro homem. Se não houvesse despertado toda essa hostilidade em mim, não teria mencionado um assunto capaz de me aborrecer tão profundamente.

— Mas estou feliz por ter tocado nesse assunto! E posso compreender suas reservas — Isabella respondeu, agarrando a arma que ele acabara de pôr ao seu alcance.

— Não sou nenhum hipócrita. Não exigiria de você um padrão de comportamento que não posso exibir. E no estado em que me deixou, é uma sorte não ser intocada — Edward disse com fúria contida enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa.

A visão do peito nu a fez virar a cabeça depressa, movida pelo medo de fraquejar.

— Se vai ficar aqui, vou dormir em outro lugar — ela disse, a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção, numa tentativa desesperada de frustrar as expectativas do príncipe. De repente; um par de braços a enlaçou pela cintura, impedindo-a de sair.

— Não.

— Por favor, tire as mãos de mim.

— Não.

— Edward.

— Estou farto de ser um cavalheiro,

— Se não me soltar, sairei desta casa amanhã mesmo — Isabella prometeu assustada, sentindo que as lágrimas ameaçavam transbordar de seus olhos a qualquer momento. Não podia sucumbir à própria fraqueza. — E quando chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que farei será procurar a imprensa.

Em resposta a pior ameaça que ela conseguiu imaginar, Edward ficou rígido.

— Não faria isso...

— Faria! — mentiu. — Não disse que estava preparado para um incidente diplomático? Pois vou lhe dar um!

Edward deslizou as mãos por suas costas e levantou-a do chão com facilidade.

— Então não sairá daqui — ele prometeu, dirigindo-se à porta e abrindo-a antes que ela pudesse reagir. — Nem amanhã, nem em nenhum outro dia!

— O que está fazendo? — Isabella gritou, assustada com a tempestade de fúria que desencadeara. —-Ponha-me no chão! Edward...

— Cale a boca!

— Vou gritar...

— Grite quanto quiser — ele riu, atravessando o corredor escuro e subindo um lance de escada.

— Será que não entende? Não quero me envolver com você ainda mais. Não quero esse casamento... Não quero nem mesmo um romance passageiro! Só gostaria de jamais tê-lo conhecido!

— Covarde — Edward acusou, abrindo uma porta entalhada com a ponta de um pe.

Um som metálico e assustador indicou que ela havia sido fechada.

— Não se trata de covardia, mas de bom senso!

— Bobagem! É tão covarde que na última vez fugiu para o Canadá. Mas agora sera diferente. Como minha esposa, terá tanta liberdade quanto um criminoso condenado, e pode agradecer a meu pai por isso. Ele jamais se recuperou da humilhação de ter sido abandonado por minha mãe. As mulheres de minha família são as únicas na Jordânia que não podem deixar o país sem um visto assinado pelos pais ou maridos. Jamais pensei que viveria para ser grato por essa prática medieval!

Então a mãe dele abandonara o marido antes de morrer? E que importância tinha isso no momento?

— Ponha-me no chão!

Desta vez ele obedeceu, e um segundo depois as luzes foram acesas. Isabella olhou em volta, impressionada com o esplendor do vasto salão onde estavam.

Uma cama simples, porém muito grande e protegida por véus coloridos, dominava o ambiente sobre um tablado construído no centro, e as paredes eram cobertas por murais.

Ela se virou para examinar melhor as pinturas, e um rubor intenso tingiu seu rosto. O ato de amor entre um homem e uma mulher era retratado numa série do ilustrações artísticas e bastante claras, tanto que morria de vergonha por tê-las fitado na presença do príncipe.

— Onde estamos?

— Em meu harém... Não prometi trazê-la aqui? Considere-se privilegiada, pois nenhum ocidental jamais pôs os olhos nesses aposentos.

— E por que me trouxe aqui? — ela perguntou, furiosa por não conseguir prever o que Edward faria em seguida.

— Enquanto não prometer que ficará em meu palácio até o final do verão, será mantida aqui.

Adoraria gritar e protestar, mas sabia que esse não havia sido exatamente o dia mais feliz de sua existência real, e por isso dispunha-se a fazer certas concessões.

— Esse é um conceito bárbaro, mas estou convencida de que...

— A culpa é sua! Chamou-me de bárbaro em diversas ocasiões, e conseguiu despertar essa faceta do minha natureza. Perdoei suas ofensas e contive meus impulsos para conquistar sua confiança. Tolerei gritos, ataques de menina mimada e inseguranças que teriam levado a maioria dos homens a loucura, mas agora estou farto! Minha generosidade chegou ao fim!

A situação parecia realmente crítica. Com dificuldade, respirando fundo para não perder o controle, Isabella obrigou-se a romper o silêncio claustrofóbico.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não vou me deitar para ser pisoteado por mulher nenhuma! Por isso, se esse é o requisito básico para uma mulher liberal aceitar um homem, jamais me julgará aceitável!

— Eu não sabia que era...

— De agora em diante seguirei meus instintos. Fui concebido no calor do deserto e nasci filho das dunas de areia, porque não tenho nada de minha mãe em mim. Não há gelo correndo em minhas veias, e não sou capaz de usar de frieza para controlar o desejo que sinto por você. Sei o que quero. Sei o que sinto. Quero mantê-la trancada onde só eu possa vê-la, como meus antepassados faziam com suas mulheres! Você me faz sentir essas coisas! Há cinqüenta anos não teríamos enfrentado tantos problemas. Eu a teria reclamado e possuído no primeiro dia em que a vi, e teria suprimido seus direitos com imenso prazer! Então saberia que é minha de corpo e alma, e iria se sentir honrada por usar minha aliança em seu dedo!

— Não teria vivido o bastante para colocar a aliança em meu dedo! — ela reagiu furiosa.

— Não?

— Não!

Um sorriso lento e sensual distendeu os lábios do príncipe.

— Então prove que não é covarde. Prove que não sente por mim o mesmo desejo que sinto por você. Venha deitar-se a meu lado; em meus braços, e rejeite-me... se puder.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Covarde! — ele riu, erguendo-a novamente nos braços e carregando-a para o outro lado.

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

**CAPÍTULO VII**

— Fique longe de mim! — Isabella gritou ao descobrir-se encurralada contra a cama.

Edward afastou-se alguns passos e começou a despir-se.

— Nunca mais dirá isso. É de você que tem medo. A rendição pode ferir seu orgulho, mas só terá a ganhar com a experiência. Uma mulher que nega a própria feminilidade não é completa.

— Nunca ouvi tamanha bobagem em minha vida! — ela disse, vendo as roupas caírem no chão e sentindo o coração galopar, — Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim.

— Francamente, só um homem especial é capaz, de encarar uma noite de núpcias como essa. — Edward jogou a camisa no chão com ar determinado. — Mas vai descobrir que estou sempre pronto a aceitar desafios. E ainda não cheguei ao ponto de me humilhar e fazer o trabalho doméstico para merecer a graça de ser aceito em sua cama, como fez meu antecessor.

— O que disse? — Isabella estava confusa, tomada de assalto por fantasias secretas e embaraçosas. A visão de um peito nu e forte a impedia de raciocinar, e imaginar o que poderia haver por trás das roupas que ainda restavam era o suficiente para deixá-la tonta.

— Estou falando sobre aquele arremedo de homem que aceitou em sua casa há três anos! Ouvi as piadas... As pessoas o chamavam de sua governanta e riam porque ele limpava seu apartamento, preparava sua comida e a esperava sempre de joelhos, disposto a qualquer coisa para agradá-la.

Por um segundo Isabella prestou atenção ao que ele dizia. James era um excelente cozinheiro, mas a necessidade quase obsessiva de estar sempre arrumando e limpando tudo a sua volta acabara por irritá-la. Evidentemente, Edward não percebera o pequeno detalhe que a levara a aceitar o amigo como hóspede... sua orientação sexual.

— Mas... mas isso... — Isabella cometeu o engano de encará-lo novamente, e a visão a fez esquecer o que pretendia dizer. Agora ele usava apenas uma cueca sumária sobre o corpo de proporções perfeitas, e deparar-se com a evidência de sua excitação era quase assustador.

De repente, Edward abaixou-se para despir a última peça que restava, e ela fechou os olhos apressada. Infelizmente atrasara-se um segundo, e a demora foi fatal. De repente a timidez entrava em conflito com a curiosidade adolescente que, satisfeita, levou-a a amparar-se na cama para não cair. Deus, seriam todos os homens tão...?

— Não vou barganhar favores com você — Edward informou com intensidade. — Mas prometo que conhecerá um prazer completo sobre essa cama, sensações que jamais esquecerá.

Chocada com a maneira como reagia à primeira visão de um corpo masculino excitado, Isabella agarrava-se à cama para não cair.

— Sei que está zangado comigo...

— Buscar alívio nos segredos gloriosos de seu corpo dispersará a raiva — ele cortou, aproximando-se até parar diante dela. — E saiba que, ao amanhecer, ainda estará em meus braços, como convém a uma esposa em sua noite de núpcias.

Antes que pudesse se preparar para responder, Edward tomou-a nos braços e deitou-a sobre a cama.

— Por favor...

— Por que insiste em me rejeitar? Por acaso a assustei?

— É claro que não! Só estou tentando fazê-lo ouvir a voz da razão — ela respondeu, fechando os olhos para não se deixar hipnotizar pelo rosto de traços perfeitos.

— Olhe para mim.

Não podia! Se o fitasse, sua resistência seria reduzida a zero e acabaria se rendendo ao desejo que ameaçava tomá-la como um incêndio incontrolável. Saber que ele estava deitado a seu lado, nu, já era o bastante para reduzir a rigidez de sua habitual postura à consistência de geléia.

— Não leve isso adiante — pediu.

— O que esse homem fez com você? — Edward perguntou com súbita ferocidade. — Está apavorada! Se esse sujeito a feriu de alguma forma, juro que irei buscá-lo no inferno, se for necessário, e o matarei com minhas mãos!

— Não estou apavorada! — Isabella protestou com o orgulho espicaçado. — Só estou tentando fazê-lo desistir de algo de que certamente nos arrependeremos.

Edward inclinou-se sobre ela como um tigre pronto para o ataque.

— O que esse homem fez com você?

— Nada, seu idiota! Ele é gay!

— Você disse... gay?

— Isso mesmo. Agora que esclarecemos esse importante ponto, será que pode começar a pensar nas conseqüências de consumarmos esse casamento ridículo?

— Gay...

— Exatamente. Um homem que não sente atração por mulheres!

De repente Edward deitou-se de lado e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo para fitar o rosto congestionado e furioso de Isabella. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios, e isso a irritou ainda mais.

— Sou realmente um idiota...

— Do que está rindo?

— Quer que eu apague as luzes? iria se sentir menos tímida?

— Não sou tímida! Só estou tentando impedir um terrível engano, e por isso preciso que escute...

— Estou ouvindo — ele cortou.

— Nós dois sabemos que esse casamento é um erro, certo?

— Errado.

— A luz desse ponto, acho que... Errado?

Olhos chocolates e assustados foram aprisionados por outros, verdes e decididos, e ela parou de respirar, vítima de uma antecipação sensual tão intensa que fazia sua cabeça girar.

Edward murmurou alguma coisa em árabe e, devagar, inclinou-se para beijá-la com delicadeza. Aos poucos o beijo foi mudando, tornando-se mais íntimo e provocante, e quando se deu conta Isabella estava tensa, os punhos cerrados numa tentativa de controlar o desejo que a invadia. Queria resistir, empurrá-lo e exigir que nunca mais a tocasse, mas a linguagem do corpo gritava palavras diferentes.

— Edward... — ela ainda tentou.

Mas a tentativa foi um terrível engano, porque ele ergueu a cabeça, fitou-a nos olhos e, lentamente, deslizou as alças da camisola sobre seus ombros. A realidade ameaçou infiltrar-se em seu cérebro confuso, e um movimento apavorado traiu a intenção de resistir. Rápido, o príncipe beijou-a novamente e, quando ele voltou a erguer a cabeça, Isabella já estava nua até a cintura, os seios expostos às carícias eróticas que ameaçavam levá-la à loucura.

Edward era uma especialista na arte da sedução, e suas mãos foram derrubando todas as barreiras que ela erguera ao longo dos anos para se proteger contra a ameaça do sexo oposto. Havia sido sempre assim... Desde a primeira vez em que o vira na porta da biblioteca, dois anos atrás. O tempo havia parado quando ele caminhara em sua direção, os olhos sobre seu corpo como se ja a possuísse, como se só tivesse de olhar para tê-la, como se ela houvesse vivido apenas para esse momento, quando o encontraria e se entregaria... Naquele instante tivera uma visão. Imaginara-o jogando-a sobre uma cama e acariciando seu corpo até obter a mais completa rendição sexual, e a imagem fora tão forte e devastadora, que precisara de vários dias para recuperar-se do choque.

— Você sempre quis estar em meus braços — ele disse, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

— Não!

— Desde o primeiro momento... sentiu um reconhecimento sexual tão imperioso que nós dois vimos a mesma coisa.

— Não...

Edward moveu a mão experiente até encontrar a essência de sua feminilidade, e Isabella gritou ao sentir o prazer intenso provocado pelo toque delicado.

— Admita — ele exigiu com um sorriso malicioso, os dedos executando uma melodia sensual em seu corpo.

— Seu bastardo! — ela soluçou numa explosão de frustração e stress emocional. — Está bem... está bem... sim, sim, sim...

Triunfante, o príncipe inclinou-se e deslizou a ponta da língua sobre um de seus seios.

— Você é minha mulher...

— Não...

— E se a houvesse beijado e acariciado, em vez de tentar me comunicar num idioma que não dominava, teria caído aos meus pés.

— Não! — ela gemeu angustiada, furiosa a ponto de temer a própria reação. O corpo não obedecia aos comandos do cérebro, e estava à beira do mais completo descontrole.

Edward prosseguia com a doce tortura, usando lábios, mãos e língua para mantê-la cativa.

Isabella contorcia-se, aturdida com a intensidade das sensações que experimentava pela primeira vez.

De repente ele moveu-se e deitou-se sobre ela.

— Vou tentar não machucá-la — disse.

O príncipe a levara a tal ponto de excitação, que mal podia ouvi-lo. Nada mais importava, nada penetrava a névoa de desejo que a cercava, nada exceto a necessidade de satisfazer aquela insuportável urgência.

A primeira onda de dor encheu seus olhos de lágrimas.

— Relaxe — ele pediu, movendo-se devagar.

— Por favor... — Queria dizer não, mas os lábios negavam-se a pronunciar a palavra. Estava tão excitada, tão cheia de desejo, que os primeiros movimentos do corpo másculo destruíram sua habilidade de raciocinar e falar.

— Agora é realmente minha, aziz.

A voz rouca, os movimentos febris, a dor, o desejo... De repente todos os ingredientes se combinavam para provocar a mais intensa e incrível das sensações, e Isabella explodiu em espasmos que brotavam de seu ventre e espalhavam-se por todo o corpo. E então, no momento em que estava mais indefesa, a verdade a atingiu como um raio. Amava-o! Sempre o amara!

Era como cair num grande buraco negro. Nada a abalara tão profundamente quanto a colisão frontal com as emoções que tanto lutara para sufocar. Tentara se convencer de que tudo não passava de uma tola paixão, mas paixões não duravam tanto tempo, nem causavam dor e conflitos contínuos. Edward era tudo que não devia querer num homem. Devia odiá-lo! E tentara, mas o fracasso havia sido tão estrondoso que se negara a encarálo.

Ainda estava chocada quando Edward rolou para o lado e a levou com ele. Agora ambos sabiam quem estava no controle da situação, e essa certeza a feria como ferro em brasa. O amor penetrara em sou coração e transformara em bobagem o esforço que fizera para proteger-se.

Devia ter imaginado que ele usaria o desejo sexual como uma arma, especialmente depois de ter visto a raiva e o ultraje provocados pela rejeição de sua aliança de casamento. Edward decidira colocá-la em seu lugar, que era na cama dele. Agora compreendia que ele jamais a teria deixado dormir sozinha, não depois de como se comportara, não quando isso era o que ele sempre quisera.

Pela primeira vez desde que se reconhecia como uma adulta, sentia-se fraca e inadequada. Jamais precisara de ninguém desde a infância, mas Edward despertara essa necessidade por ele.

— Desculpe se a machuquei — ele suspirou.

Rangendo os dentes, Isabella lembrou a satisfação que vira estampada no rosto dele naquele primeiro momento de possessão sexual. Tentou livrar-se da sufocante intimidade do abraço, mas ele a segurou com mais força.

— Você gostou — Isabella acusou-o.

Edward empalideceu e, tenso, encarou-a com um olhar tão furioso que ela se encolheu.

— Não gostei de machucá-la. Mas reconheço que senti um enorme prazer ao descobrir sua pureza. Jamais havia me deitado com uma virgem. Não esperava encontrá-la inocento, e um presente como esse em nossa noite de núpcias tem grande significado. Não vou me desculpar pela alegria que ainda sinto.

— Gostaria de ter dormido com uma centena de homens!

— Mas não dormiu. Esperou por mim.

— Não esperei por ninguém!

— Agora a questão é acadêmica. Por que está tentando brigar, depois de todo o prazer que descobrimos juntos?

Amava-o. Jamais acreditara em amor à primeira vista, mas de repente se descobria vítima de uma armadilha do destino. Se tivesse tido a coragem de reconhecer os próprios sentimentos, certamente teria subido naquele helicóptero.

— Isabella... — Edward chamou intrigado. — Por que o silêncio? — Agora ele sorria, a mão deslizando por suas costas numa carícia sensual e provocante. — É incrível como consegue ser sexy, apesar do ar preocupado. Esqueça o mundo lá fora. Este é nosso mundo, e nada pode ameaçála entre essas paredes.

Nada além dele.

— Edward...

— Não diga nada. Quero você outra vez...

— Não... — ela gemeu, afastando-se dele como se houvesse sido ameaçada de violência física.

Edward puxou-a de volta.

— Eu a machuquei? — o príncipe perguntou preocupado.

— Sim... — Isabella mentiu, abaixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto vermelho.

— Existem muitas maneiras de fazer amor...

— Não quero saber!

— Ah, mas saberá — ele sorriu. — Venha, vamos nadar um pouco.

— Nadar?

— Se tenho de conter meu desejo por você, aziz, o equivalente a uma ducha fria será de grande utilidade.

— Ah... vá em frente — ela disse com entusiasmo.

O príncipe jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com gosto. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que havia de tão engraçado, Edward já a tomara nos braços e a carregava novamente.

— Desta noite em diante dividiremos tudo.

— Não preciso de um banho frio.

— Mas merece um, aziz. Se não houvesse reconhecido o prazer que sentiu em meus braços, agora estaria me culpando por ser um amante deficiente.

— Oh, você foi perfeito. Não se preocupe com isso — ela ofereceu com tom ácido. — E agora, quer fazer o favor de me pôr no chão? Não sou dessas mulheres que tremem e se arrepiam diante de uma demonstração de força física!

Edward apoderou-se de seus lábios e beijou-a até deixá-la tonta e desorientada.

— E isso é suficiente para fazê-la tremer e arrepiar-se? E quanto a ser perfeito... com quem me comparou? Também fantasiava a meu respeito?

— Jamais tive uma única...

— Como você é mentirosa... teimosa, agressiva, ferina... Felizmente não me casei com você esperando doçura e tranqüilidade.

— Casou-se comigo para me levar para a cama.

— Mas não precisava. Podia tê-la levado para a cama na Inglaterra, mas achei melhor não pôr à prova sua capacidade de controle. Devia estar grata.

— Grata?

— Teria sido reprovada no teste. Podia tê-la possuído logo na primeira vez que a beijei.

Furiosa, Isabella tentou esbofeteá-lo e um instante depois seu corpo encontrou a água fria. Tossindo, ofegante e chocada, ela se agarrou à borda da piscina e afastou os cabelos molhados dos alhos.

— Não vou permitir que me agrida. Enquanto for minha esposa, terá de me tratar com respeito.

Seu corpo era uma silhueta dourada à luz da lua, a metade inferior oculta pela água cristalina.. "Enquanto for minha esposa..." Sempre o limite de tempo. Não que isso tivesse alguma importância, pois amá-lo não a tornara cega para a impossibilidade de um relacionamento mais duradouro. Por outro lado. ressentia-se contra a arrogância com a qual ele presumia poder tomar o que lhe convinha da instituição do casamento e ignorai-os inconvenientes.

— Não só não acredito em casamento, como não me sinto sua esposa e não quero ser sua esposa. Não me sinto honrada, mas usada. Aquelas cerimônias foram um deboche, e não pense que essa aliança em meu dedo me fará fechar os olhos para a realidade.

— Então sente-se usada. É claro... Que significado a palavra ternura pode ter para você? E só mais alguma coisa a ser desprezada, como despreza tudo que partilhamos, com sua mente estreita e seu ridículo sentimento de superioridade!

— Não me sinto superior! — ela se defendeu, devastada pela fúria que, mais uma vez, conseguira desencadear.

— Mas concedeu-me seu corpo, nada mais. Se nosso casamento não tem mesmo nenhuma importância para você, errei ao fazê-la colocar a aliança novamente. — Edward puxou-a pelo pulso e arrancou a aliança de seu dedo com um movimento brusco, jogando-a longe. — Ela ficará lá pela eternidade, pois teria de vir a mim de joelhos para me convencer a deixá-la usá-la novamente.

Era loucura, mas no instante em que ele arrancara a aliança de seu dedo, Isabella a desejara de volta com uma paixão tão forte quanto o ódio que via nos olhos dele. Superior, egoísta, mente estreita... Era essa a opinião de Edward a seu respeito? Isso doía... Doía muito!

— De qualquer maneira, não precisa usar minha aliança para que eu possa desfrutar do que é meu por direito.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Edward a ergueu pela cintura e colocou-a sentada na beirada da piscina.

— O que está fazendo?

— O que desejo fazer — ele respondeu, obrigando-a a deitar-se e colocando o corpo sobre o dela. — Se acredita que a usei, então posso cometer o pecado de que já fui acusado.

Isabella pensou em gritar, espernear e lutar, mas então ele a beijou e, com esse único gesto, baniu todos os pensamentos racionais de sua mente.

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

Isabella moveu-se na cama confortável e estremeceu de frio. Seu braço latejava. Na verdade, todo o corpo doía, mas, por alguma estranha razão, sentia-se distante dos desconfortos físicos e a mente estava inundada por uma torrente de imagens eróticas.

Lembrava-se da glória inebriante e quente da boca de Edward sobre a sua, da velocidade espantosa com que seu corpo se derretera nos braços dele. O príncipe permanecera controlado, frio... e agora ela se envergonhava da própria fraqueza. Entretanto, era honesta demais para negar a delícia da intimidade que conhecera ao lado dele e a satisfação que encontrara em seus braços. Principalmente, não podia negar a alegria de adormecer abraçada a Edward, segura na certeza de não estar sozinha.

Então começara... Era isso que o amor fazia às pessoas. Destruía seu orgulho e traía seus princípios. Fazia uma mulher equilibrada comportar-se como uma insana. Sua mãe era uma mulher inteligente, mas a inteligência jamais a impelira a pôr um ponto final no desastroso casamento. Não. Sua mãe insistira, aparentemente cativa da humilhação e da dor de ter um marido eventual.

— Ele é meu marido e eu a amo! — ela dissera à filha certa vez, quando ainda era ingênua a ponto de julgar-se no direito de interferir.

Ir para a universidade havia sido uma fuga abençoada, e ao enterrar-se nos livros o forjar uma carreira, Isabella deixara os laços familiares irem se desfazendo aos poucos, até restarem apenas as cartas ocasionais.

Com mão trêmula, puxou o lençol tentando se aquecer. Teria realmente passado anos se protegendo para cair aos pés de um predador sexual, como seu pai? O tipo de homem que alimentava seu ego inadequado com os elogios das mulheres seduzidas, que fazia da mentira uma arte e era leal apenas aos próprios interesses?

Mas esse não era Edward, ela admitiu, fechando os olhos para resistir à intensa dor de cabeça. Era ridículo pensar em Edward como inadequado. Em termos de ego, era duro como uma rocha, e sua lealdade à família não podia ser questionada. Para completar, sua honestidade ia ao extremo de ferir quem o ouvia, se necessário fosse, desde que acreditasse poder ajudar alguém a

corrigir uma falha, apontando-a.

Mas nenhuma dessas virtudes o tornava menos predador. Era justamente essa força de caráter que o fazia ainda mais perigoso, porque agora compreendia que a força inata e a tenacidade de propósitos a atraíam. Edward era o único homem que se impusera a ela, em vez de tremer e abaixar a cabeça diante de sua falsa segurança. Agora sabia por que o amava. Mas isso não a tornava cega ao fato de que ele só queria aquela selvagem urgência sexual à qual a apresentara na noite anterior. Apenas não estava preparado para admitir as próprias intenções abertamente. Se as confessasse, estaria abrindo mão dos escrúpulos morais que tanto apregoava. Um casamento era mais aceitável que um romance, mas, mesmo assim, ainda viviam um casamento temporário.

De repente, tornava-se difícil pensar, ela registrou, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro no travesseiro, a boca seca como se mastigasse areia. Ao mover o braço, sentiu uma forte fisgada e, com esforço, venceu a tontura para levantar parte do lençol e examiná-lo. A região estava vermelha e inchada, especialmente em torno do curativo com que Angela cobrira o ferimento provocado pelas unhas de Irina. Devia estar com febre, ou não sentiria tanto frio.

Isabella ouviu a porta se abrindo. Estivera trancada? Edward ameaçara mantê-la presa, e descobrir que ele cumprira a ameaça era quase hilário. Adorava esse dramalhão! Oh, não! Estava alucinando! Precisava de um médico.

Edward apareceu em seu campo de visão, completamente vestido num terno cinza chumbo. Hoje parecia estar com disposição ocidental. E estava lindo, embora a imagem oscilasse de quando em quando, como se ela estivesse sofrendo de algum distúrbio visual. E por que carregava uma bandeja com flores, se parecia tão pouco à ventado com ela nas mãos?

— Vejo que já acordou. Está com fome? — ele perguntou com frieza. — Trouxe o café.

— Um médico...

— Sei que está esperando um pedido de desculpas... — o príncipe deduziu, interpretando seu silêncio.

E por que estaria? Não conseguia entender a que ele se referia, e por isso o fitou em silêncio, lutando contra a tontura.

— Lamento meu comportamento de ontem à noite. Não tenho nenhuma justificativa a oferecer. Perdi o controle e... Bem, nunca fiz isso antes.

Não conseguia se concentrar. Se não fosse examinada imediatamente...

— Preciso de um médico... — Isabella pediu com voz fraca.

— Um médico? — Edward franziu a testa. Ela afastou o lençol que cobria seu braço.

— Está vendo?

A bandeja caiu com um estrondo espantoso de porcelana se partindo e Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, tomando seus dedos para examiná-los com olhos chocados. Vencido o pânico inicial, ele tirou o telefone celular do bolso do paletó e falou num árabe apressado e nervoso.

— Desculpe estar causando todo esse aborrecimento — ela suspirou.

Edward respondeu em seu idioma, incapaz de raciocinar com clareza em meio à tensão. Resmungando alguma coisa com tom angustiado, ajudou-a a vestir o robe. Depois a envolveu no lençol e segurou-a nos braços, e antes que pudesse compreender o que ele pretendia fazer, Isabella desmaiou.

Quando recuperou a consciência, estava num quarto suavemente iluminado, deitada numa cama com grades, e havia uma agulha em seu braço. Sentia-se quente e nada confortável, e protestou ao perceber que alguém pretendia colocar um termômetro em sua boca. Edward disse alguma coisa e uma voz feminina e firme o fez calar. Se não estivesse tão cansada, abriria os olhos para ver o que acontecia.

Quando acordou novamente, foi como se houvesse simplesmente dormido. O braço já não doía, mas sentia-se esgotada. As mesmas vozes ainda falavam. Isabella mudou de posição e com um gemido fraco provocado por uma estranha dor muscular, abriu os olhos. Alice estava parada ao lado da cama, Edward aos pés dela, e havia mais que uma sugestão de acrimônia no ar.

— Aí está — Alice disse ao irmão com evidente satisfação. — Eu disse que ela só estava dormindo. E o doutor Khan confirmou.

Isabella franziu a testa ao notar a aparência exausta de Edward. Ele parecia não ter se barbeado na última semana, e as olheiras indicavam noites de insônia. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, as roupas, amassadas, e a gravata desaparecera do colarinho.

— Como está se sentindo? — ele perguntou, ignorando o comentário da irmã.

— Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Há quase dois dias.

— Os mais longos do minha vida — Alice gemeu. — Por favor, mande-o para casa, Bella, antes que eu cometa um crime severamente punido pelas leis locais. Ataque a pessoa ilustre...

— Não vai falar comigo nesse tom! — Edward exclamou.

—Sabia que a falta de sono acabaria com seu senso de proporcionalidade. Sem falar no de humor, é claro.

— Quer que eu ria, quando minha esposa esteve as portas da morte?

— Sua esposa não esteve às portas da morte. Esteve doente, é verdade, mas não tanto assim. Quer fazer o favor de ir para casa, antes que eu perca a cabeça e recorra a meios pouco louváveis? Sabe muito bem o que acontecerá se eu relatar ao nosso pai seu atual estado de exaustão. Ao menor sinal de que o adorado filho não goza de perfeita e robusta saúde, e ele o mandará para casa.

— Ficarei com minha esposa. Enquanto ela estiver doente, aqui é o meu lugar.

— Por favor, vá para casa — Isabella murmurou, sentindo-se culpada por causar a discórdia entre os dois irmãos, e ainda mais perturbada com a notícia de que Edward não dormira nas últimas quarenta e oito horas.

Depois de encará-la em silêncio por alguns instantes, os olhos verdes cheios de acusações silenciosas e incompreensíveis, ele recuou um passo e suspirou.

— Se esse é seu desejo...

Assim que a porta se fechou às costas do príncipe, Alice falou:

— Devia ter adocicado esse pedido. Agora o ofendeu, e a culpa é minha. Jasper ficaria furioso se me ouvisse falar com Edward naquele tom, mas... Ah, tenho trinta anos de idade, passei a maior parte de minha vida em Londres, e continuo esquecendo que meu querido irmão um dia sera nosso rei. Sempre tive língua comprida, mas ele vem agindo como um idiota desde que foi trazida para cá...

— Um idiota?

— Ele estava em pânico! Primeiro queria levá-la para Londres, porque temia não poder oferecer os cuidados adequados. Disse a ele que teríamos motivos para nos preocupar se você tivesse de esperar tanto tempo para receber atendimento médico. Então um membro da equipe... um rapaz — ela enfatizou — entrou aqui por engano e ele explodiu, ameaçando tirá-la do hospital se não pudesse ter certeza de absoluta privacidade. Desde então ele não saiu mais de sua cabeceira.

— Edward esteve aqui o tempo todo?

— Não comeu, não dormiu, e há quatro guardas do lado de fora da porta. Se quer saber a verdade, espero a chegada de um provador de comida a qualquer minuto!

— Oh, meu Deus...

— Isso mesmo — Alice sorriu, deixando-se cair numa cadeira. — É claro que entendo a preocupação de meu irmão, mas não sei por que ele está agindo como se fosse o culpado por ter adoecido.

Isabella lembrou o pedido de desculpas e compreendeu que o comportamento de Edward era motivado por uma crise de consciência, e não por preocupação genuína.

— Afinal, onde conseguiu esse ferimento?

— Irina...

— Edward sabe disso?

Isabella afirmou com a cabeça, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

A irmã do príncipe riu.

— Ora, essa informação faz valer a pena tudo que suportei até aqui — ela declarou, levantando-se para pressionar um botão na parede ao lado da cama.

— O doutor Khan vai querer examiná-la. Está com fome?

— Não.

— Por favor, tente comer alguma coisa, ou Edward trará o tal cozinheiro de Dubai, e logo todos os internos mais afortunados tentarão fazer o mesmo.

— Não entendi.

— Edward é imitado por todos. Se ele a houvesse levado para um hospital inglês, nossa reputação teria ido para o ralo — ela riu, dirigindo-se à porta. — Também conto com você para dar à luz o primeiro bebê real entre essas paredes, mas, por favor, prometa que vai me ajudar a sedar Edward antes do grande evento, porque acabarei matando meu irmão se ele tentar me dizer o que devo fazer em minha sala de cirurgia.

Um bebê real? Então a família não sabia que o casamento era temporário? Mas o rei devia saber, ou não teria permitido que o filho se unisse a uma ocidental.

Pois o rei não precisava se preocupar, e Alice teria de enfrentar a decepção. Mesmo em meio à selvageria do ato de amor à beira da piscina, Edward a levara de volta à cama e os protegera contra uma possível gravidez.

E por que isso tinha de doer tanto? Por que sentia-se rejeitada, se sempre soubera que não havia futuro para essa relação? E por que sua mente insistia em projetar imagens de pequenas e encantadoras miniaturas do príncipe?

Já era hora de parar! Sempre soubera que a vida celibatária que escolhera levar a privaria de filhos, embora amasse crianças.

E amava Edward. Pensar nele e em Irina juntos era uma espécie de tortura. A mulher era maluca! E ele não dissera uma única palavra de tortura ao saber que ela fora a responsável pelos ferimentos em sua mão. E por que a censuraria, se aquela maníaca descontrolada e sádica acabaria sendo a mãe de seus filhos?

De repente Isabella quis morrer, pois assim ele seria consumido pela culpa e se tornaria um marido totalmente inútil!

— Soube que não anda comendo bem — Edward comentou com tom seco.

— Não tenho fome.

Nas vinte e quatro horas que ele passara longe, Isabella mergulhara fundo na própria infelicidade, e vê-lo entrar tenso e sério como saíra havia sido o golpe final.

— Entendo sua falta de apetite, mas precisa usar de bom senso. O silêncio era opressivo.

Gostaria de odiá-lo, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

— Errei ao trazê-la para cá.

Isabella ficou rígida e esperou, a testa franzida.

— Pensei que poderia fazê-la feliz... pelo menos por algum tempo. Agora sei que essa foi uma suposição arrogante... e estúpida. Deixei-me levar pelas paixões. Nunca desejei uma mulher como a queria. Você era meu sonho... Em nome de Alá, estou falando como um adolescente!

Com uma gargalhada amarga e constrangida, Edward aproximou-se da janela.

— Fui ingênuo a ponto de acreditar que poderíamos desfrutar desse tempo juntos, e que isso não lhe custaria nada. Tinha tão pouco tempo... Não pude escolher com liberdade. Precisava me casar e ter filhos. Tenho trinta anos! Um homem na minha posição não devia estar solteiro até essa idade...

Edward confirmava tudo que já sabia. Havia sido sua fantasia sexual, o objeto de conquista que se recusara a se entregar, tornando-se ainda mais desejado.

— Sei que gostaria de voltar para Londres, e a mandaria de volta imediatamente, não fosse por minha família. Mas, em nome deles, peço que fique mais um pouco. A partida tão súbita de minha esposa causaria um enorme embaraço.

Isabella não se atrevia a encará-lo. A idéia de ser mandada para casa agora a enchia de horror, mas sabia que tentar adiar o inevitável era covardia. De repente, compreendia que o queria a seu lado para sempre, como seu marido, e a certeza de que o casamento certamente chegaria ao fim a enchia de pânico e tristeza. A cinderela já tivera o príncipe por um dia, e agora era hora de voltar à

realidade.

— E então, qual é sua decisão? — Edward quis saber. Agradecia a Deus pela família real e suas infinitas regras.

— Eu fico — disse, pensando numa desculpa razoável. — Posso aproveitar para fazer minha pesquisa.

— É claro... a pesquisa.

Mas a pesquisa não seria sua única atividade na Jordânia. Enquanto pudesse estar ao lado de Edward, lutaria com todas as armas para conquistá-lo. E, se

não conseguisse, se tivesse de passar o resto da vida apaixonada pelo marido de outra mulher, ao menos teria lembranças valiosas para confortá-la! No momento ele ainda era seu marido, e com a fome de vingança que se descobria de repente, Irina seria sempre a segunda escolha. O Príncipe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen passaria o resto de seus dias lembrando as noites de amor que tivera com sua primeira esposa!

— Tenho pensado muito desde que me vi presa a esta cama — Isabella informou num impulso. — Minha pesquisa é muito importante, mas não conhecer o idioma local é um imenso inconveniente. Meu assistente falava árabe, e por isso o escolhi. Sei que é um homem muito ocupado, mas estava imaginando... Bem, estava pensando se não podemos fazer uma viagem juntos.

— Uma viagem? — ele perguntou, virando-se para encará-la.

— Ao deserto. Preciso sentir de perto a verdadeira maneira de viver dos nômades. É claro que gostaria de passar por uma experiência autêntica e...

— Autêntica?

— Uma espécie de volta à natureza. Só nós dois e os elementos, sem uma tropa de guardas e criados.

— Mas... nesse caso estaríamos sozinhos. Não pensei que quisesse submeter-se à tão indesejada intimidade.

— Eu disse que seria indesejada? Não odeio você, se é o que está pensando.

O silêncio jamais soara tão alto em seus ouvidos.

— Confia em mim a ponto de ter certeza de que não vou tocá-la? Não sei se resistirei à tentação de estar sozinho com você.

— Espero que não...

— Espera que eu não resista à tentação? — ele perguntou, como se de repente não a entendesse.

Lutando contra a vergonha e o desejo de retroceder, Isabella afirmou com a cabeça. Edward aproximou-se de um salto e tomou-a nos braços com um movimento quase violento, e nesse exato instante a porta se abriu.

— O que está fazendo? — Alice perguntou espantada.

— Levando minha esposa para casa. E levarei uma enfermeira, também.

— Ah, os recém-casados... Fazem com que eu sinta o peso de cada ano que já vivi.

Quando Alice saiu para tomar as providências burocráticas, Edward encarou-a com tamanha intensidade que Isabella sentiu-se presa, hipnotizada.

— Farei desse verão o mais feliz de sua vida — ele prometeu. E uma pontada de dor aguda ameaçou rasgá-la ao meio. O final do verão seria um destino pior que a morte. Por que Edward tinha de mencioná-lo a todo instante? Era como jogar sal numa ferida aberta!

E de que adiantaria negar a realidade?

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPITULO IX**_

No final da tarde Edward atravessou o jardim em sua direção, á testa franzida indicando problemas.

— Normalmente está cochilando a esta hora — ele comentou.

— Não tenho sono — Isabella respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia à sombra de uma árvore.

Uma semana antes abrira mão do orgulho e jogara-se aos pés de Edward, e para quê? Por alguma razão, ele passara da euforia demonstrada no hospital à mais completa frieza. Era educado e atencioso, sempre levando flores e livros em suas visitas diárias, mas seu comportamento era o de um anfitrião dedicado. Não havia o menor sinal de afeto ou intimidade em suas atitudes.

— Quando iremos ao deserto?

— Talvez no mês que vem, quando a temperatura começar a cair. Você não suportaria o calor atual.

— Estou certa de que suportaria.

— Não pode ter certeza a respeito de algo que não conhece. A esta altura do ano o deserto é uma fornalha, e empreender uma viagem desse tipo seria loucura.

— Pode ficar em sua própria tenda... se é isso que o preocupa.

Desde que deixara de ser um difícil objeto de conquistar para se transformar em perseguidora, Edward simplesmente perdera o interesse. Devia estar arrependido por ter se metido nesse casamento, ansioso para desfazê-lo e

correr para os braços de Irina!

— O que tem achado de uma cama solitária? — o príncipe perguntou de repente, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Isabella ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Tornei-me um objeto sexual, e não gosto nada desse papel, embora já o conheça. Muitas outras mulheres trataram-me assim. Mas você é minha esposa...

— Temporariamente!

— E apesar de não ter a menor intenção de ser ofensivo... — Mas essa é sua especialidade!

— Não sou seu garanhão.

— O que disse?

— Adoraria que eu fosse procurá-la todas as noites e partisse ao amanhecer, sempre em silêncio. Teria o prazer físico sem me conceder uma migalha de sua verdadeira personalidade. Não serei usado dessa maneira. Quando aprender a conversar comigo, partilharei de sua cama.

— Não quero conversar com você. Não o quero em minha cama. Na verdade, gostaria que pulasse do precipício mais próximo!

— Mentira! O que não suporta é ser contrariada. Nunca foi disciplinada quando criança? Estou perguntando porque também fui um garoto mimado, mas recebi os castigos adequados e a disciplina me fez muito bem.

Isabella fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Edward sentou-se na cadeira diante dela.

— Gostaria de tomar uma bebida gelada.

Ela apanhou a jarra a sou lado e preparou-se para servi-lo.

— Espero que não esteja pensando em me punir com um banho de suco.

— Seria uma boa idéia...

— Odiaria ter de submetê-la à indignidade de ser jogada na piscina. Os rumores sobre sua experiência na fonte, no dia de nosso casamento, já se espalharam além das paredes do palácio.

Vermelha, ela decidiu contar até cem.

— O fato de ter um temperamento forte como a cor de seus cabelos também já deixou de ser segredo.

Talvez até duzentos..,

— E agora, sobre o que gostaria de conversar?

— Métodos de tortura e morte — ela resmungou, antes de respirar fundo e encará-lo novamente. — As vezes você me deixa muito furiosa.

— Pelo menos não a aborreço, como meu pai aborrecia minha mãe.

— Certa vez disse que ela o abandonou antes de morrer...

— Minha mãe não morreu.

— Não? Mas Angela disse...

— Asseguro que ela está viva, e muito satisfeita. Casou-se com um político francês de grande importância e tem outros dois filhos adultos.

— Seu pai divorciou-se dela?

— Ela providenciou o divórcio assim que voltou para a casa da família. Papai é orgulhoso demais para admitir que foi um romance de férias fracassado, e daí o falso relato sobre a morte de minha mãe.

Isabella estava fascinada.

— Um romance de férias?

— A mãe de Alice havia morrido, e papai ficou viúvo com quatro filhas. Ele conheceu minha mãe em Paris. Mamãe era jovem, rica e mimada, e achou que seria divertido casar-se com um príncipe árabe. Vovô ainda ocupava o trono naquela época.

— Está dizendo que sua mãe era francesa? Cristã?

— Por que o espanto? Um terço da população local é cristã.

Havia esquecido esse detalhe. Há um século um grande número de cristãos emigrara do Egito para estabelecer-se na Jordânia. A presença desses fiéis levara o país a um grau muito maior de tolerância religiosa, e a uma transição amena para uma sociedade mais miscigenada do que na maioria dos países islâmicos. Mas não imaginava que Edward possuísse sangue francês e, percebendo sua surpresa, ele sorriu.

— Sou mais parecido com meu pai. Na verdade, não tenho nada de minha mãe.

— Por quanto tempo eles foram casados?

— Por mais tempo do que ela desejava, graças ao fato de ter ficado grávida logo no primeiro mês. Minha mãe deixou a Jordânia quando eu tinha duas semanas de idade.

— Seu pai não teria permitido que ela o levasse.

— Ela nem tentou. Uma criança teria sido um empecilho para alguém que pretendia um novo casamento.

— Foi isso que seu pai contou?

— Está ansiosa para despejar toda a culpa nas costas de meu pai — Edward suspirou irritado.

— Ele era completamente apaixonado por minha mãe. A rejeição, principalmente o fato de seu filho também ter sido rejeitado, causou a mais profunda e dolorosa das feridas.

— Nunca teve contato com sua mãe?

— Apenas uma vez. Eu a procurei, embora meu pai houvesse me prevenido de que seria inútil. — O príncipe riu com amargura. — Um esqueleto levantando-se do túmulo não teria provocado horror maior do que minha aparição. Ela não gosta de lembrar o primeiro casamento e o primeiro filho, porque seu marido não é exatamente apaixonado pelos homens de minha raça. Ainda estava lá quando ela fez a criada jurar que não revelaria minha visita a ninguém.

— Que coisa horrível! — Isabella exclamou com veemência, surpresa por sabor que existiam mães capazes de encarar os filhos com tanto repúdio, especialmente um filho que, embora rejeitado, ainda tivera a generosidade de ir procurá-la.

— Fala como se realmente se importasse.

— É claro que me importo — ela respondeu, desviando os olhos para não revelar mais que o conveniente. — Não desejaria essa experiência nem ao meu pior inimigo.

— Não sofri como está imaginando. Sempre fui amado por meu pai, a madrasta que me criou desde os três anos de idade tratou-me como uma verdadeira mãe. Tenho duas irmãs mais novas que você teria conhecido, se nosso casamento não houvesse sido arranjado às pressas. As duas são casadas e vivem fora da Jordânia.

— Então é o único filho.

— O que explica a proteção exagerada e embaraçosa de meu pai. Alice não estava brincando. Se espirro perto dele, papai fica pálido de preocupação. Alá devia tê-lo abençoado com outros filhos.

Jamais imaginara que Edward fosse o único filho do Rei Carlisle. Seis mulheres e um único homem! Podia imaginar como fora valorizado desde a hora do nascimento, e como devia sentir o peso das expectativas que pesavam sobre suas costas. De repente mudava de ideia a respeito do sogro. Já não o considerava um tirano disposto a comandar a vida do filho, mas um pai amoroso e super protetor.

— Papai começou a desenvolver sua famosa desconfiança por todos os ocidentais depois do fracasso do casamento. Ficou amargurado com a experiência, e por essa mesma razão fui educado aqui.

— E na única vez em que ele o deixou ir ao ocidente...

— Nós nos conhecemos. E quando o verão acabar e você partir, ele dirá.,. Ah, não! Não quero pensar no que meu pai vai dizer.

— É claro... Ele não queria que se casasse comigo.

— Não.

— E por que o desobedeceu? — Isabella perguntou com voz fraca, compreendendo a incrível coragem que ele tivera ao desafiar a ordem paterna.

Filhos árabes honravam seus pais e encaravam os desejos da família como regras absolutas a serem obedecidas, nunca questionadas.

— Já expliquei por quê.

— Seu desejo por mim era tão grande assim?

— Acha que tenho o hábito de seqüestrar mulheres e impor casamentos repentinos? — ele perguntou, respirando fundo antes de encará-la e sorrir. — Soube que andou visitando os estábulos. Sabe cavalgar?

A súbita mudança de assunto a espantou.

— Cavalgar?

— Costumo montar todas as manhãs, quando ainda é fresco. Se quiser, poderá ir comigo amanhã. O deserto é um lugar de beleza estonteante ao amanhecer, e gostaria de partilhar essa beleza com você.

— Não há muito sentido em partilharmos alguma coisa — Isabella comentou, atacada por uma nova e intensa onda de dor.

— Só por que vai partir? — ele se levantou. — Derrotista, como sempre. Se posso conviver com essa certeza, você também pode. E por que haveria de contentar-me com um arremedo de relacionamento? Não vou desvalorizar o que podemos viver enquanto estivermos juntos, como você insiste em fazer. Dividiremos mais que uma cama antes de voltar ao seu mundo.

— Há dez dias você se recusava a me deixar em paz.

— Há dez dias fui tolo o bastante para acreditar que estava mudando de ideia a meu respeito. Mas depois fui visitá-la em seu leito de convalescença e descobri meu engano. Discutimos literatura, política, economia e até seu projeto de pesquisa.

— Entendo, Está dizendo que o aborreci, não é?

— É inteligente demais para ser aborrecida, e sua opinião sempre me interessou. Mas, enquanto evita qualquer assunto mais pessoal e faz questão de demonstrar a mais completa falta de interesse por mim, sinto que ainda estamos numa fase de namoro...

— Na... namoro? — ela repetiu, levantando-se de um salto.

— Não me trata como amante ou marido. Nega-me a verdadeira intimidade de um casal... exceto quando olha para mim. Mas, se tive de aprender inglês para me fazer entender, você também terá de aprender a língua que quero ouvir.

— É isso que quer! Vingança! — ela concluiu. Sabia que ele só precisava tocá-la para tê-la a seus pés, mas essa certeza já não era o bastante para satisfazê-lo. Agora queria esgueirar-se em sua alma e desvendar todos os seus segredos, da forma que o controle fosse total.

— Algum dia duvidou disso? — ele sorriu.

— Devia ter imaginado — Isabella murmurou com tristeza.

— E eu devia ter resistido à tentação. Mas acusou-me de tantas coisas ridículas, que acabei perdendo a cabeça. Chego a dar risada quando penso nas duzentas concubinas, na esposa, na maneira como me encarava quando pensava estar diante de um homem violento... e, mais recente, imaginou que eu fosse uma espécie de Jekyll e Hyde que se transformaria num monstro horas depois de ter se casado com você. Se não pudesse rir, estaria perdido.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Agora que ouvira todas as acusações absurdas que fizera, sentiase embaraçada com a tolerância do marido.

— Sinto muito, mas... bem, havia um motivo para todas essas suspeitas. Minha tia casou-se com um árabe e enfrentou uma terrível experiência, como deve saber.

— Por que acha que sei alguma coisa sobre sua tia?

— Você mandou investigar minha vida.

— Apenas a vida amorosa. A única coisa que queria era ter certeza de que não estava envolvida com outro homem, e não precisava invadir sua privacidade para obter essa informação.

— Ah... — ela murmurou desconcertada.

— Estava falando sobre sua tia.

— Susan era apenas sete anos mais velha que ela, e fora uma visita constante durante sua infância. Pouco depois de completar dezenove anos, quando ainda estudava para concluir o Segundo grau, ela fora a uma festa onde conhecera um engenheiro iraniano. Faisal havia sido formidável, e mostrara-se encantado e apaixonado pela ocidental. Susan também se apaixonara, e o romance acabara em casamento. E acabara era a palavra perfeita para descrever a situação!

— Foi um desastre desde o início — Isabella contou. — Faisal mudou no instante em que eles se casaram. Passou a tratá-la como prisioneira, criticando suas roupas, vetando o uso de maquiagem e exigindo que se afastasse dos amigos. Até da família ele conseguiu afastá-la. A certa altura voltou-se contra nós, e no final passou a agredi-la fisicamente. Tia Susan teve de ir à polícia.

— E acha que essa história é uma evidência de diferença cultural?

— E não é?

— Esse tipo de homem existe em qualquer cultura, Isabella. São desequilibrados emocionais, ciumentos obsessivos que acabam sempre recorrendo à violência. Está falando de uma pessoa doente e perigosa, e sua tia teve muita sorte por conseguir escapar antes dele provocar algum dano mais sério. Por que sua família permitiu que uma jovem imatura e inexperiente se casasse com um estrangeiro praticamente desconhecido?

— Bem, ele... ele parecia tão romântico! Na verdade, minha tia era tratada com verdadeira devoção.

— Deve ter sido terrível testemunhar o fracasso de um casamento tão encantador.

Havia sido horrível. Susan ia procurar a casa de sua mãe todas as noites, os olhos roxos e o rosto inchado e cheio de hematomas, a energia da juventude drenada pela tensão e a infelicidade, pelo medo de um marido violento que a ameaçava diariamente. Fora um verdadeiro pesadelo. Mas, por mais que odiasse admitir, Edward tinha razão. Susan podia ter se casado com um compatriota e sofrido a mesma decepção.

— O que importa é que minha tia conseguiu escapar quase ilesa. Susan formou-se em administração de empresas e emigrou para o Canadá, onde é diretora de uma grande companhia internacional.

— Ela não voltou a se casar?

— Oh, não! Ela é muito ambiciosa.

— Seu modelo de mulher ideal?

Vermelha, pensou nas longas conversas que tivera com a tia durante sua visita ao Canadá, dois anos antes. Susan a recebera como se o fato de ter resistido à atração por um árabe a transformasse numa heroína! Jamais recuperara a confiança no sexo oposto e ainda era uma mulher amarga em função dos dois anos de pesadelo que vivera com Faisal. Pela primeira vez, Isabella compreendia o quanto também fora afetada pelo mesmo pesadelo.

Crescera testemunhando o desastroso casamento dos pais e o namoro da tia, com um homem aparentemente devotado e gentil, chamara sua atenção. Como não podia deixar de ser, ficara devastada quando esse relacionamento também chegara ao fim, acreditando que não existiam homens confiáveis ou amor verdadeiro.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça e admitiu:

— Admiro o que Susan fez com a própria vida desde aquela terrível experiência.

— Algumas mulheres conseguem combinar o casamento e a carreira.

— Super mulheres, você quer dizer! Um bebê num braço, o aspirador de pó no outro, e uma pilha de trabalho que trazem do escritório todas as noites.

— Empregados podem fazer a diferença. Minha irmã Alice conseguiu essa combinação com uma boa dose de sucesso. Assim que o filho mais novo foi para a escola, ela se dedicou aos estudos e concluiu o treinamento médico.

— Como diabos ela conseguiu esse milagre?

— Com força de vontade e o apoio de Jasper.

— Tenho a impressão de que Jasper pula cada vez que sua irmã estala os dedos.

— É verdade — Edward suspirou. — Ele é um homem gentil e sensível, e ainda está encantado com a esposa mesmo depois de tantos anos de convivência. Alice quebrou muitos tabus em nossa família, e ele se orgulha de suas conquistas. Os dois vivem um casamento feliz, uma verdadeira parceria.

— Não estava criticando seu cunhado — ela explicou, sem entender por que ele fazia tanta questão de provar que carreira e casamento não eram conceitos exclusivos. Talvez quisesse fazê-la sentir inveja...

— Deve haver uma certa dose de compromisso numa relação entre um homem e uma mulher — Edward opinou.

— É claro. E sei quem acaba sempre assumindo o compromisso. A mulher!

— Isso nem sempre é verdade.

— É mais verdadeiro do que deveria ser.

De repente Isabella compreendia que tomara a tia como modelo a ser seguido, não por pura admiração, mas porque não pudera respeitar e admirar a mãe depois de vê-la sempre se humilhando por um marido que jamais a tratara com respeito e consideração.

— Está querendo dizer que não existem mulheres oportunistas que tiram vantagem dos homens?

— Você não desiste nunca? — ela suspirou.

— Você precisa aprender a argumentar com lógica, aziz. É muito teimosa.

— E você não é? — ela se irritou, virando-se para fitar aqueles grandes e profundos olhos verdes.

Ao ver o brilho que os iluminava, Isabella não pôde impedir uma reação imediata do próprio corpo. Como era possível desejar tanto alguém que não a queria, que só a perseguira para provar que ninguém poderia rejeitá-lo?

—-Não olhe para mim desse jeito.

— Por que não? — Isabella sorriu, notando que o príncipe estava ofegante. Nesse nível eram iguais, e isso a enchia de confiança.

De repente Edward puxou-a de encontro ao peito e o instinto assumiu o controle. A boca apoderou-se da dela com urgência, provocando um arrepio que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés, espalhando ondas elétricas que a deixaram desorientada, tonta, desesperada pela satisfação que só ele poderia proporcionar.

Por isso o choque da separação foi tão forte. Aturdida, abriu os olhos para fitá-lo e descobriu que ele havia ido encostar-se à parede, os olhos iluminados por um brilho triunfante.

— Você aprende depressa, aziz.

— E você é um excelente professor — ela devolveu, o rosto tingido por um rubor intenso.

De repente sentia-se insuportavelmente humilhada.

— Oh, não! Fui muito impaciente e ensinei as coisas erradas — ele murmurou,

aproximando-se para entrelaçar os dedos nos dela.

Lágrimas quentes ameaçavam brotar dos olhos de Isabella numa torrente desesperada. Queria-o tanto, que era como se tivesse um relógio no lugar do coração, um relógio que marcava a passagem do tempo e a impedia de esquecer que, em breve, tudo estaria acabado.

— Venha comigo — ele pediu. — Quero que veja algo. Sem soltar a mão dela, Edward levoua a um dos salões do palácio e apontou para um belo cesto de vime deixado sobre um tapete caríssimo. Isabella não precisou abri-lo para saber do que se tratava.

Dois anos antes, o príncipe a presenteara com uma linda gata persa, e agora decidira repetir a dose.

Emocionada, ajoelhou-se ao lado do cesto e abriu-o, encantando-se com o lindo filhote que, imediatamente, saltou para a liberdade.

— Esse é macho — Edward informou.

— Sim, eu... Obrigada. Ele será uma ótima companhia para minha gata... quando eles conseguirem se encontrar.

Um casal. Homem e mulher. O príncipe certamente acreditava que os dois produziriam belos filhotes. Jamais pensaria que ela podia ter levado a gata ao veterinário para uma cirurgia de esterilização. Uma gata sem filhotes, como sua dona. Sim, jamais teria filhos porque, se não pudesse ter Edward, nunca mais se entregaria a outro homem.

— Está pensando nas regras britânicas de quarentena, não é?

— Quarentena? — ela repetiu confusa. — Oh, sim! Ele estará crescido quando cumprir os seis meses de observação e puder ir para casa.

— Entendo. Bem, preciso ir dar alguns telefonemas. Se me der licença...

Odiava a ideia de vê-lo partir, e por isso apressou-se em dizer:

— Não pode deixar as ligações para mais tarde?

— Por que quer que eu fique? Sem dúvida prefere que eu tome providências para que o gato seja posto em quarentena imediatamente, não?

— Não... sim... Ah, eu não sei! Afinal, o que fiz de errado? Disse alguma coisa que não devia ter dito?

— Nada que seja importante.

Tentando retê-lo a seu lado nem que fosse apenas por mais um minuto, Isabella atreveu-se a fazer uma pergunta mais pessoal.

— Seu pai viveu aqui com sua mãe?

— Não é óbvio?

Oriental de um lado, ocidental de outro. O palácio era a evidencia da distância que havia separado o casal.

— Isso significa que ninguém quis ceder nesse relacionamento? — ela perguntou.

— Minha mãe não pretendia tornar-se uma nativa, como ela mesma dizia. E você também não foi muito mais generosa no dia do nosso casamento.

— Eu, você não me deu tempo suficiente! As pessoas precisam se adaptar às novas circunstâncias, e sabe disso tão bem quanto eu!

— O que sei é que aqueles trinta minutos de espera no deserto foram os mais longos de minha vida. Quando superei a angústia, decidi que tínhamos de nos casar o mais depressa possível.

— Por que tentei fugir... ou por que eu não conseguia tomar nenhuma decisão com relação ao nosso relacionamento? Nos primeiros quatro dias de estadia em sua casa fui submetida a choques e sustos sucessivos, sem saber o que pensava ou sentia. Tudo acontecia muito depressa; não podia controlar a situação e não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Era enervante...

— Mas o fator surpresa trabalhou a meu favor. A mesma estratégia não teria dado resultado na Inglaterra. Lá, você teria fechado as portas, tirado o telefone do gancho, fugido para algum lugar onde eu não poderia encontrá-la. E mesmo aqui, como minha esposa, ainda coloca barreiras ofensivas entre nós!

— Mas não sou sua esposa de verdade, Edward! Estou aqui apenas temporariamente, lembrase?

— Como poderia esquecer, se você vive brandindo essa certeza como uma espada?

— O que esperava?

— Você faz jogos perigosos em nome do orgulho — ele condenou com ar furioso. — Deixe-me esclarecer alguns fatos. Não nos encontraremos novamente depois que partir. Nosso tempo estará acabado, e não haverá nenhuma possibilidade de retorno, porque me casarei outra vez num espaço de meses. Essa foi a promessa que fiz ao meu pai. Também jurei que não voltaria a

procurá-la, e agora compreendo que não terei sequer vontade de vê-la novamente. Seu coração de pedra é capaz de repelir até os mais enraizados sentimentos!

Surpreendida, Isabella estranhou a intensidade da dor provocada pelas palavras de Edward. Felizmente a raiva veio em seu socorro e ela reagiu, os olhos chocolates fixos no rosto do príncipe.

— Que tipo de esposa espera encontrar depois de mim?

— Não discutirei esse assunto com você!

— Por que não? Tem sido sempre tão franco!

— Se quer mesmo saber, será a esposa perfeita de acordo com os padrões de meu pai. Se eu erguer a voz ela perguntará como me ofendeu. Não me desafiará nem desacatará minhas ordens. Nunca irá à minha cama sem ser convidada. Passará os dias vestida à moda ocidental, vendo tevê, fazendo compras ou conversando com as amigas. Posso até vê-la... bela, indolente, não muito educada... Mas me dará filhos.

Devastada, Isabella virou-se para esconder o desespero que sabia estar estampado em seus olhos. Então já havia realmente uma esposa à espera do príncipe! E Edward a descrevera sem alegria ou prazer. Na verdade, detectara uma certa repulsa em sua voz! Gostaria de ter forças para fazer novas perguntas, mas ele já estava deixando a sala, e seria melhor ficar sozinha até se acalmar e se recompor.

Passado o choque inicial, Isabella concluiu que a esposa que o rei escolhera não correspondia aos sonhos de Edward. Lágrimas de alívio brotaram de seus olhos quando finalmente compreendeu o que o marido tentava dizer desde o início. Edward não tinha escolha. Desde o primeiro instante tentara explicar que se casara com ela contra a vontade do rei, seu pai, e só agora ela enxergava a realidade.

O casamento temporário havia sido a última oportunidade de desfrutarem de algum tempo juntos, antes de ele atender aos desejos paternos e cumprir o dever de casar-se com uma mulher sem objetivos ou inteligência, mas disposta a produzir uma coleção de herdeiros para o trono. De repente tudo ficava muito claro. Talvez não fosse amor, mas Edward sentia algo muito forte por ela! Ainda lembrava o desespero que vira nos olhos dele, ao acordar naquele hospital, o cuidado que demonstrara em diversas ocasiões...

As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto numa torrente de dor e tristeza, e o desespero aumentou quando ela lembrou da aliança no fundo da piscina. Edward tentara demonstrar que a respeitava, que o casamento não precisava ser uma farsa, mesmo que fosse temporário.

O rei era um velho cruel e tirano, um sujeito preconceituoso que havia sido humilhado e desprezado pela esposa, e por isso decidira que uma ocidental jamais seria adequada ao precioso e único filho que pusera no mundo. Pois se conseguisse chegar perto dele, diria o que pensava a seu respeito e rezaria para que suas palavras o fizessem sofrer um ataque cardíaco!

A Respirando fundo, abriu os olhos e virou-se, e quase morreu de susto ao ver Edward parado a seu lado.

— Vá embora! — soluçou, odiando-se por não tê-lo ouvido entrar.

— Eu a magoei.

— De onde tirou essa idéia?

— Jamais a vi chorando antes.

— E o que esperava que eu fizesse depois de ouvir o que disse?

— Você me obrigou...

— Ah, isso mesmo! Ponha a culpa em mim!

Edward abraçou-a e Isabella ficou rígida por alguns instantes, até que o cheiro familiar da loção de barba e o calor das mãos em suas costas venceram sua resistência.

— Não devia criticá-la por ser a mulher que é - o príncipe murmurou emocionado.- Se fosse diferente, eu não a teria desejado.

— Isso é cruel - ela soluçou, o rosto escondido no peito do marido. — E você é teimoso, obstinado, irritante...

— Somos muito parecidos.

— Explosivo, agressivo...

— Nisso também somos semelhantes.

— Uma combinação infernal? — ela riu.

— Não... isso não, aziz. Embora não possa pensar no final do verão, guardarei essas semanas com você em meu coração. Para sempre...

Horrorizada com o próprio descontrole, Isabella explodiu novamente num choro

convulsivo. O que podiam fazer? Quisessem ou não, o verão chegaria ao fim, e então seria hora de partir.

— Quero minha aliança de volta — ela decidiu de repente. — E não vou rastejar por ela, ouviu bem?

— Nunca quis que rastejasse por coisa alguma. A única coisa que queria era que nos desse uma chance.

— Estou disposta a oferecer essa chance — ela disse, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas.

— Mudará de idéia novamente antes que o sol se ponha.

— Prometo que não.

— O que provocou essa súbita mudança?

— Pensar em você com outra mulher... seu idiota!

— Então é ciumenta?

— É claro que sim! Acha que tenho os sentimentos de uma pedra?

— Confesso que pensei coisas desse tipo.

Nos braços de Edward, Isabella sentiu-se invadida por uma paz imensa e, exausta, não conseguiu conter um bocejo.

— Posso carregá-la até a cama?

— O que está esperando?

Mesmo sonolenta, podia sentir o coração batendo mais depressa.

— Infelizmente irei jantar com meu pai esta noite.

Cansada, Isabella nem tentou responder. Que direito tinha de discutir as decisões de um rei? Além do mais, talvez o rei Carlisle estivesse certo. Edward era filho de mãe francesa, e uma criança gerada por ele e uma inglesa poderia não ser aceita como o futuro governante pelo povo da Jordânia. Mesmo assim, precisava de algo a que pudesse se agarrar, ou não suportaria o futuro vazio

e sombrio que se estendia à sua frente.

Era uma idéia maluca, completamente irresponsável, mas... Sim, só isso lhe daria forces para continuar vivendo. Um filho de Edward, um pedaço dele para levar consigo quando voltasse para casa.

Ele jamais saberia, e o que não soubesse não poderia feri-lo. Dois meses... em dois meses teria de engravidar de um homem escrupuloso que tomava todas as providências contra essa possibilidade. Era uma missão difícil, mas não impossível, ela decidiu, pensando em uma ou duas idéias que a fizeram rir. Satisfeita com a própria decisão, Isabella finalmente adormeceu.

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPITULO X**_

Isabella entrou no estábulo e o sorriso de Edward a atingiu como uma corrente elétrica. recompensando-a por ter pulado da cama tão cedo.

— Gosta de cavalos — ele deduziu ao vê-la afagar o pescoço de uma égua.

— Gosto muito, mas cavalguei poucas vezes nos últimos anos. Na verdade, minha paixão por cavalos vem desde a infância. Tive um pônei encantador, e nos divertimos muito, apesar da convivência ter sido breve.

— É impressão minha, ou a recordação a deixou triste?

— Meu pai levou o animal embora depois de duas semanas.

— Ele vendeu o pônei? Não podia arcar com as despesas de manutenção?

— Não — Isabella respondeu, arrependendo-se por ter tocado no assunto. — Na época ele perseguia uma atriz de quinta categoria que também tinha uma filha pequena. Ele quis impressionála com um presente extravagante, e para que comprar outro, se podia simplesmente levar o meu?

— Não pode estar falando sério...

— Escute, meu pai me deu o pônei e levou-o embora. Podemos mudar de assunto?

— Não, não podemos. Sua mãe não tentou impedi-lo de cometer tamanha crueldade?

— Minha mãe nunca tentou impedir meu pai de qualquer coisa! Se a questão era desagradável ou incômoda, ela simplesmente fingia ignorá-la. Na época ela disse que o animal era dele, e por isso ele tinha o direito de levá-lo quando quisesse.

Antes que Edward pudesse fazer mais perguntas, ela montou e conduziu a égua para fora do estábulo, onde o sol começava a pintar o cenário de vermelho, dourado e laranja.

— Tem razão — ela disse quando o príncipe a alcançou. — O deserto é lindo ao amanhecer.

— Posso fazê-la descobrir a beleza desse lugar a qualquer hora do dia — ele garantiu com orgulho.

— Não gostou muito do clima da Inglaterra, não é?

— Digamos que estranhei o frio — Edward respondeu sério. — Vamos, antes que o calor nos impeça de ir muito longe.

A cavalgada foi maravilhosa, e Isabella já não se sentia ameaçada pelo encanto que Edward lançara sobre ela. Uma semana, um mês... De repente o fim do verão parecia muito distante. Um dia de cada vez, conforme se prometera.

— Comeremos ao ar livre e eu farei o café — Edward anunciou quando voltaram ao palácio.

Seria maravilhoso, mas antes disso precisava de um banho. Relaxada, Isabella dirigiu-se ao harém, despiu-se e, de calcinha e sutiã, entrou na piscina.

— Boa idéia...

Assustada, virou-se e viu Edward parado ao lado da piscina. Depois de se livrar das botas, ele entrou na água, sem sequer parar para se despir.

— Já a encontrou?

— Ainda não.

— A piscina é grande... Posso comprar outra aliança — o príncipe sugeriu.

— Quero aquela — Isabella insistiu, sentando-se na escada para recuperar o fôlego depois de vários mergulhos. — Outra não seria a mesma coisa.

— Nesse caso, não fique aí parada como uma velha preguiçosa! Venha me ajudar!

Depois de alguns minutos de busca, Edward encontrou a jóia. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, agarrou o dedo da esposa e colocou a aliança com um movimento brusco que a fez rir.

— Você é linda... Especialmente nesses trajes.

O olhar de desejo que percorreu seu corpo a fez lembrar que estava quase nua. Apesar do embaraço que tingiu seu rosto de vermelho, Isabella não tentou cobrir-se ou fugir, pois de repente descobria um imenso prazer em exibir-se.

A cabeça broze do príncipe aproximou-se devagar e os lábios apoderaram-se dos dela, provocantes e mornos. O fecho do sutiã cedeu sob os dedos habilidosos e ela viu os seios saltarem para a liberdade, fartos e ansiosos, rosados como flores sedosas à espera de alguém que as colha.

— Não se atreva a parar agora... — ela murmurou com voz rouca.

Edward riu e beijou-a novamente, as mãos passeando por seu corpo e despertando-o para um mundo de deliciosas sensações.

Quando se deu conta, Isabella já estava em seu quarto, nua sobre a cama, contorcendo-se sob o corpo forte e faminto de Edward. As carícias sucediam-se cada vez mais íntimas e urgentes, e ao sentir que Edward ameaçava afastar-se para se precaver antes de possuí-la, ela tomou coragem e acariciou-o com ousadia surpreendente, levando-o à loucura em poucos minutos.

Mais tarde, exausta e satisfeita nos braços do príncipe, Isabella emitiu um suspiro e aninhou-se, a cabeça apoiada no ombro do marido.

— Nunca fui tão feliz — disse com honestidade.

— Nem eu. Tem idéia do que acabamos de fazer? Tentei nos proteger, mas você agiu como se fosse seguro.

Isabella ficou tonta, surpresa pela atitude direta de Edward. Mas o príncipe parecia relaxado.

— Tenho a impressão de que não estava muito preocupada com métodos de controle de natalidade — ele comentou com tom divertido.

— Estou tomando pílulas — Isabella mentiu.

— Anticoncepcionais? Por quê?

— Tenho problemas de... de pele.

— Sua pele é maravilhosa!

— Tive muitas espinhas.

— Não devia tomar esse tipo de medicação por causa de espinhas.

— O que é isso, um sermão?

— Acho que devia consultar-se com Alice. Vou falar com ela e...

— Não se atreva!

— Sua saúde é mais importante que sua timidez, Isabella.

De repente sentia-se culpada por ter mentido, e por isso abaixou a cabeça.

Edward tocou seu queixo e a fez encará-lo.

— Você é muito preciosa, e daria minha vida para protegê-la. Não me negue o prazer de zelar por seu bem-estar.

Ninguém jamais quisera cuidar dela antes, e a demonstração de carinho a encheu de ternura e tristeza. Encontrar alguém capaz de demonstrar tanta atenção e saber que o perderia era quase uma tortura, mas tinha de reunir forças para esconder o que sentia. Um dia de cada vez...

— Estive pensando... Não se comunicou com seus pais desde o nosso casamento — Edward comentou.

A tensão percorreu o corpo reclinado de Isabella e ela se virou, apreciando a beleza do deserto. A réplica de uma tenda beduína era mantida permanentemente num ponto mais elevado do jardim do palácio. Tapetes caríssimos, almofadas de seda colorida o um encantador serviço de café adornavam o interior. Nas últimas semanas aprendera que o deserto era o lar de Edward, e descobrira que ele preferia a tenda aos aposentos luxuosos do palácio, especialmente no final de um dia mais difícil.

Consciente de que ele esperava uma resposta, Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Não somos muito próximos.

— Já notei — ele respondeu, esperando que ela aceitasse a xícara de café. — Para um árabe a família é tudo. O núcleo familiar é a base de nossa cultura, e uma lealdade tão completa sempre impõe decisões e deveres dolorosos.

Estaria se referindo ao final do verão? Desde a vez em que havia chorado em seu ombro, Edward nunca mais mencionara o dia em que teriam de enfrentar a separação, nem voltara a demonstrar a menor preocupação com o problema.

As últimas três semanas haviam sido as mais felizes de sua vida e, para isso, tivera de suprimir todo e qualquer pensamento relativo ao futuro. Edward estaria usando a mesma estratégia, ou seria capaz de pensar na separação sem sofrer? Estariam vivendo uma verdadeira história de amor, ou um breve romance que ele lembraria com doçura, mas sem nenhuma tristeza?

— Isabella?

— Sim? Ah, minha família... Bem, tenho um relacionamento eventual com minha mãe, nenhum contato com meu pai, e isso não os incomoda.

— É difícil de acreditar.

— Deixe-me explicar. Minha mãe acredita que meu nascimento arruinou seu casamento. A primeira infidelidade de meu pai coincidiu com a época do parto e, se o conhecesse, compreenderia tudo facilmente. Ele sempre teve de ser o centro das atenções, e um bebê certamente interferiu nessa necessidade. Mas, agora que sou adulta e adquiri uma certa imparcialidade, tenho certeza de que ele teria sido um marido infiel de qualquer maneira.

— Ele era sempre infiel?

— Estava sempre saindo de casa para ir atrás de alguma mulher. Depois de um tempo ele voltava e minha mãe o recebia de braços abertos. A medida que fui crescendo e pude entender o que acontecia em nossa casa, passei a odiá-lo pela maneira como a tratava. Só muito mais tarde percebi que, aceitando tudo em silêncio, mamãe era e é uma vítima conivente. Meu pai é um homem muito atraente, mas não tem nenhuma segurança emocional. Minha mãe era uma espécie de porto seguro para os momentos mais tempestuosos.

— Ainda o odeia?

— Quando lembro que ele existe, o que é muito raro, acho que sinto apenas vergonha. Meu pai não tem nada senão aquele charme irresistível para recomendá-lo.

— Não imaginava que houvesse suportado uma infância tão difícil.

— Não foi tão ruim. O único problema era que nenhum dos dois me dava muita importância. Acho que tudo teria sido diferente se eu fosse uma filha amorosa, como minha mãe, mas jamais consegui esconder o que sentia por meu pai. Francamente, quando saí de casa para ir à universidade foi um grande alívio.

— Lamento ter questionado a falta de comunicação entre você e seus pais. Não imaginava que as circunstâncias fossem essas, mas gostaria de ter sabido antes. Teria entendido melhor sua resistência.

— Gostaria de ainda poder oferecer essa resistência...

— Bobagem — Edward sorriu, inclinando-se para tirar a xícara vazia da mão dela. — É assim que deve ser entre os amantes.

— Amantes — ela repetiu, contendo uma pontada de dor. Estranho como Edward nunca mais voltara a referir-se ao casamento, e como essas omissões a enchiam de insegurança e medo.

— Alá nos abençoou com a paixão — o príncipe comentou, inclinando-se para beijá-la nos lábios.

Um vermelho intenso tingiu o rosto de Isabella e, culpada, ela lembrou os três dias que haviam passado na cama, razão pela qual Edward concluíra ter sido abençoado com uma mulher ardente e apaixonada. Sem dúvida o desejava, mas temia a reação do príncipe se ele imaginasse o motivo que a levara a seduzi-lo exatamente naqueles três dias, há uma quinzena. Ainda esperava ansiosamente para saber se a paixão dera frutos.

— Está muito quieta. Em que está pensando?

Se soubesse a desprezaria! O que diria ao filho quando ele crescesse e começasse a fazer perguntas? Como explicaria o fato de ter decidido privá-lo de um nome e uma herança, simplesmente pelo desejo egoísta de encontrar algum conforto para um amor não correspondido?

— Qual é o problema, aziz?

Ele a chamava de amada. Desde que Angela explicara o significado da palavra, passara a acalentar a esperança de que ele não a usasse casualmente, como a maioria dos ocidentais.

— Nenhum... — disse, tentando esconder a tristeza.

— Não é o que vejo em seus olhos. Sente saudades de casa?

Nenhum lugar seria seu lar novamente se não pudesse ter Edward a seu lado.

— Não.

— Acho que não está dizendo a verdade...

Temendo trair-se, Isabella abraçou-o e beijou-o. Por um momento Edward permaneceu tenso, frio, mas no instante seguinte emitiu um gemido rouco e abraçou-a, entregando-se ao desejo e enchendo-a de prazer.

Mais tarde Isabella teve de reconhecer a diferença sutil na maneira como haviam feito amor. Ainda estava tentando identificá-la quando Edward a empurrou, levantou-se e começou a vestir-se.

A tensão era tão intensa que ela sentiu medo, O silêncio era opressivo e, nervosa, Isabella sentou-se e apanhou o vestido no chão, colocando-o na frente do corpo como um escudo protetor.

— Edward?

— Sempre achei que diria adeus dessa maneira. Ainda está pensando no final do verão, não é?

— Eu... O que está tentando dizer?

— Ainda pensa em partir! — ele acusou. — Vejo isso em seus olhos.

— Como posso deixar de pensar nisso? — Isabella devolveu, sentindo que a dor represada nas últimas semanas ameaçava dominá-la.

— Não posso mais viver sob essa constante ameaça. É insuportável. Você é como uma maldição. Mas decidi que é hora de vencer o feitiço. Vou deixá-la.

Maldição? Então era assim que ele a via? E a estava abandonando? Mas ainda não estava preparada!

— Vai me deixar?

— Devia tê-la jogado dentro daquele helicóptero! Teria sido mais fácil terminar tudo naquele dia!

— E agora vai voltar correndo para a casa do papai!

O ultraje que se estampou em seu rosto era tão intenso que Isabella se assustou.

— Você não é adequada ao papel de minha esposa — ele murmurou, a disciplina impondose às emoções.

No instante seguinte ele partiu e Isabella ficou sozinha, sentada, os olhos perdidos no vazio e o coração cheio de dor.

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Lynne Graham**

**Adaptação.**

**Personagens pertencentes a Lynne Grahame e Stephenie Meyer**

**Historia pertence a Lynne Graham.**

_**A Noiva do Deserto **_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**CAPITULO XI**_

Isabella arrastou-se da cama até o banheiro e, depois de vomitar, sentou no chão e chorou.

Edward sumira há uma semana, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não queria ficar, não podia deixar o país sem o visto assinado por ele... e estava grávida. Os seios doíam, o estômago a obrigava a estar sempre perto de um banheiro, e não sentia nenhuma alegria por estar carregando o filho de um homem que a rejeitara de maneira tão cruel. Na verdade, sentia apenas raiva, tristeza e uma enorme decepção.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Angela entrou no quarto para avisar que a princesa Alice a esperava na sala.

— Diga a ela que não estou bem — Isabella instruiu. Em seguida lembrou que a cunhada era médica e mudou de idéia. — Diga que sinto muito, mas não quero ver ninguém agora.

— Vai ofender a princesa, senhora.

Pensando bem, talvez pudesse convencer Alice a ajudá-la a resolver o problema do visto.

A princesa levantou-se ao vê-la entrar na sala.

— Deve estar imaginando o que vim fazer aqui — disse.

— Para ser sincera, sim.

— Parece infeliz...

— A única coisa que quero é ir para casa.

— Mas... se está grávida, não pode ir embora.

A segurança com a qual a médica fez a afirmação a desconcertou. Como conseguira descobrir seu segredo?

— Isabella, você comprou um teste de gravidez na maior farmácia da cidade! É evidente que foi reconhecida, e a novidade provocou grande interesse.

— Interesse?

— Não sofremos a perseguição dos jornais, como em outros países do mundo, mas o povo não precisa desses artifícios para saber o que acontece com a família real. Se pretendia guarder segredo, devia ter me telefonado.

Nervosa e confusa, Isabella sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

— Imagino que o resultado tenha sido positivo — a doutora concluiu. — Edward precisa ser informado.

— Não!

— Bem, se não disser a ele, eu mesma direi. Os problemas de seu casamento com meu irmão não são de minha conta, mas o fato de estar gerando o próximo herdeiro do trono de meu país supera todas as outras considerações.

— Seu irmão me deixou!

— O que sei é que você pretendia deixá-lo. Ele disse...

— Ele mentiu!

— Meu irmão jamais mente.

— Tem certeza? Sabe alguma coisa sobre a promessa que ele fez ao seu pai?

— Sei que ele prometeu se casar novamente, caso essa união fracassasse.

— Mas não sabe que nosso casamento não existe realmente...

— De que diabos está falando? Meu irmão esperou dois anos pela permissão de meu pai para se casar com você!

— Seu pai concordou com um casamento temporário... Ah, que importância tem isso agora? Edward me deixou e...

— Temporário? Que absurdo á esse? Edward a ama! Todos sabem o quanto ele a ama! O povo o apoiou na decisão de escolher a própria esposa, e você foi uma escolha bastante popular por ser ocidental. Muitos consideraram o casamento do príncipe como uma prova da nova imagem liberal do país. Papai só se opôs ao matrimônio porque temia que o filho sofresse, e porque duvidava de que você pudesse se adaptar à nossa cultura. Ele acreditava que a união acabaria em divórcio, como aconteceu com ele. Agora ele está sofrendo com a dor de um casamento fracassado e a culpa por ter decepcionado a família. Por isso, não se atreva a pensar em deixá-lo, ouviu bem? — Alice gritou furiosa.

Isabella estava chocada. Queria tanto acreditar no que acabara do ouvir, que de repente se sentia tonta.

— Também amo seu irmão, Alice — ela murmurou.

— Então... que diabos está acontecendo com vocês dois? Não entendo!

Dez minutos mais tarde, Isabella acomodava-se no banco traseiro do Mercedes da cunhada.

— Se seu irmão se recusar a me receber, a culpa será sua, Alice!

— Isso não vai acontecer.

Gostaria de ter a mesma confiança. Gostaria de acreditar que Edward a deixara por orgulho, por ter certeza de que seria abandonado, e não por falta de amor.

— Ah, a secretária de meu pai — Alice anunciou, acenando para o marido. —Emmett a levará até meu irmão.

Emmett ficou pálido.

— Lamento dizer...

Alice murmurou alguma coisa em árabe e o efeito foi imediato. Emmett sorriu e, vermelho, curvou-se diante de Isabella.

— Isso mesmo — Alice aprovou. — Em seu lugar, também trataria de ser diplomático. E quanto a você, Isabella, nem pense em sair daqui. Meu pai deu ordens para impedir sua entrada no palácio, mas ele acredita que abandonou Edward por não amá-lo. E agora sabemos que ele se enganou, certo?

Minutos mais tarde ela era deixada num encantador pátio interno, enquanto Emmett afastava-se para ir à procura do príncipe. Sozinha, Isabella viu as árvores bonsai espalhadas pelas jardineiras coloridas e aproximou-se para apreciá-las. Possuía algumas iguais em Londres, mas nenhuma tão perfeita como as miniaturas de pinheiros que acabara de vislumbrar. Estava estendendo a mão para se deliciar com a textura das folhas quando uma voz áspera a assustou.

— Não toque!

Sobressaltada, virou-se e viu um homem idoso sentado à sombra de uma árvore num canto do pátio. Coberto por um avental, com uma tesoura em uma das mãos, ele parecia realmente ameaçador.

— Desculpe. Sei que não devia tocá-las, mas... Bem, também tenho algumas dessas em casa, e não resisti a tentação.

— Também tem árvores bonsai?

— Sim. Desculpe ter interrompido seu trabalho. Com licença — ela pediu, tomada de assalto por uma suspeita incomoda. Aqueles olhos verdes e profundos, as sobrancelhas espessas...

— Não disse que podia ir.

A suspeita acabava de confirmar-se. Isabella parou, o rosto pálido e rígido.

— Você é a esposa de meu filho. O que veio fazer aqui?

— Eu... eu... Queria ver Edward.

— Por quê? — o rei perguntou com tom áspero.

— Porque o amo! — Isabella confessou, disposta a jogar a última e definitiva cartada. — E acredito poder fazê-lo feliz... se ele ainda me quiser.

— E por que não o fez feliz antes?

— Prefiro discutir esse assunto com ele.

— Não quero que meu filho seja perturbado.

— Se me permite uma opinião, majestade, seu filho é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dele mesmo.

— Não, ou não teria se casado com uma mulher que não pretendia ficar ao lado dele.

— Eu pretendo ficar.

— Então, por que ele está aqui, em vez de estar com você?

— Porque pensei que não poderia... pensei que não me aceitaria como sua nora.

— Não acha que essa é uma crença estranha? Concordei com o casamento, lembra-se?

— Mas eu não sabia disso. Seu filho não é exatamente o mais eloqüente dos homens, e às vezes ele até é muito confuso.

O rei a estudou por alguns segundos antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e rir com vontade.

— Fale-me sobre suas árvores — ele convidou.

Isabella estava falando há alguns minutos quando, seguindo uma indicação do Rei Carlisle, olhou para uma das portas do pátio e deparou-se com Edward.

— Leve sua esposa para casa, meu filho. E compre um dicionário — o rei aconselhou com tom divertido.

Carlisle retirou-se. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Edward aproximou-se e, sério, informou:

— Vou chamar um motorista para levá-la para casa.

— Quer dizer... que não vem comigo?

— Não. E não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro.

— Estou grávida — ela disparou.

O príncipe parou, atônito e chocado. Sem esperar pela resposta, Isabella voltou ao local onde o Mercedes de Alice fora estacionado e pediu ao motorista que a levasse de volta ao palácio.

Sentia-se um pouco aturdida quando chegou e por isso dirigiu-se ao quarto para descansar. Havia acabado de deitar-se quando a porta se abriu e o rosto furioso de Edward surgiu na soleira.

— Diga-me que estava mentindo — ele exigiu.

— Lamento, mas só disse a verdade. Sei que não gostou da novidade, sei que agi mal, mas... Bem, menti quando disse estar tomando anticoncepcionais. Planejei a gravidez, e só percebi meu erro quando já era tarde demais.

— Por que mentiu para mim?

— Porque queria um bebê.

— Uma criança sem pai? Li sobre mulheres como você nos jornais de seu país.

— Não é como está pensando. Queria o pai da criança, também — Isabella confessou infeliz. — Sei que não queria essa gravidez, mas...

— Pensei que você não quisesse engravidar, e decidi assumir a responsabilidade por todas as precauções por ainda lembrar a lição de minha própria infância.

Agora que ele tocara no assunto, Isabella compreendia a extensão da decisão que tomara sozinha. Se o bebê fosse uma menina, tudo seria mais fácil. Poderia ir embora e viver em paz com sua filha na Inglaterra. Mas se fosse um menino... E por que o rei a aceitara justamente agora, quando era tarde demais?

— Disse... que também queria o pai dessa criança? — Edward perguntou num sussurro.

— Disse, mas parece que é tarde demais, não?

— O que sente por mim?

— Amo você. Está satisfeito? — Isabella gritou, furiosa com ele e com o que sentia.

— Mas esse sentimento a faz infeliz, e isso significa que logo deixará de me amar.

— É isso que espera que aconteça?

— É o que você espera, sem dúvida.

— E como sabe tudo a respeito do que sinto e quero, como poderia estar enganado?

— Sei que tem motivos para não acreditar num casamento perfeito, e também sei que valoriza sua carreira. E há uma semana, quando me atrevi a acreditar que podia haver esperança para nós, descobri que ainda pensava em me deixar...

— Edward... você me fez acreditar que eu teria do partir no final do verão, apesar dos nossos sentimentos.

— Isso é impossível! Fui completamente honesto com você! Prometi a meu pai...

— Que se casaria novamente se nossa união fracassasse. Sabe de uma coisa, Edward? Entrou nesse casamento com tanto pessimismo, que merece mesmo ser infeliz!

— Não se trata de pessimismo. Não acreditava que pudesse ter muita esperança de mantê-la a meu lado, e é claro que tive de ser franco com meu pai.

— Em vez de manter sua boca fechada... Você o fez voltar-se contra mim! E seu

comportamento me fez acreditar que o fim do nosso casamento era uma questão decidida.

— Tinha de me preparar para o momento em que decidisse partir.

— Mas eu não queria partir! — ela gritou.

— Mas sua carreira...

— Para o diabo com ela! Amo você, e a única coisa que importa é viver a seu lado. Não sei se isso importa, mas...

— Se importa? — ele riu. — Meu Deus, isso é tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir — Edward confessou, tomando-a nos braços e girando-a com euforia. — Também amo você, Isabella! Sempre amei, desde o início! Decidi aceitar um período de sua vida, pois descobri que isso seria melhor que nada. Mas agora...

— Agora tenho toda uma vida para oferecer — ela sussurrou, fitando-o com um sorriso apaixonado.

— E um bebê. Mal posso acreditar em tanta felicidade!

— Não está aborrecido com as mentiras que contei para engravidar?

— Como poderia estar? Que maior prova de amor poderia me dar do que o desejo de ter um filho meu?

— Espero nunca mais ter de provar o que sinto por você. Só mais uma pergunta, Edward... Irina era a escolhida para tomar o meu lugar?

— Não. Papai chegou a cogitá-la como minha esposa, mas o tempo mostrou graves falhas de caráter que jamais poderiam existir numa rainha.

— Melhor assim — ela riu. — Sabe de uma coisa, príncipe Edward? Amo você mais do que a mim mesma.

— Mas não o suficiente para me dividir com duzentas concubinas.

— Garanto que vai estar bastante ocupado comigo — ela riu.

— Espero que sim, meu amor. Espero que me mantenha ocupado até o fim dos meus dias.

— Pode apostar nisso — ela murmurou, beijando-o com todo o amor que guardava em seu coração.

_**Fim**_

_**Bom e isso …. **_

_**E ai o que acharam…..?**_


End file.
